


Alchemy meets Wizardry

by Chibisilverwolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Anime ending, Crossover, F/M, Lying About Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Roy get invited to Hogwarts. Only problem, Wizards don't think highly of Alchemists. Not only do they have to hid who they really are, but someone is reviving the Homunculi and attacking the wizardry world. </p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own HP/FMA

It had been a year since what most people believed to have been the civil war, but to those who knew the truth, it was actually a war against the Homunculi. Such people were the Full metal Alchemist, Edward Elric and all those he associated with. It had also been during this time in which Ed had restored his brother back to his proper body, though not without a price. Ed, having successfully completed a Human Transmutation disappeared for a month. A month in which all his loved ones believed him to be dead. When he had finally reappeared, he came back older, while all those he knew had only aged a month, he had aged six. Although he still was short, he had grown around 3 inches taller; and some of his baby fat had left him. But to those who didn’t know he was in fact 21, thought him to be about 14. This irked him to no end.  
It had started as all normal days do, Ed had awoken in his lover’s arms, ever since he got back, and his lover had barely let him out of his sight. Not that he himself mined; he did spend six years without him, while for his lover it had only been a month. Too long in both their books. Ed gave a small smile as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. He was truly happy, after everything that happened when he was younger he wondered if he would ever be happy. He gave a small sigh as he thought about everything. After his brother had gotten his body back he and Winry had hooked up. Ed blushed as he recalled learning of them being together. That had been the last time he ever entered a room without knocking. He shuddered. The arm around him tightened. Ed looked up and saw his lover’s dark eyes staring at him, a loving smile tugging at his lips.  
“Morning” Ed muttered as he laid his head back on his lover’s chest.  
“Morning Love,” he replied leaning down and giving Ed a chaste kiss.  
“We have work today” Ed stated lamely, as his lover straddled him. He was such a horny bastard.  
“We don’t have to go, we can always call in sick,” He smirked, lust burning in his eyes.  
“If we both do, then Colonel Hawkeye will come and get us…remember what happened yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.” He saw his lover wince and tried to hide his smirk. With his lover around in the morning, and him being the horny bastard that he was, this was usually what happened in the morning. “Besides I have to visit Winry and Al, Winry is going to check my automail.”  
“Fine” He pouted. “But you owe me.”  
“Alright” Ed smiled as he kissed him. After a few minutes the two rolled out of bed and got ready to start the day.

 

\

  
________________________________________  
As they both entered headquarters, they were stopped by the Brigadier General.  
“Take a look at my dear Elisa. Isn’t she so cute? This one is her on the first day of school. Look, she seems so excited.” The pair sighed as they listened to Maes Hughes rambling. During the war, he had gotten seriously injured and had nearly died from an attack by the Homunculi Envy, but miraculously survived.  
“Maes that’s enough, Hawkeye will shot us if we are late”  
“Now, Roy, all you need to do is crank up some of that Mustang charm and…” Hughes stopped as he felt some one staring at him. Turning around slowly he saw Edward glaring at him, next to him was Hawkeye, who had overheard what he had said and had gotten her favorite pistol out. “Hehe…I’m got to get going, the military doesn’t run itself you know.” With that he had disappeared.  
“Sir, you’re late.” Hawkeye said redirecting her pistol at Roy.  
“Morning Hawkeye, you see, we, Ed and I got stuck in traffic…and we…um…”  
“He wanted to play hooky, but I convinced him it would be a bad idea. So punish his ass fully, just remember, that I want that as still in tack for tonight.” Ed stated, as he started to walk away.  
“Understood Brigadier General Elric” Hawkeye saluted as Roy’s jaw dropped.  
“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Roy exclaimed  
“Yea, but I like Hawkeye more. She’s makes me cookies” Ed grinned, “unlike some people who can somehow turn a pot of ice cold water into a fire.”  
“That only happened 10 times.” Roy muttered. So he had tried to be romantic and make Ed dinner one night, he hadn’t meant to make all the water he wanted to boil catch flame.  
________________________________________  
When Ed made it to his office, he was surprised to see an owl on his desk. The cat in him screamed dinner. Now, it wasn’t often that the cat instincts in him came out. Actually he wouldn’t have had any at all if it hadn’t been for a transmutation gone array. All he was doing has helping some towns people by rebuilding one of their houses that had gotten destroyed, when a cat jumped in it at the last moment, catching both him and everyone else off guard. This had happened when he was about 14, they had undone the transmutation, but some of the instinct in him still remained.  
Both the owl and Ed shared a glance, and in a moment Ed pounced, he arrived too late and hit the chair of the desk instead. The owl left a letter on his desk as it flew away. Pouting that his would be meal had flown away, he opened his letter.  
Dear Mr. Edward Elric,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st.  
Sincerely Deputy Head Mistress,  
Professor McGonagall.  
P.S. Considering your age, we have decided to place you in the Sixth year. We would appreciate it if you were to learn all the spells in the first five years so that you may be at the same level as your peers. We thank you for this.  
“What the Hell.” Ed muttered as he re read the letter. First of all he thought magic did not exist for that single purpose of Alchemy, and the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Now Magic did not follow that law, therefore it could not exist correct? Sighing he knew he would have to speak with the Fuhrer. Only hell knew what that horny bastard would do when he read this.  
________________________________________  
When Roy finally made it to his office, he started on his paperwork. He had upset Hawkeye enough for today, and if he wanted to survive the day he knew better then to slack off on paperwork. Half way through it, a letter dropped on his paperwork. Looking up, he saw an owl. Opening it he read  
Dear Mr. Roy Mustang,  
My name is Albus Dumbledore, and am the Head Master at a school name Hogwarts. At the moment we are in a current need for a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and I was hoping you would be willing to be that teacher. If you don’t already know, Hogwarts is a boarding school in Scotland. You will be asked to stay on campus during the school year, unless there is an emergency you must take care of. I am hoping you will agree to this position I’m offering to you for we are in direr need for your help.  
Sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore.  
“What on Earth is Hogwarts?” Roy muttered.  
“That’s the same thing I’m wondering.” A voice came from the door.  
“Don’t tell me you received a weird letter like this too Full metal,” Roy asked looking at his lover.  
“Yeah…they didn’t ask you to be a student did they?” Ed asked as he took a seat on the couch of Roy’s office.  
“No a teacher…You got the student letter?” Roy questioned. Ed nodded. “Let me see.” Ed handed him the letter. After a few moments Roy looked up. “We’re going.”  
“WHAT!” Ed exclaimed “Are you crazy, we don’t even know magic.”  
“True…but this could be an opportunity to learn, after all, we could learn something that could help stop an outbreak of any more wars, or even help us kill the remaining Homunculi.” Roy reasoned.  
“Fine. We will go.” Ed sighed. “But who will we get to do our paper work?”  
“Easy, Maes.” Roy replied.  
“Then I guess I can’t change your mind on this can I?” Ed smirked. Roy shook his head. “You do know then that I’ll be the student and you’ll be the teachers.” Roy nodded again slightly confused on where this is going, “and that we can’t have sex together cause that will be against school rules right.” Roy started to nod, before he realized what was said, a gasped.  
“What?” He asked wide-eyed. Ed just smirked.  
“We will just have to make our remaining time before school worth it. Besides, we still need to tell the others” Ed smiled as he kissed Roy on his lips. “Now I have to meet Winry and Al before they kill me for being late. You need to inform Hawkeye and Hughes about us leaving, after all it wouldn’t be right if the whole country knew that their Fuhrer will be gone for the next year.” With that said Ed left the room.  
________________________________________  
Ed made it to Al and Winry’s apartment just in time for lunch. Winry had opened up her own Automail shop in Central during Ed’s month of Absence. Living alone in the flat above her shop, she had invited Al to stay with her. At the time believing Ed was dead, this way made it easier to grieve for him. Although they became a couple a little under a week before Ed returned. As Ed entered the shop Al greeted him.  
“Hey Brother” Al smiled as he walked over to him.  
“Hey Al, I’ve got an appointment with Winry.”  
“She’s in the back. Come, I’ll take you to her.” Al replied. “So how are things with Mustang?” Al asked bashfully. When Al had heard about Ed and Al together, he had gone berserk. Although at the time he was still in the armor and Ed had been 14, him only 13. He had marched right up to the colonel, at the time, and started his attack. Mustang had a broken arm by the time Ed was able to interfere and stopped his brother. Ever since Al could never look Mustang in the eye, without feeling guilty.  
“He’s fine Al, I’m fine to…but I’m going on a mission with him for a year in a few weeks. So I won’t be around. But you can’t tell anyone besides Winry.” Ed replied.  
“Oh. Is it dangerous?” Al asked.  
“I doubt it…its mostly gathering information and such.” Ed replied irritably, he knew his brother meant well, but he always worried too much.  
“That’s good Brother…just be careful.”  
“I will” Ed replied as they made it to the backroom. Winry was they’re working on something. “Hey Winry, here to get my automail checked.” Ed greeted.  
“Hey Ed. Take off your shirt and pants, and take a seat on the stool.” Winry stated. Ed did as she said, and dressed in only boxers sat down where she said. Winry then started her check up, first looking at the leg, then moving on to his arm. She smiled when she stepped back an hour later. “Tip top shape. You’ve been taking care of it, I’m glad.”  
“Yea, well, I got tired of being hit by that wrench.” Ed muttered darkly.  
“Well keep up the good work on your automail, and Wrenchy the XV won’t be needed.” Winry smiled sweetly. Ed and Al both shuddered at that smile. They knew what had happened to Wrench I through XIV.

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Hope you like.  
Just for you to know.  
-After the series  
-Hughes didn’t die  
-Haven’t seen the ending so am making it up with what I know happens  
-It’s and Ed/Roy for those who haven’t realized it.  
-Roy is Fuhrer  
-Lust, Pride, Sloth and Greed are dead. Envy, Gluttony and Wrath are still alive.  
-Ed is now 7 years older than Al, since he spent 6 years beyond the gate.

So until next time  
c-ya.


	2. Of Trains and Professors

Chapter 2: Of Trains and Professors   
________________________________________  
Don’t own HP or FMA  
“Talk”  
‘Thought’ 

 

Chapter 2

 

It had been a month since the two alchemists received their letters, having gotten everything prepared; after all, they didn’t want the country to go into another civil war over. That had taken about two weeks, then the two alchemists had disappeared for two weeks, Whenever anyone spoke of the two during this time span, anyone who knew about the two would go bright red and tell the person that the two were busy. Finally the day arrived the two alchemist were to leave. At the train station, Hawkeye, Hughes, Winry and Al were there to see them off.

“Take care Brother” Al told Ed, Even though now Ed was 7 years older then Al, something Al was still trying to get used to, he was still taller then his older brother by about two inches, and was still growing.

“I will Al…now you take care of yourself and of Winry…and don’t do anything I would do. “ Ed gave Al a suggestive wink, causing his innocent brother to blush.

“Brother!” Al exclaimed, his head looked nothing short of a tomato. Ed just gave him a hug before heading over to Winry. Telling her ruffly the same thing, and promising to take care of himself and his automail. He moved on to Hawkeye, giving her a quick hug and promising to keep Roy in line. Then exchanged a few words with Hughes before he and Roy boarded the train to England.

“I’m going to miss them.” Ed said, looking over at his family and friends, waving back to them until they disappeared from sight.

“I know…but this also means I can’t be with you for the next few months.” Roy said, tugging the smaller alchemist onto his lap.

“Roy!” Ed exclaimed, as he fell onto his lover’s lap.

“What?” Roy asked innocently as he snuggled his face in Ed’s hair.

“We can’t be doing this…we’re on a mission” Ed stated.

“Yeah, but Let me just hold you, I won’t be able to once we get to England.” Roy muttered unhappily.

“Alright” Ed sighed as he leaned back, resting his head on Roy’s chest.

They both knew, they had decided it at the start, because of Ed’s youthful appearance they were going to say he was 15, the age he was when he had successful succeed in a Human Transmutation, before he had his great disappearance. He would be 16, while Roy; if he was lucky would look 25, to old to be having a relationship with a 16 year old, so their relationship would have to be in secret. This would most likely be the last time they could be in this position for at least a year. Slowly the two fell asleep.  
When they woke again, they had been asleep for a few hours.

“Remember Full metal, don’t mention anything about…”

“Alchemists, the military or my automail unless it’s nessicary” Ed finished “I know Flame”

“Good.” Roy smiled. “That’s the good little Full-Kitty.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A CAT COULDN’T SEE ME AND EAT ME UP!” Ed yelled. Several people looked over at them.

“I never said that” Roy sweat dropped. Ed glared at him.

“Hmm” Ed huffed as he turned his head.

“Love you to, my kitten” Roy said, “Make sure you behave for those teachers”

“You Horny Bastard.” Ed smiled. “I know how to behave in front of teachers. After all, I had Izumi-sensei for one.”

It was then that the train came to a stop, the pair got off the train at separate times, and they had both received a letter telling them that they would meet escorts at the station. The last thing they wanted was to have their relationship revealed before school even started.

________________________________________

Snape was mad, no, he was angry. Here he was standing next to the Transfiguration teacher, waiting for a student, and the teacher who had gotten his job. He was stuck in the crowded muggle station waiting for a man he would loathed. He sighed as the train pulled up. McGonagall elbowed him. “Be nice Severus. It’s rare to get a Wizard from that county that has not been turned into an Alchemist. It’s even rarer to get two. Not to mention their country was just in a war. So don’t be rude” Snape sighed. Even she was against him. 

“Fine, I’ll be nice” Snape sighed. He just wanted to go home. It was about 10 at night, so there weren’t that many kids, if any on the train, so when they spotted the short blond, they immediately went after him.

“Hi, young man, are you the new student for Hogwarts.” McGonagall asked. Snape noticed the child tense.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY ARE NOW LOOK LIKE AN ANT COULD COME UP AND SIT ON HIM!" The young blond shouted.

“We never called you short” Snape replied blinking,

“You didn’t?” came the reply, the two Professors nodded. “Well, then sorry, reflex for when people call me young.”

“You’re the new student?” McGonagall asked, Snape notice the boy twitch.

“Well maybe, if you grew a few inches you would be able to tell if he was a student or just a child.” A voice came from behind.

“What was that?” The blond growled. The two professors turned around and saw a tall man, with short black hair. McGonagall had to admit he was cute.

“Professor Mustang?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m Roy Mustang.” Roy smirked. “So who’s shorty?”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ATOM WOULD BE SO BIGGER THAN ME, THAT IT COULD TRAMPLE ME IN A SECOND!” Ed shouted. This was the second time; the two professors took a step

“You.” Roy replied calmly.

“Are you the transfer student?” Snape asked, it had been the second time that question had been asked, he decided to step in, breaking into the conversation before the younger blond could start yelling.

“Yea, I guess so. My name’s Edward Elric. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Mr. Elric. I’m glad, to meet you.” McGonagall replied.

“Really, can’t say I’ve heard that one before. Usually people are not very happy to see me.” Ed replied with a smile. “So who are you?”

“I’m Professor McGonagall, I’ll be teaching you Transfiguration. This is Professor Snape, he will be teaching you potions. While this is Professor Mustang. He will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts.”

“Really? Well, I’m glad to meet you all.” Ed said as he got into a fighting position. The teachers blinked. Roy even looked confused; he hadn’t ever seen Ed go into a fighting stance at the sight of teachers. Then again he had only met Izumi, Ed’s teacher in passing, and had been more afraid then he had ever been in his life, not counting the whole final battle against Pride. “Well, are you going to attack?” he asked.

“Why would we attack you Mr. Elric?” McGonagall asked

“To check out my fighting style. Don’t all teachers do that?” Ed asked genuinely confused.

“No.” Snape replied. There was something about this boy, that drew him, and he wanted to know what it was.

“Oh.” Ed blinked getting out of his stance. “Izumi-sensei always had attack Al and me, I just thought that’s how all teachers teach.”

“No it’s not” Snape replied.

“Oh, alright then. SO where am I’m going to stay?” Ed asked casually.

Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances; this child was not normal.

“We will be taking you both to a hotel in Diagon Alley. Tomorrow, we will take you into Diagon Alley. Mr. Elric, Professor Snape will take you shopping for your school Supplies. While, I’ll take you, Roy to Hogwarts to meet the head master.” The two alchemists nodded. The same thought going through both their heads. They were not going to get a lot of sleep to night.

So the two wizards led the two Alchemists to a car they had borrowed. Then Snape drove the small group to The Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had reserved two rooms for the night. One for Roy, the other for Ed. Dropping off their charges McGonagall and Snape left to return to Hogwarts. They left instructions for the two Alchemists, telling them they would return in the morning.

Heading up the stairs, the two Alchemists, refused the dinner that Tom, the owner offered. Then they entered their own rooms. After five minutes, Ed opened his door and went into Roy’s.

“Bout time you got here.” Roy smiled. Ed jumped him, and kept him busy for the next few hours.  
________________________________________

 

A few hours later Ed lay in Roy’s arms. Both were tired, yet couldn’t sleep, not that either really wanted to. 

“What do you think about those two Professors?” Ed asked.

“They seemed nice and I believe we can trust them…Ed. I want you to remember, that you are the one that will be mixed within kids 5 years younger then you…try not to act to mature…and use that brain of yours to find out as much as you can about what they know. Maybe we…maybe I can finally kill that damned Homunculi.” Roy growled.

“Roy…It’s alright. You have to understand, maybe they have never heard of Homunculi before; this might have been for a waste…I don’t want you to obsess about killing Envy. Alright…”

“No Ed,” Roy turned to look at Ed. “He killed you…Ed, killed you. That’s not something I can just let go. Ed, you’re my everything. I’d die without you by my side. I nearly did, when we thought you were dead. I have to get my revenge on him. Make him pay for what he did to you. I have to as your fiancée.” Roy replied. Ed blinked over the words.

“Roy what do you mean Fiancée? I’m just your boyfrien…” Ed stopped. Roy had somehow gotten a small rectangular box out in front of him. “You…you’re…”

“The famous Full-metal…what’s wrong cat got your tongue? Can’t you see, I’m proposing?” Roy smirked; he was trying to him a nervous look. “Don’t you want to marry me?” Ed’s eyes grew wide as he slowly moved away from Roy. Roy’s shoulder shagged slightly, he knew what Ed was going to say now.

“Yes” Ed whispered.

“What?” Roy’s head snapped up. Tears were in Ed’s eyes.

“Yes, you Horny Bastard, I will marry you. After all someone has to keep you in line.” Ed gave a small smile as tears started to fall.

“Really?”

“Don’t make me repeat my…” Ed never got to finish that sentence as Roy tackled him into a kiss. After a few moments they parted. “So where’s the ring you bastard.” Ed smirked.

“Right here” Roy stated as he opened the box, inside was a silver ban, with a small ruby in bedded into it.

“It looks like…” Ed started in shock.

“Yes. I know it’s not the real thing, I just want you to have something that no matter what happens that you can always remember how much I love you. I want you to have your own philosopher stone, one that can make all your dreams come true.” Roy stated. “Also, I want you to have the fire that burns inside me. That’s what this ruby represents, while the silver…well you’re the prodigy, what do you think it means Full-metal?”

“Roy…it’s beautiful. I love it. I got to tell Al and Winry the good news…” Ed said, as he pauses. “Equivalent Exchange” he muttered and looked over at Roy. Roy immediately got scared as Ed, started to loom over him. “But first, I have to give you something of equal value.” Ed kissed him. Roy immediately took over knowing where this was going to lead. Pushing Ed back on the bed, he smirked into the kiss. Ed was going to be his, now and forever, and no matter how loud that brat could be; Roy had never felt happier.

________________________________________

 

The next day, the two came downstairs at different times. Roy first, followed by a disgruntle Edward. He was not a morning person, though he did have a small smile on his lips and every once and a while looked down at his left hand. Roy leaned over to him, as they ordered breakfast. “You’re going to give it away at this rate.” 

“I don’t care” Ed replied with a smile. “I’m happy, leave me a lone” Roy smirked and turned back to his breakfast muttering something along the lines “that’s not what you said last night” Ed kicked him under the table…with his left leg. Roy glared at him. Ed just smirked back.

“You two are up early” McGonagall replied from behind them. They both jumped, and froze. Neither was used to being snuck up on, so they had gotten ready to attack. Roy had his arm out ready to snap, while Ed has his hands clapped. They paused just in time. “Sorry, I did not mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright. We are…just not used to having not to get ready to attack. Our country has just recently been in a civil war, and it turned out we are both from Central, one of the major battlefields of the war.” Roy partially lied.

“I apologize. I forgot that that Albus had told me about that. I hope neither of you lost any loved ones.” McGonagall stated.

“Yes, I got off pretty luck. My best friend, when I don’t want to kill him that is, was injured during a battle, but thankfully he survived. Well most of the time that is. But I’m sure you know how it is. Friends that you want dead, but you never want to see them actually die.” Roy replied. McGonagall nodded a certain Divination teacher was on her mind.

“What about you Mr. Elric?” McGonagall asked. Roy froze. This could not be good. The war against the Homunculi was basically around Ed.

“Yes, My Father died, That bastard got what he deserved, besides him, no one really. Just a few people I knew.” Ed replied.

“I’m sorry…I’m sure your mother was upset”

“He left my mother when I was two, and she died from a broken heart when I was seven, I had to raise my brother by myself since then, I’m glad he’s dead, at least it stops me from killing him” Ed growled, he was now in a bad mood. McGonagall was shocked at the amount of hatred Ed radiated off him, when he spoke of his father. “Sorry” she replied.

“It’s alright…you didn’t know”

“Are you done yet?” a voice came from behind McGonagall.

“Severus.” McGonagall greeted.

“Minerva” Snape replied. “Mr. Elric, are you done?”

“Yes, Professor Snape, why?” Ed asked.

“I have to take you shopping for your supplies. The Headmaster has supplied you the funds for your books and school supplies…” Snape started

“Books!” Ed jumped up, Roy felt like bashing his head; he should have warned them.

“No more then ten personal books, Mr. Elric.” Roy stated sternly. “I’ve heard about your job in Central. You’re the libraries best friend.”

“Hey! Just because I’m a researcher does not mean I’m obsessed with books” Ed exclaimed.

“True, but left to your own devise, you will buy enough books that you will put the school in debt.” Roy replied. “Severus…right?” Snape nodded. “Make sure he doesn’t over do it.”

“Do you two know each other from before?” McGonagall asked.

“No, But Mr. Elric here is famous for his research skill…” Roy replied.

“I had to take care of my brother, so I took it up to earn money, not my fault that I happen to be very good at what I liked.” Ed stated, as he stuck his tongue out at Roy.

“Not my fault your crazy…who would want to be around books all day.”

“I would” Ed responded

“Enough” Snape growled “You two act like children”

“WE DO NOT,” The two alchemists shouted.

“Roy, how about we go off, to meet the headmaster now” McGonagall stated, “Severus, take Mr. Elric shopping, then drop him off with the Weasley. Mr. Elric, they are whom you will remain with until school starts, alright” The three men nodded. Both alchemists thought the same thing. ‘She’s just like Hawkeye, just without the gun’ and they both shared a shudder.

________________________________________


	3. Fullflame, Shopping and the Weasleys

Chapter 3: FullFlame, Shopping and Weasleys   
________________________________________  
Don’t own HP or FMA   
“Talk”  
‘Thought’

 

Chapter 3

 

Snape and Edward were walking in Diagon Alley. They had separated from Roy and Professor McGonagall, a little over an hour ago. They had already gotten Ed’s robes, ones he refused to try on without his cloths underneath, his potion equipment and his cauldron. They had also gotten his wand. 10 inches, cat hair, made of metal. It had been the only one of it’s kind. All they had left was to get a pet and to get his books.

Snape, not really believing what Roy had said, thought the boy would take longer picking out a pet then he would getting his books. Considering he would be going to stay with the Weasley, Ed only needed to get this year’s books, along with a few books he would like. Entering the pet store Snape looked at Ed.

“Mr. Elric, The head master said you are allowed to get one pet,” Snape replied

“For the last time, call me Ed. No one has ever called me Mr. Elric, and I won’t know you are talking to me. So Ed, or even if you can’t do that, then Edward is fine.” Ed replied.

“Fine, Ed” Snape replied, putting a emphasize on Ed. “One pet.” Ed nodded and started to look around, he just wanted to find one and get it over with and he wanted to go to the bookstore already. He had nearly made it back to the front of the store, nothing caught his interests.

 

“WATCH OUT” a scream came, Ed turned quickly, bringing his right arm to cover him. He felt something hit him.

“What the hell?” Ed questioned as he lowered his arm to see what hat hit him…all he saw was a black fluff ball.

“I’m so sorry. Mister, That cat escaped me while I was cleaning its cage. He didn’t hurt you did he.” The storeowner asked as he ran over to him.

“No…”Ed started. With his left hand, he picked up the kitten. “What happened to his right leg?” Ed asked, He saw that it was made of automail.

“I don’t know, when he got here a month ago, he came with it. Ever since no one can get near him without getting attacked.”

“Really. He seems pretty…” Ed paused. He looked into the kitten’s eyes, gold eyes stared back. “Professor, can I get him?” Ed asked, he had a small smile. The kitten itself was all black with white feet; one leg was made out of automail. He looked like a mix of him and Roy. “Please.” Ed and the kitten looked at Snape. Both were putting on puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine. If that the pet you want.” The kitten purred.

“He’s so cuddly, what do you mean he’s a danger?” Ed asked as he nuzzled the kitten in just the right spot. He knew it was the right spot, after all he was once part cat.

“He’s attacked everyone that has ever come near him. How is this possible?” The owner looked on in shock. “You can just take him, No one has ever wanted him anyway. He is the runt of the litter.”

“Well, I think he’s perfect isn’t that right Full-Flame?” Ed asked, talking to the kitten, he purred and bumped heads with Ed. “I’m glad you like the name.” The storeowner and Professor Exchanged looks. Ed paid them no mind as he walked out of the store. Full-Flame on his shoulder.

“So the cat’s free?” Snape asked looking at the owner. He nodded, and with that Snape left.

“So where’s the Bookstore?” Ed asked, as the three walked down the street.

“Just up here Edward” Snape replied. “So tell me, why did you want this particular cat?”

“He’s right leg is made out of automail. It’s a metal that is basically becomes a substitute for a person who has lost a limb. My boy…I mean my fiancée back home, has one for his   
leg. He also has black hair. This kitten is like a mix of the two of us.” Ed gave a loving smile. “We could never have kids, but this kitten could be like one for us…but he has always been more of a dog person, but I’ll make him see it my way.” He gave a small smirk. His golden eyes twinkle michievously.

“Fiancée? Your only 16!” Snape exclaimed.

“So…In Amestris, my home country, they don’t have any law concerning your age, whether your 5 or 50, if you can support yourself, you are able to be considered an adult. You must be at least 15 to get married, so When I return I’ll be old enough to get married to him.” Ed stated, his eyes were slightly glazed as he reminisces.

“I see…wait him?” Snape did a double take.

“Yea…didn’t I mention it to you?” Ed asked tilting his head to one side. “I’m gay…got a problem with that?” Ed said it with a tone that meant that even if Snape had a problem, It wouldn’t have mattered.

“I see, you didn’t mention it before.” Snape replied.

“I thought I did, besides it doesn’t really matter, since it won’t effect my school work.” Ed replied.

“Then it doesn’t matter” Snape replied as he entered a store.

“This it?” Ed asked as he followed Snape and entered the bookstore.

“Yes, I’ll get your school books, you go look for the ten books you want for…” Snape started, he never got to finish because Ed had disappeared. “Edward?”

“Looking” Ed called back.

 

________________________________________

 

Three hours later and a hundred books later. Ed and Snape finally left the bookstore, Snape wished he had listened to Roy earlier, he had never meet anyone who was so obsessed over a good book, as Edward Elric was. 

“Now, we are going to go to the Weasley, they will be your host family for the rest of the summer.” Snape stated as he placed a shrinking charm on all of Ed’s things. “We are going to floo there.”

“Floo?” Ed asked confused.

“Yes…come on,”

“Wow” Ed stated blinking slightly; his hair was out of his braid

“Yeow” Full-Flame yowled, his fur standing straight, they heard a chuckle.

“Stop laughing” Ed growled.

“That was your first time flooing huh?” Ed looked at the voice, he saw a tall- thin red headed man.

“Yea…who are you?” Ed asked suspiciously, Full-Flame growled.

“I’m Arthur Weasley. You must be Edward Elric, the new student.” Arthur replied.

“Oh, my, you’re here already. Wait right there…look how thin you are…have you eaten at all?” Ed looked and saw a plump older woman rushing over to him. She started to poke him and ramble on about how thin he was.

“This is my wife, Molly. Our kids should be arriving soon. I take it that Professor Snape was with you all day correct?” Ed nodded. These wizards were stranger then what he thought. “Well, did he give you your things?” Ed nodded and took out the miniature items. “Let me show you to your room. By the way, welcome to the Burrow.” Arthur said.

“I see.” Ed stated, as he followed Arthur up to his soon to be bedroom for who knows how long. I hope you don’t mind sharing with my youngest son, and his best friend, our elder two sons are visiting, while, we are still de trapping our twin’s bed room.

“It’s fine. I must already be an inconvenience. I’m sorry” Ed replied.

“Don’t you worry about it, my boy. Dumbledore told us, about how your country, and the war it was recently in…um…”

“Yes, the country was in what the higher up decided to call civil war. I guess I was one of the lucky ones…especially since I live in the capital city, that I …never…got hurt” Thoughts of Dante’s mansion, his battles with Scar, the fifth laboratory, all flashed through his mind. “Not that badly any ways.” Ed gave his famous grin. “Well this is my first time around wizards, so I’m a little nervous.”

“it’s quite alright, Edward…”

“Ed, call me Ed, Edward is to formal. I’ll think you are trying to kill me if you call me Edward.” Ed slightly joked, after all, Scar and most of the Homunculi called him Edward, and they weren’t the best to be around. Arthur gave a nervous laugh. This kid was a real mystery.

“Well here we are Ed, We pulled a bed against that wall for you. Let me enlarge your things and I’ll leave you be.” Arthur said, as he quickly enlarged Ed’s things before leaving.

“Well, Full-Flame, I guess it’s just us for now…I don’t want you to give away my secret, so don’t go clawing at my arms and legs, understood?”

“Meow”

“Good.” Ed smiled. His stomach growled. “I guess I’m hungry…Want to go scavenging for food?”

“Meow.”

“Great. Let’s go.” With that Ed got off the bed, and started to head downstairs. He was near the bottom when he heard, A woman’s voice,

“Now you all be nice to him. He’s not from around here, and doesn’t know anything about the Wizard world, so don’t go scaring him off. He’ll be a sixth year like Harry, Hermonie and Ron, but don’t treat him any different. Is that understood.” A chorus of Yes mom, and Mrs. Weasley was heard.

“Umm, Hello” Ed called, putting an innocent look in his eyes. “I was just wondering where the kitchen was?”

“Oh, you poor dear you must be hungry, come over here, and let me whip something up for you.” Molly exclaimed. “Oh, by the way, this is my youngest son Ron, my daughter Ginny,   
My elder two sons Charlie and Bill. These are Ron’s best friends Hermonie and Harry. They will be in the same year as you.” Molly introduced.

“Really, well then it’s nice to meet you.” Edward replied. “I’m Edward Elric, everyone just calls me Ed though.”

“Nice to meet you to.” Hermonie smiled. “We’ve been told, that you would need to use our old books.”

“Yea, in Amestris, there aren’t many wizards…I didn’t even know I was one until a few weeks ago. I just thought I had very weak Alchemy powers.” Ed partially lied.

“Well that’s nice to know” Hermonie smiled.

“Hey, why are you wearing gloves?” Ron asked. Ed froze, he had never really been asked that question before.

“I just do, they help me perceive the old books, I sometimes have to look at during my job.” Ed replied evenly. Hermonie shot Ron a look, but said nothing.

“What do you do Edward…” Harry started.

“Enough Questions…now tell me dear, what would you like to eat?” Molly questioned.

“I couldn’t ask you to make me something, I can make it my self, I don’t want to be an innconvience.” Ed replied sheepishly.

“Nonsense.” Molly dismissed. “For a sweet boy like you, I won’t mind.”

“Then a sandwich, would be fine, ham, turkey, chicken, whatever you have is fine…just no cheese.” Ed replied timidly.

“Right away.” Molly replied, “now take a seat.” Ed sat down.

“So you were asking…Harry right?” Ed asked. The glasses wearing boy turned in attention.

“Oh, yea…well what do you do, that requires you to look at old books?” Harry asked. He was suspicious of everyone unless they gave him reasonable cause, after all with Voldemort   
gaining power, you could never be too sure.

“I’m a researcher. I research information for other people.” Ed replied. “I’ve been doing it since I was 12…the youngest researcher ever.” Ed gave a small smile. “That’s how I met my fiancée”

“You’re engaged!” Everyone shouted.

“Yeah…” Ed smiled as he remember the proposal, sure it was sappy, but hell, it was sweet.

“Now, boys and girls pay attention, I was exactly the same way when your father purposed.” Molly reminisced, “So who’s the lucky girl…” Ed snapped into attention.

“Guy…he purposed to me before I left Amestris. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn’t go looking at other men, while we were separated.” Ed smirked. Molly blushed, that wasn’t   
what she thought this innocent little boy was like.

“You’re gay?” Bill asked.

“Yea…got a problem with that?” Ed asked, in a voice that left no room for argument.

“No, just that someone your age shouldn’t rush into something like this.” Bill replied.

“In Amestris, I’m legally old enough to get married, besides he not that much older then me, only five years.” Ed replied nonchalant. He knew Roy would kill him if he ever found out that Ed was simply blurting out this thing, but he didn’t care. “Thank you for the sandwich Mrs. Weasley.”

“Your welcome dear…but you sure did leave an impression on my kids.” Molly replied. “You also seem very mature for your age…how old are you?”

“I’m 16,” Ed replied 

“No fair!” Ginny exclaimed. “You’re my age but you get to be in the 6th year”

“Ginny” Molly exclaimed. “behave. Now Edward, tell me, what do your parents think of you dating someone five years older then you?” Ed lowered his eyes.

“Well, my parents are dead. My father died last year, while my mom died when I was seven.” Ed muttered.

“You poor dear…it must be hard on you having to leave your home, a year after your father died. Did he raise you all by himself” Molly asked. Ed started to laugh.

“That bastard!” Ed laughed. “He left my mom when I was two, My bother had barely even been born, it’s his fault our mother died. I only found out while I was filing away the casualty   
reports, his name was on one of them,”

“So…who has been taking care of you since your mother died?” Molly asked.

“Well, Aunt Pinako, would let Al and I have dinner with her and Winry a couple nights a week, But that was for about a year, then we stayed with Izumi-sensei, for another year before we moved to Central. I was about ten or eleven when that happened. We’ve been on our own since…course Winry has come to visit, actually she lives in Central with my brother now. Here, this is a picture of them." Ed took out a picture of Al, Winry and Him in front of Winry’s shop. Winry had her arms around both Elric brothers, she and Al were grinning while Ed pouted.

“So she’s your cousin…I can sort of see a resemblance.” Charlie started.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked. “I’m not related to her yet.”

“Yet?” Ron asked.

“Yeah…she’s Al’s and mine childhood friend. We’ve been friends our whole lives. She actually just recently started dating Al.” Ed smirked. “They are going to get married, even if I have to hog-tie Al myself to get him to the alter. He will marry Winry…then Winry won’t kill me with Wrench XVI.” Ed ended that part muttering evilly to himself.

“Alright” Ron said, taking a small step back, this new kid was scaring him.

“So Ed, what did they say when you left?” Molly asked changing the subject.

“Well Al’s last words to me were ‘Brother don’t get hurt, you promised you wouldn’t get yourself killed ag…’” Ed paused, he couldn’t add that part again “ ‘and if you do, I’ll turn you back into that cat.’” Ed shuddered. “then Winry’s last words were ‘Ed, you better not get yourself hurt, There is only one of you and if you die, my number one customer will be gone…and if you do die, I’ll make sure I force feed your dead body a couple of gallons of milk.’ I think that is about right” Ed replied thoughtfully. Everyone in the room looked at Ed to see if he was kidding, and paled even more when they saw the serious look on his face.

“Well…then…they must really be worried about you then.” Molly stated.

“Yea…like I do for them, after all, Winry’s parent’s also died when she was younger, so we three have always done our best to accommodate our little family the best we can.” Ed gave a small smiled.

“That’s sweet Ed” Hermonie gushed. Ed just blushes.

“So, I’ve told you about myself, how about you tell me about you guys and this school I’ll be going to.” Ed asked, as he then took a bite of his sandwich.

“Well…” Harry started.

 

With the rest of the afternoon flying by Ed learnt all there was to know about Hogwarts, who the good teachers were, who the bad one were. Hermonie had even lent Ed the books for the first three years. By the time, Molly was shooing all the kids upstairs to bed, Ed was already on the second year.

 

________________________________________

The next morning, Ed awoke before dawn. He looked around and slowly started to get nervous, he didn’t recognize where he was, he nearly transmutated his arm into his infamous sword when it all hit him like a ton of bricks…he was staying with a host family in England. Roy was already at the school, he wouldn’t see him for a few weeks, at least. Feeling anxious he started to get up, seeing as how he didn’t want people to know about his automail limbs, he had slept in his cloths, gloves and all. He felt something hit his hand, and gave a small smile as he whispered. 

“Morning Full-Flame.” Ed greeted, “I’m going to train a bit, then I’ll make some breakfast…so don’t wake up anyone.” Full-Flame nodded. Ed gave a small chuckle, “I knew you would take after me, I am the smart one, Flame isn’t.”

“Meow” Full-flame replied, as if he understood everything…maybe he did, in his own special way.

Ed got up and went outside, he had decided, he would change just as often as he would need to, any more and he was indirectly creating more opportunities for people to see his automail. Starting with a few kicks, Ed moved on to Punches as he started to clear his mind. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, yet so slow, as Ed started to do a furry of movements. After an hour, Ed stopped and re entered the house. He went upstairs to where the shower was, they had shown him last night where it was, and took a quick shower. He changed into his infamous leather pants, and black shirt. He the but on his boots, followed by his gloves. Heading back to the room, in which he slept, he grabbed two of the books he need to read, and Full-flame, before heading downstairs.

He took a glance at the clock in the living room, and was surprised to see that it wasn’t a clock, sort of, in actually had the name of each of the family members and they were all pointing at mortal danger. Shrugging, Ed took out his State Alchemist watch. It read, 5:30. Sighing, Ed dragged himself to the kitchen and started to look for a pan. He was a guest, so the least he could do was make breakfast.


	4. Of Trains and Giants

Chapter 4: Of Trains and Giants  
________________________________________  
Don’t own HP or FMA  
“Talk”  
‘Thought’

Chapter 4

 

As Arthur came down stairs for breakfast, he smelt the delicious aroma of eggs and sausage. Stomach growling in response to the smells, he entered the kitchen.

“Molly, what are you co…” He paused when he saw the one cooking was not his wife, but rather Edward Elric, the new student for Hogwarts. He spotted Molly at the table with a loving look in her eyes.

“Arthur, he cooks, he cleans…can we keep him” Molly begged.

“Um…” Arthur started

“I’d prefer not Mrs. Weasley, I doubt my fiancé would agree with that.” Ed chuckled. “He can barely keep his home clean, and he can set water on fire. If I wasn’t with him, he’d still be living on take out.” Ed smiled.

“But you’re the son I never had.” Molly argued.

“Molly, we have six sons…” Arthur told her

“Yes, but non of them were the perfect son. One who could clean and cook.” Molly replied causally.

“Still…I can’t. I live by the rule Equivalent Exchange.” Edward replied, “Whatever I get, I must return something of equal value.” Ed smirked. “So for every meal you make for me, I will make two, one for the meal you made for me, the other for letting me stay here, it’s the least I can do”

“Fine.” Molly replied sadly, “doesn’t mean, I still don’t want you to stay.” Ed laughed.

“Well, Mr. Weasley, The pancakes, sausage and eggs are done. You can eat them, before you head off to work…Where do you work?” Ed asked.

“The Ministry of Magic” Arthur replied, Ed gave him a confused look. “It’s the government for the Wizardry world. The have the job of finding Alchemist and keeping the Wiradry World a secret” Ed nodded understanding.

“It’s like in Amestris. The government is in charge of practically everything...but what is this about hunting Alchemists?” Ed replied.

Arthur nodded, "Most Wizards are scared of Alchemists, and therfore hate them. So ALchemists have it pretty ruff if they were to come to the Wizardry World...but you don't have anything to worry about that do you Edward", Ed just sweatdropped, as Arthursat downand started to eat, Molly followed along with Ed and Full-flame. ED made a promise to himself not to show that he is an Alchemist...even by drawing simple arraysif he eating, Arthur left, and Molly put a charm on the plates to clean them, Ed looked on with awe.

“You will have to teach me that one” Ed replied. “I hate doing dishes.”

“Sure I will.” Molly replied with a small smile.

“But I’ll have to teach you something in return…I know…I can teach you how to make stew. It’s an old Rockbell recipe. Aunt Pinako taught me it, after we discover Winry couldn’t cook. She wanted it to live on, even if it wasn’t going to be with a Rockbell. Personally, I think she taught me, so I could teach Winry’s kid incase she’s not around. So I’ll teach you it…incase I die before it can be passed on.” Ed replied, he muttered the last part softly but the two adults in the room still heard him.

“Sure, but what makes you think you’ll die before me?” Molly asked “Your so young” 

“I attract trouble,” Ed replied. “Just don’t tell the others that I told you that, and you can take credit for the breakfast, I don’t want it.”

“Alright, You Edward Elric have a deal.” Molly smiled. Ed smiled right back.

For the next few hours, before the others awoke, Ed started studying, he had just complete the third years books.

“Morning Ed.” Harry greeted.

“Morning Harry” Ed replied. “DO you happen to have the other books, I finished the ones Hermonie gave me, and I don’t want to wake her up just to ask her for them”

“Sure Ed. Give me a second.” Harry Replied, as he ran upstairs to get Ed the books. A few minutes later Harry returned carrying a stack of books. “Here you go Ed.”

“Thank you Harry” Ed replied, as he started to read one of the books.

“Your welcome Ed” Harry replied, as he made his way to the kitchen. Charlie and Bill were already eating.

Around lunch, Ed had finished the remaining books and started to go over them in detail, taking apart each piece of information and started to create his coded notes.

“Hey, Ed.” Ron called, Ed looked up.

“Yea?”

“Do you want to play Quidditch?” Ron asked.

“What’s Quid-witch?” Ed asked

“Quidditch, its a wizards’ game on broomsticks.” Ron replied.

“Why would we use brooms in a game?”

“We use them to fly.”

“You can fly on a broom!” Ed exclaimed, he figure that they would, but he had to keep up the charade.

“Yea” Ron replied, as if it was a question such as ‘the sky is blue.’

“Sure then.” Ed replied as he got up.

So the rest of the summer Ed spent his days playing Quidditch with his new friends, hiding his automail, creating his coded notes of the magic he learnt from the books he had borrowed, as well as practice most of his new knowledge on theses new spells and information. During the summer Ed became good Friends with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. He and Hermione would go on for hours talking about the history or something along the lines of the wizardry world. Although any time they asked him about Amestris, he would quickly change the subject. Before any of them knew it, it was the day to board the train.

Ed had gathered his things the night before and had laid out what he would wear. Everyone in the household were shocked to discovered he wore the same thing everyday, he had about five or six sets of the same outfit, though when asked about it, he just replied, that it was his favorite set of clothing and he always had extra incase on ripped. Waking up earlier then usual, Ed got changed. Putting on his traditional Leather pants and black shirt, he slipped on his boots and white gloves. Then he placed on his red coat, brushing his hair, he decide to put it in a pony-tail rather than spend the extra thirty minutes trying to braid it one handedly. Finishing, he went over to Full-flame and awoke him up. He got a hiss for his efforts, but none the less, the now grumpy cat was up and about. With that the pair headed downstairs. Seeing how it would be about a half an hour before anyone else woke up, Ed started to write a letter to his brother telling him of his adventures the past few weeks. He made sure he wrote in code so no one beside his brother, and maybe Winry, could read the letter and understand it.

He had just finish signing his name when Molly and Arthur Weasley came down the stairs followed by their eldest son Bill.

“Morning Ed,” Molly greeted.

“Morning Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill. Did you sleep alright?” Ed asked.

“We slept fine, Ed, but what are you doing up so early?” Bill asked.

“Nothing much, just writing a letter to my brother, I haven’t really been able to.” Ed replied. “So do you know where the nearest mailbox is?” Ed asked.

“No…why don’t you send it by owl?” Mr. Weasley replied. “You can use Errol.”

“You sure?” Ed asked, “It’ll be a long flight for him”

“Yea…don’t worry about it.” Molly replied. “Give me your letter.” Ed handed her his letter. She placed it inside an envelope and sent it off with Errol telling him to give the letter to Alphonse Elric.

“Thank you.” Ed thanked with a smile.

 

________________________________________

 

He was excited, Ed could barely keep a smile off his face. He was going to see Roy again after a month of not seeing him. They had arrived at King’s Cross at about 10:30 and were heading for platform 9 and ¾. 

“Alright Ed, since it’s your first time going to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione will go first. Then you and Harry can go.” Ed nodded, not understanding why they had stopped in front of a pillar between the stations 9 and 10. He then saw Ron and Hermione pushing their trunks through the pillar and disappear. “Now you two dears go. Ed if you get a little scared go at it in a run.” Ed nodded and started to push his trunk, forward, Full-flame yeowing in his ear. Trying to make him stop. Steeling his nerves he continued to walk forward, never stopping. Then he heard Harry Next to him.

“Well we’re here.” Ed looked up. And saw a train giving out different colored smoke. To say he was not nervous would be a lie. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, and he started to walk over to them. A few minutes later Molly and Ginny appeared.

“Now you five behave yourselves this year.” Molly stated.

“We will” The five stated.

“Oh, I’ll miss you.” Molly said as she gave Hermione and Ginny a hug. She then gave one to Ron and Harry. Then finally she went to Ed, as she hugged him, he took a small step back, but Molly didn’t notice.

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley” Ed whispered. Molly looked surprised but didn’t comment on it. Ed on the other hand was trying to fight the tears threatening to fall. The last person to hug him like this was Izumi-sensei, after she had beaten Al and him up after discovering they had done a Human Transmutation to try and revive their mother.

“Now, take care you five. I don’t want to hear about any of you in the Hospital wing, except for the flu.” Molly replied. “Now get going or you’ll be left by the train.” The five waved as they boarded the train. Ron and Hermione went towards the Perfect compartments in the front, while Ginny went off to find a couple of her friends. Ed and Harry were able to find an empty compartment near the back of the train.

“So Ed…umm” Harry started trying to make conversation.

“Why are all the Weasley’s in mortal danger?” Ed asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Their clock, it has them all in Mortal danger why?” Ed replied.

“Oh…well the Wizardry world is in a War of some sort.” Harry explained.

“A war?” Ed repeated. His eyes narrowed. Harry nodded.

“There is this evil wizard name Voldemort. He wants to take over the Wizard World, and he is trying to do it by killing a lot of people. His main goal though is to kill me.”

“Sounds like some one I know,” Ed muttered thinking of the Homunculi.

“He also wants to rid the Wizard world of Muggle-born” Harry continued. Ed thought of Scar.

“So why does he want to kill you?” Ed asked. Harry sighed. For the rest of the trip Harry explained about Voldemort.

“For practically every year I have been in Hogwarts he has tried to kill me.” Harry replied. “Last year he had set a trap, which caused my God-father to die. The year before that he killed a classmate of mine instead of me, when he tried to kidnap me from a tournament. In my third year he didn’t do anything, but in my second year, a ghost of him in the past tried to kill me. In my first year Voldemort tried to get the Philosopher stone, and had used a teacher to try and kill me, but didn’t succeed, and the stone was destroyed…” Harry explained.

“You had a Philosopher stone and you let it be destroyed?” Ed whispered, “ I doubt you know what it take to make a stone.” Ed gave a small laugh. “Those poor souls” Ed sighed. Harry looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean Ed.” Harry asked.

“It’s nothing” Ed smiled, “Now could you explain this Quidditch?” Harry nodded; slightly confused with Ed’s mood swings but complied non-the less.

Harry started to explain to Edward all the parts to Quidditch, while at the Weasley’s, Ed had only played a few times, and they had never used all the balls. Once Harry had finished telling Ed about the finer points to Quidditch, Ron and Hermione arrived at their compartment.

“Hey Ed, Harry” Hermione greeted as she sat down next to Ed. Over the summer, the two had become the best of friends. Ed was someone Hermione could actually talk to on a higher level, who actually understood her. Ron, on the other hand wasn’t as thrilled, his crush on Hermione didn’t help matters either.

“So who do you think this year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?” She asked.

“ My guess is a Ghost.” Ron replied. “I mean everyone knows that position is cursed. We’ve been at Hogwarts for five years, and Each year something happens to them.”

“I agree with Ron, unless Dumbledore got Snape to teach it, then we’d be dead.” Harry added.

“His name is Roy Mustang, and he’s from Amestris, like me.” Ed replied. “I rode on the same train as him here. We talked, he’s nice when he wasn’t a bastard.” Ed gave a small smirk at that.

“You met him?” Hermonie asked. “What did he look like, did he seem smart? Why would Dumbledore ask someone from Amestris to teach us?”

“Maybe because he couldn’t get any one else,” Ed replied. “He’s about a foot taller then me, with black hair, and dark blue eyes. His skin is paler then mine, and he was in his late twenties.” Ed looked at his watch to check the time. “When are we supposed to get there?”

“About 7…Ed, that’s a neat watch, where did you get it?” Hermione asked. “I’ve never seen you with it before.” Ed froze, he forgot that he had never shown his watch.

“Well, um…I always have it on me…I got it for being apart of a small group of people who help fight in the War, although I was never on the front lines” Ed stated, that was a big lie. “I helped out with the main parts of researching out new methods for our alchemists to fight. These were sort of our badges, all we had to do was show them and we were in.” The trio nodded, believing him. They seemed to have fallen for his mask, believing he was too innocent to lie to them straight in the face.

“Wow, you must have been important back in your country.” Ron stated.

“No really. Where I helped, I was in a background group, so not many know of what I did.” Ed replied truthfully. Most of the time he did fight, he was fighting against the homunculi, and that was the real reason for the war, while everyone had just though it was a military up rise. Not that most mind, the old way the things were run was a lot worse then the way the things were run now.

“The unknown hero, basically.” Hermione replied. “A hero, in which no one knows about.”

Ed blushed and scratched his head. “I wouldn’t call myself a hero.” He gave a sheepish smile.

“Ed, did you ever see anyone die?” Harry asked seriously

“Yes, one person was a Brigadier General. He was an Alchemist. We, Al and I, were at Eastern Headquarter…that was the name of the city. I don’t know why he was there but me and Al were there researching in the library. It was in the middle of the day and I decide to take a walk. I told Al, and went out. I had just came out of an alley when I saw him fighting another man…one that wasn’t a part of the military, since he was dressed in casual cloths. The General fought, but the guy dodged him, and brought his right hand up to the general’s face and imploded it. Blood came out from behind as he guy let go, letting the General drop to the ground. He then noticed me watching, and would have killed me to, had Major, now Coronal, Armstrong hadn’t arrived and caused enough of a commotion with his Alchemy that allowed me enough time to run away. I was about 13 at the time. It was at the very beginning of the war.” Ed reminisced.

“Wow, so…umm….” Harry couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I think we should get changed. After all, we only have about an hour before we arrive.” Ed replied once again changing the subject in order to prevent the silence that was doomed to follow. They all nodded. Hermione and Ed stood up and left to allow the other two a chance to change while they took their robes to the nearest bathroom.  
Ron and Harry shared a confused look, Ed could have changed in there with them…but if he had, then they would have seen his automail.

 

________________________________________

 

Ten minutes later Ed and Hermione returned and the group continued to talk. 

“Well, Ed I really hope you get sorted to our house?” Ed blinked in confused. These wizards made him very confused, why couldn’t they make everything simpler. The gang seeing his looks sighed as Hermione explained further. “Hogwarts is divided into four houses. We are in the Gryffindor house. For all first years, the students are sorted into one of these four houses, and they sort of become a small family for you while you are away from home.” Hermione explained further. Ed nodded in understanding, he couldn’t seem to shake off the feeling that the name of the school was familiar. It was then that the train was pulled to a stop. “Well we are here. Come on, let’s go. We are supposed to leave our things here, and they will deliver them to our rooms…by the way Ed do you know how you are supposed to get to the castle?”

“No, no one ever told me.” Ed replied.

“We’ll ask Hagrid” Harry replied. He could see that Ed saw nervous. “You don’t have to worry about it. Everything will be fine.” Ed nodded, and took a few breaths. The four of them stepped off the train and headed towards a very large man. “Hey Hagrid. Do you know where Edward Elric is supposed to go? By boat or carriage.” Hagrid paused in his annual ‘First years over hear shouting’ and looked at Harry.

“Yea, Old Dumbledore wants him to go by carriage.” Hagrid replied. “Is this him?” Harry nodded.

“Ed, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Edward Elric.” Harry replied.

“Nice to meet you Edward. Hope to see you around this year.”

“Nice to meet you too sir.” Ed replied.

“Well now, you’re very polite. No need to call me sir, Hagrid will do just fine. Harry, Hermione, Ron make sure you teach this little fellow the ropes around here…” Hagrid started.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT IF A LEAF FELL ON IT THAT IT WOULD CRUSH HIM!” Ed shouted, causing the whole station to go quite. Hagrid took a step back, as did Hermione, Ron and Harry.

“ I never…” Hagrid couldn’t finish as Ed started to stomp away, he made it four feet when he realized something. Turning around he went to Hagrid.

“You said Dumbledore correct?” Ed asked, Hagrid nodded. “Not Albus Dumbledore by any chance. Odd fellow who loves candy?” Ed asked. Hagrid nodded. “Wonderful. The one thing I didn’t need. Him here, he’s going to kill me.” Ed started to mutter as he took his hair out of his pony tail, and started to walk away. “No wonder this place sounded so familiar…God, then the ghosts are going to be there…This is just not going to help…damn it.” He started to move towards where the carriages were located.

“Umm…Bye Hagrid.” Hermione said as she grabbed Ron and Harry, “We have to get going or we will be late.” Hagrid only nodded. The three of them were able to find Ed in a carriage waiting for them, still muttering to himself…they could see his hands tremble as he tried to do his long hair into a braid.

“The one day I decide not to do the braid…”

“Ed. Are you alright.” Hermione asked. She was shocked to know that Ed knew Dumbledore.

“Yes…no…I need to get my hair into a braid before we arrive at the castle…I just can’t.” Ed started.

“Let me do it. You relax.” Hermione stated as she made sure Ed turned as she quickly parted his blond hair into three parts and started to braid it. Ed took a couple of deep breaths.

“So where did you meet Dumbledore?” Harry asked, as soon as those words left his mouth he wished he had never said them as they sent Ed into a wave of semi-hysterics. He started to mumble of someone killing him and getting some money, someone owed him, and how the simple plans never work.

 

________________________________________


	5. The Sorting and Dumbledore

Chapter 5: The Sorting and Dumbledore   
________________________________________  
Don’t own HP or FMA   
“Talk”  
‘Thought’

Chapter 5

Hermione had just finished Ed’s braid when they arrived at the Castle.

“There all done, now take a few deep breaths and calm your self down.” Hermione stated.

“Those never work” Ed replied, as he started to mutter the exact measurements of the human body. Once he finished, he closed his eyes. After a moment, he stood up and got out of the carriage. The other three followed. “If things go as how I believe they will, your going to see something you never thought you’d ever see.” Ed smirked, his eyes held the usual look all those who truly knew him knew of, those eyes showed that Ed was up to something very bad, as he entered the castle.

“Mr. Elric, it is nice to see you.”

“Professor McGonagall, it’s good to see you again. Harry, Ron and Hermione mentioned to me about the sorting. I guess it’s safe to assume that it’s a hat correct.” Ed smirked.

“Correct, did the others tell you?” McGonagall asked.

“I guess you could say, I added the clues up with some personal knowledge. Though I’m curious to how I will be sorted. Before or after the First years?”

“After.” McGonagall replied. Ed nodded.

“Good. Well, I’ll see you guys at dinner” Ed waved them goodbye as he walked with McGonagall, a smirk on his lips. This would so make up for the five pounds Dumbledore owed him, and that was without the eighty some years of interest.

________________________________________

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down nervously. There was something about Ed’s warning that made them nervous…that plus his reaction to Dumbledore being here. They were extremely nervous. They looked up at the first years being sorted, they couldn’t see Ed, they knew he was up there just not wear. They noticed the knew teacher…he was exactly as Ed described him except that he was more paler then they had imagine. Then they saw it. It was Full-Flame, Ed cat, going up to their new teacher and deliver a small note. Their new teacher read it, and his eyes narrowed, before shaking his head slightly. He looked at Full-Flame and nodded. He jumped off his lap and ran towards the shadows. When McGonagall called the last person up. The hat called out “Ravenclaw” Applause came throughout the hall. Dumbledore stood up. 

“Welcome everyone. First I’d like to give a special welcome to our new students, next I’d like to introduce our New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Mustang. Also I’d like to introduce a transfer student to our school. He will be placed in sixth year. So, once he is sorted we shall begin our banquet.” Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall.

“Elric, Edward.” The whole hall was quiet as thumps were heard as Edward walked out from the shadows looking directly at Dumbledore. Albus looked up at him in shock. Ed gave a small smile. “Long time no see Albus. You’ve become quite old, from the last time I’ve seen you.” The ever-present smile on Dumbledore’s lips vanished as he stared at Edward. Standing he looked directly into Ed’s golden eyes.

“Edward Elric?” He asked. Ed nodded. The headmaster nodded before promptly fainting on the spot.

“Good to see you to.” Ed smirked. “Now, the hat?” McGonagall nodded and gave him the hat, as Snape and Spout looked went to Dumbledore’s side.

 

________________________________________

 

“Ah, a sixth year, and a transfer student that’s new.” The hat stated. 

“You don’t remember me Grant Hotis?” Ed asked.

“How do you know my name, only the head master and…Edward?” 

“Yea, I made it home Grant. But it seems as if this place caught up to me.” 

“How’s your family?”

“Father’s dead. Al’s dating that Winry girl I was telling you, and Roy…he asked me to marry him, and I said yes.” 

“Congrats. You deserve it.”

“Thanks.”

“Know what am I supposed to do now?” 

“I think you were supposed to sort me?” 

“Oh yea. You finally decided to come to school here.”

“If I had known it was this particular school, I wouldn’t have come.”

“That hurts.”

“I don’t care.” 

“I’m putting you in Slytherin then.”

“Like I would know the difference between the houses.”

“Right, But you fit the criteria, as you do with Gryffindor, but they are a bunch of nosy kids, so your secrets will be better off in Slytherin.” 

“If you say so…who’s the head of Slytherin?” 

“Severus Snape. Good kid, smart, just mislead…hey your 21 years old, what are you doing posing as a 16 year old?” 

“How did you know that?” 

“I looked in your mind Shrimp.”

“WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO IS SO SMALL THAT A MILLIMETER IS LONGER THEN HE IS!” Ed shouted, both mentally and verbally.

“You don’t have to yell.”

“Bastard, that’s the last time I attack your soul to anything.” 

“You attached me to an old, fried, crumple old hat. You could find anything better?” 

“Well yea, but you had annoyed me, so I decided not to. Besides you said old twice.” 

“You know what. SLYTHERIN. There you go you jerk.”

“Bastard” Ed replied as he took off the hat and paused to look at the tables. Putting on a grin on his face and scratching the back of his head he turned to the teacher table. The   
whole hall was silent. “Which table is Slytherin?” This seemed to snap the teachers out of it. They had awoke Dumbledore up and had seated him back at the table to avoid any more worry in the students.

“Mr. Elric, it’s the table at the far left.” Snape replied.

“Thank you Professor” Ed replied as he started to walk towards his house table. He took a seat right in the middle of the table. As soon as his butt hit the chair people began to start talking.

________________________________________

 

Dumbledore looked at Ed, it was impossible, he had died back in 1927…or at least that was what was said after he had just disappeared. He knew he would have to talk to him. It was   
impossible that over all these years Ed had not changed one bit. It was amazing, he looked barely older then he did when the last time Dumbledore had seen him, while he himself had aged so much in these eighty some years. 

Roy hid a smile behind his cup. It was good to see Ed; it was perfect that Ed was able to inform him of this new development in time for him not to react. Though, when he saw the messenger, he almost had to give it a way. “Ed, very clever. Full-Flame, only us would understand it’s true meaning” Roy muttered to himself. Over the summer he had gotten onto speaking turns with the Potions teacher, while becoming good friends with both Professor Sprout and McGonagall. Not so much as Professor Flitwick considering his height reminded him of Edward. He was settling, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Ed could do the same thing. He knew Ed was good at adapting to a changing fight, but would he be good in a social situation. Even with orders to try and act like a 16 year old, could he really do it, did he even know how…after all at this time ever since he was 12 he had been fighting in the military, giving up any childhood nativity he could have had left.

 

________________________________________

 

Harry was shocked. Not only had Ed caused Dumbledore to faint, he had yelled at the Sorting Hat and been placed in Slytherin. Then he just had to sit next to Draco…wait, since when had he been referring to Malfoy as Draco. Harry wanted to bash his head against the table, but couldn’t since the food had just appeared. Harry cast a glance at Hermonie; she had a distraught look on her face as the Hat called out Slytherin. Harry knew she wanted Ed in Gryffindor, believing him to be a kindred spirit. Sighing, to himself, he looked over at the Slytherin table, There was Ed talking with Draco…Malfoy, MALFOY. There was Ed talking to Malfoy, hot…stop it. Harry groaned as he placed his head in his hands. 

“Harry, you alright?” Ron asked.

“Fine” Harry muttered, trying to get certain images out of his head.

As Ed started to fill his plate with food, He started a conversation with the boy next to him.

“So what’s your name?” Ed asked.

“Draco Malfoy, why do you want to know?” Draco replied.

“Curious…so what year you in?” Ed asked

“Sixth, like you…so how did you make Dumbledore faint…that was the most entertain thing all night.”

“Well, he knew my Great Grandfather…I look exactly like him. Really, when my brother and I saw his picture we were scared, especially after we saw what our grandfather looked like,   
he was Exactly like Al. Then came our mother, who believe it or not doesn’t look anything like either of us…which is kind of weird, but we never paid much thought to it, since she was all we had.” Ed rambled. “ I thought it would be funny to do, since I was named after him and my mother told us stories, of what he did when he was younger.”

“Interesting…and yelling while be sorted?”

“That hat called me short.” Ed replied simply. Malfoy nodded.

“So you are a muggle born.” Malfoy asked.

“What’s a muggle?” Edward asked.

“People who don’t have magic in them”

“Well, my father, the bastard had some, but my mother didn’t…though her father and her grandfather did. So I don’t know” Ed lied. First he didn’t have grandparents, and no one in   
his family knew magic…just alchemy.

“I guess you aren’t both parents have a magical line in them, just that in your mother it didn’t show.” Malfoy replied.

“I see. So Draco…who are your friends?” Ed asked. Malfoy looked at with a start.

“Why did you call me Draco?” Malfoy asked.

“That’s your name isn’t it…besides you call me by my first name so I call you by yours. Equivalent Exchange.” Ed smirked.

“You know Ed, you aren’t so bad.” Malfoy stated.

“Really, I didn’t even know I was bad. Harry and the others never mentioned it.” Ed replied thoughtfully.

“How do you know Potter?” Malfoy asked.

 

“I spent the summer with him, it was nice of the Weasley to let me stay. Besides Hermione lent me the books you guys had already learnt so I was able to catch up relatively quickly.” Malfoy nodded

“So they corrupted you?”

“If they had, would I be in Slytherin?” Ed gave an evil smirk. Malfoy chuckle.

“I guess you wouldn’t”

________________________________________

 

The rest of the evening went like that. Right as the tables were getting up, Snape walked over to the Slytherin table. 

“Mr. Elric, the Headmaster would like to see you.” Ed nodded.

“Alright, lead the way Professor.” Ed replied as he turned towards Snape. The two headed towards the side doors. Soon they reached a giant statue.

“Rock Candy” Snape said, the Statue sprung to the side allowing the pair to head down a set of stairs. After a few moments Snape knocked on the door then entering the room.

“Welcome…Severus, Edward…you are the same Edward I knew, right?” Ed shook his head; he was going to use the same lie all over again.

“No, you are mistaking me for my Great Grandfather Edward Elric…my mother’s grandfather…we look exactly alike. Trust me I’ve seen picture. I recognized your name from the stories my mother used to tell my brother and me before she died. I thought it would be funny to see how you react” Ed lied.

“I see, and the other Edward Elric…” Dumbledore asked.

“Dead, he died thirty years ago.” Ed replied.

“I see. Well I do have to admit, you are the spitting image of him…your even of the same…stature,” Dumbledore chose his words carefully.

“Were you calling me short?” Ed asked his eyes narrowing.

“NO, I mean no, Mr. Elric…” Dumbledore paled. The Edward he knew was very loud when someone called him short.

“Call me Edward. I don’t mind. Mr. Elric is a mouth full.” Ed replied.

“I’ll keep that in mind Edward…Well that was all I wanted to ask you. You see the elder Edward Elric had disappeared and none of us knew what had happened to him…now we know.”

“I’m glad to be of help, now…I’ll be off to the Slytherin dorms…what would the password be?” Ed asked.

“Snake Metal.” Snape answered. Edward nodded.

“Thank you” Ed said as he left. Once he was out of sight Snape looked at Dumbledore.

“He’s the exactly the same” Dumbledore sighed. “And if they are as similar as I believe they are, there are not going to be boundaries between houses and a lot of rules are going to be broken.”

“You don’t think he lied?” Snape asked.

“No, why would he, he would definitely fit the age group…Severus did you get Ed from the Slytherin dorm rooms?” Dumbledore asked.

“No Albus, from the Grand Hall. Why?” Snape asked.

“How would he know where the Slytherin dorms are then?” Dumbledore replied. It dawned on Snape.

“I don’t know Albus…but we should definitely watch over him…we don’t know what his intentions are, I doubt he was placed in Slytherin because he is shy, for the few hours I was with him, he was anything but shy.”

“Really, what did you learn?” Dumbledore asked intrigued. Snape blushed slightly in remembrance.

“He’s gay, and he’s engaged.” Snape replied. “He loves books and loves to learns.”

“All that?” Dumbledore asked “Well that is very interesting…but I think we should head to bed, tomorrow will be the first day of classes.” Snape nodded and left leaving Dumbledore   
alone with Fawkes.

“It’s all very interesting.” Dumbledore muttered to himself.

________________________________________

 

The next day came too quickly for both students and teachers. Ed sat down at his house table and immediately started to eat his breakfast; twenty minutes later when Snape started to hand out their schedules he was still eating. 

“Ed, are you alright, you’ve been eating for twenty five minutes.” Draco asked.

“Yea, I always eat a lot.” Ed replied, as he finished his toast. “So what’s our first class?”

“Double Defense against the Dark Arts followed by double Potions and then a single class of Transfiguration…we are spending the day with the Gryffindors.”

“Really, that great,” Ed replied as he finished another serving of eggs,

“Only you would say that” Draco shook his head with a faint smile.. They had only known each other the night, but Draco and Ed became good friends…well as good as friends as Ed   
was allowed. Draco had even started to stray from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had also started to notice some strange quirks in Ed, such as not being able to change in front of anyone. Not to mention he always wore his gloves, and never wore anything that showed his arms or his leg, even his pajamas were long sleeved, and he always wore thick socks.  
The two started to walk towards the Defense classroom, and took a seat in the middle of the room. On the table next to Ed sat Hermione and Ron and Harry sat behind her.

“Hey guys…did you sleep well?” Ed asked turning over to them. The trio blinked, they had thought that him becoming buddies with Malfoy meant, no more friend Ed. Obviously they were mistaken.

“We slept well Ed…how about you?” Hermione asked.

“It was alright…I’ve slept better…Oh, Guys do you know Draco?” Ed asked innocently.

“Yes, Ed we do.” Harry replied.

“That’s great…that means I don’t have to introduce you.” Ed smiled.

“Well, Mr. Elric if your done talking, then I’d like to start my lesson,” A voice called from the front of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Don’t own HP or FMA

“Talk”

‘Thought’

 

* * *

 

Chapter 6

 

“Oh well then…go on ahead then.” Ed smirked as he looked the teacher straight in the eye. “After all we can’t have you waste your precious time.”

            “I see then let’s start.” Roy began. “I have looked over your records and your classes have fallen in a number of different areas, some better then others. Because of this I would like to start off by asking if any of you have any questions.” Roy was surprised when he saw Edward’s hand raised.

            “Well Professor…” Ed paused for a moment. “I know that you are from Ametris…are you going to return there next week for the Independence Day that the new Furher implemented. After all I heard you had great input in the development of the new government.” Ed would have laughed if he could at the face Roy pulled. It seemed as if he had forgotten that he would need to be apart of the event. Ed could get out of it since he was still considered by many as being dead.

            “I think I will be…Any other questions?” Roy asked; the whole class raised their hand. “That doesn’t pertain to me or my personal life.” Everyone else’s hand went down. “Alright then let’s get started with the lesson. We will begin with the relationship between Alchemists and Wizards…so that by the end of the class many, if not all of you, will learn that Alchemists are not as bad as many wizards believe. That is to say that many of them are not crazy…they are just not evil…”

 

 

* * *

 

“That was such a good class.” Hermione gushed as she, Harry and Ron walked out of class. “Who knew there was so much information on Alchemist.”

            “I think it is suspicious how a Wizard knows so much about Alchemists.” Ron growled. “I also don’t like how he kept looking over at us. I just know he was checking you out Hermione. I can see a player from over a mile away.”

            “Come on Ron. He’s like 10 years older then us. There is no way he’d be hitting on us.” Hermione argued. “Besides what’s wrong with some harmless flirting?”

            “You know…I don’t think Professor Mustang was looking at us.” Harry stated as the three of them entered their next class.

 

* * *

 

Draco and Ed went their separate ways after class. Draco headed down to the dungeons and Ed entered Roy’s office. He had barely closed the door when he was pushed against the wall by a passionate kiss.

            “You know if it wasn’t me who entered the class then that would have been very embarrassing.” Ed smirked.

            “Good thing it was you then.” Roy replied. “Although I do think that the kitten you found is adorable.”

            “I thought he would make a good mix of the two of us. Although I can’t help but wonder when people might realize.”

            “You live with a group of them for a few weeks and none of them noticed your arm. We could have sex in front of them and they wouldn’t realize it.”

            “Is that an invitation?”

            “Only if you behave.”

            “Oh in that case I’ll just have to inform a certain colonel.”

            “My my, General, is that a threat.”

            “Of course my bastard.”

            “Love you too Edward. Now get to class before you get into trouble. We are supposed to be undercover here.”

            “I know. So what excuse are you going to use next week. You’ll have to be gone for at least a week.”

            “I think I’ll use the excuse of my sister, Riza, is ill.”

            “I see.”

            “Go to class.”

            “Love ya Bastard.”

            “Love you too, Ed.” With that Ed left the class and made his way to the dungeons.

           

* * *

 

“About time you got here.” Draco scowled. “We have Herbology with the Ravenclaw in twenty minutes.”

            “Sorry. I got a little lost on the way down here.” Ed lied as he let the Slytherin drag him to the Greenhouses.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next week passed as a blur. Through much effort on Edward’s part; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco started to get along. With the news that their Professor Mustang had to leave to deal with a family emergency, they were all waiting to see who their substitute teacher would be. It seems as if Mustang had asked a friend of his from Ametris to come to take care of his class while he was gone.

            “Hey Ed, do you know who the sub will be?” Draco asked.

            “Not the slightest clue. But if he or she is from Central I might have met them…” Ed was cut off by a flash of light. Groaning he thumped his head onto his desk. “Anyone but him. Damn you…”

            “Hello class my name is Maes Hughes and let me show you pictures of my darling Elyisa…Oh hello Edward. I was wondering when I get to see you. To think that you and Roy…”Hughes started.

            “Shut Up!” Edward shouted, he took a deep breath before continuing. “Please Maes…get on with the lesson...”

            “But I have yet to show everyone pictures of Elyisa. Isn’t she adorable? Pass the pictures along. Yes. Now this one is her playing dress up in her mother’s cloths. Now that is a cute girl. Oh and here is a picture of her on her red bicycle. Edward and Al gave it to her for her birthday. Oh what a party that was. We have two cakes. Here are some pictures…”

            “Umm excuse me. But why two cakes?” A girl asked.

            “Oh. One for Elysia and one for Edward here, they have the same birthday. Just eleven…or is it more now. I forgot how long you were missing for.” Maes sighed. “Those were hard times. But you came back…and look how cute the two of you look. I think I might have brought some picture from that incident with the array and the cat. The picture of the two of you sleeping together is so cute…oh shoot I left it at home…”

            “Damn it Maes if you don’t stop with the pictures I am going to go Hawkeye on you and you will regret ever coming here.” Edward threatened.

            “You both are so mean. Roy said the same thing to me as he tried to explain what it was that I needed to teach. But right after he threatened me, his train arrived and he had to leave…so I don’t know what I have to do while I’m here.”

            “So then just let us out early.” Ron suggested.

            “I guess so. Besides I need to talk to you Ed. Alphonse wanted me to tell you about the wedding. He has it planned for July. Wanted me to tell you.” Maes stated.

            “Has he picked out a date yet?” Ed asked

            “No…but he’s thinking early rather then later.” Ed nodded.

            “Thanks for the message; I’ll write to him about it.”

            “There is something else.”

            “What.”

            “I shouldn’t tell you. But you should know.”

            “Just tell me Maes.”

            “Your brother isn’t dead.”

            “He’s what?”

            “We found evidence of him at the Border of Ametris and Xing. We think he’s heading here.”

            “Does _he_ know?” Ed asked.

            “No…but he will when he speaks with Armstrong.”

            “This isn’t good.”

            “That’s not all.

            “What else is there?”

            “Scar is on the move up here as well.”

            “Perfect.”

            “Stay alert will you. I head out tomorrow. Roy never said I had to stay here the whole time and I’m sure he sent me here so that I wouldn’t be there while he visited.”

            “Okay…Thanks for the information.” Edward said as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Hermione and Draco shared a look. Out of the four of them, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione; the two of them had become good friends fairly quickly. Hermione was happy to finally talk to who she didn’t need to explain concepts to in order to talk about them. They could tell that there were more to the conversation between Edward and Maes then was actually said. They also could tell that the conversation between the two became serious when Ed suddenly paled and frowned. They had never seen the body with anything other then a smile on his face. They couldn’t help but wonder what their new friend had gotten himself into. They along with the rest of the class followed the blond out.

            The rest of the class went back to their dorms, but Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron followed Edward. After about a twenty minute walk around the castle. Edward stopped and punched the wall with his right arm. The wall broke around his hand.

            “That bastard. How the hell is he still alive?”

            “Ed? Are you alright?” Hermione asked.

            “Perfect. I’m perfect. I just found out that the brother who wanted me dead is still alive after I had tried to kill him.”

            “Wait you tried to kill your brother?” Ron asked.

            “He started it.” Ed smirked. “I didn’t even know he was alive until he tried the first time. I’m just lucky he’s going after me and not Al. I probably would hunt him down if I knew he wasn’t after me.”

            “You just have to be extra careful from now on.” Harry stated. “You’ll just have to keep your guard up.”

            “No…I know him. He’s got a plan. He’s not going to attack until that plan is complete. I know I have a few weeks, before anything happens.” Ed stated. “But don’t worry about him. I can deal with him. After all I kept one of his old books. So I know I can kill him when the time comes. But he’s not the one I have to keep my guard up…it’s someone else. But I rather not talk about it now.”

            “We understand Ed.” Draco said, ignoring Ron’s denial.

            “Thanks you guys…umm, could you leave me alone for a while. I need to write to Al and tell him what’s going on. So he doesn’t punish me for getting hurt later on.

 

* * *

 

Hope you like.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Don’t own HP or FMA

“Talk”

‘Thought’

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 7

           

            Roy returned much to the classes’ delight, and classes resumed their normal schedule. It was about a month since school began and Edward and Roy had gotten used to the school. It had started out as a normal day; Edward had gone to Potions and was working with Draco. The two of them were nearly done when it happened. Neville had been working with Dean on the Potion right behind them and due to Neville's lack of skill in the subject caused the potion to explode. Turning just in time, Edward was able to push Draco out of the way before getting soaked with the potion. Sitting on the floor, Ed just looked dumbfounded when he felt something happened. He was just able to look behind him and see a golden tail flick before his eyes before and unbearable pain hit him. Knowing the cause, he cautiously clapped his hands together and changed his auto mail. Hoping he had done it to the right size he looked around at his classmates. He wobbled a little as he tried to get his balance and stared at the shocked eyes of everyone in the classroom.

            "What happened to me?" Edward asked strangely calm.

            "You have cat ears and a tail." Draco replied.

            "Oh." Ed replied as he looked down at himself. "I probably should change. It can't be good to stay in potion soaked robes for very long." With that he limped out of the room. The class watched in shock for a few minutes before they heard it. "GOD DAMN IT ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD. WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS AGAIN. I MEAN I CAN UNDERSTAND IT ONCE BUT TWICE. WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH? I MEAN REALLY A TAIL. A GOD DAMN FUCKING TAIL! AND CAT EARS. I BET MY EYES ARE CHANGED TOO? WHY THE HELL DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" The rest of the rant was lost as Edward walked closer to his dorms and further away from the classroom.

            "Detention Longbottom. Fifty points from Gryffindor for turning you fellow schoolmate into part cat." Snape stated. "Class is dismiss. Mr. Malfoy go check on Mr. Elric, and then take him to the hospital wing. I must speak with the headmaster."

With that the class gathered their things and left the room.

 

* * *

 

            As Draco got closer to the dorms he began to hear Edward’s Ranting, he didn't understand half of what he said since most of it made no sense.

            "Umm, Ed...Professor Snape wants me to take you to the Infirmary."

            "Fine..." Edward sighed. "I am never going to live this down." He looked down at his leg and quickly transmutated it so that it would fit better. He knew he lost a few inches as he re-changed into a cat-boy, for a lack of a better word. His quick change of his arm made his right arm to fit perfectly in his new body. Walking out, he nearly tripped on his robes. "One word Draco and you will wish you have never been born." Edward threatened as he saw the smile appear on Draco's face. Draco just grinned.

 

* * *

 

            "Now Mr. Elric..." Dumbledore started, As much as he hated to admit it he was at a lost as to say in this incident. After all never in the history of Hogwarts had a boy been turned into a mixture of a Cat and a human. As Edward narrowed his eyes his pupils turned into slits.

            "I can see that this is just a potion accident gone astray." Roy stated as he smirked, he placed his hand onto of Edward's head and started to scratch his ears. Edward’s glare started to relax and his eyes glazed over as he leaned into Roy's chest. A soft purring sound coming from him. Roy gave a small chuckle.

            "Umm, Professor Mustang?" Hermione started as she, Harry, Draco and Ron watch him lean into Roy. "I don't think Ed would appreciate it that you...well scratched his ears."

            "Well, if you know another way to shut him up, I'll be happy to hear it." Roy muttered. "Severus...what is the antidote?"

            "Well from what little remained of the potion. I believe I will simply need to...For Merlin sakes make him stops purring...create an antidote. But what seems to happen is that the potion Longbottom created is one that transforms the user into a creature they have been before. So my guess is that at one point Mr. Elric here used to be this creature that we see here otherwise he wouldn't have been affected." Severus explained. "The antidote is easy to create but it will take me a day to make it."

            "Then I believe it will be best to isolate Mr. Elric." Dumbledore sighed.

            "He can stay in my Rooms with me. Leaving him in here, we suffer from the chance of letting him become a point of gawk if we leave him here. Anyone can have access to him here. But in my Rooms, the access is limited to just myself and a selected few." Roy suggests innocently, he paused in scratching Edward's ears. "What do you say Mr. Elric?" Roy looked down at his Fiancé.

            "What ever. I just want a bowl of Cream and to take a nap." As soon as Edward said that and noticed the look in Roy's eye he regretted ever saying anything.

            "So it is in agreement." Roy smirked; he then dropped Edward to the floor. "Follow me Mr. Elric." Roy waited for Edward to get up; ignoring the glare Edward gave to him and the calmly muttered 'Bastard' that followed. Getting up Edward followed him out of the room.

            "Albus, you do know he never told us why...or how, he became this cat creature in the first place." Severus stated.

            "I know Severus."

            "You know if I didn't know any better I would say Professor Mustang knew and that's why he scratched Ed's ears." Harry stated.

            "That is ridicules Harry. How would he know that?" Ron asked. "They have never met before coming here." Draco and Hermione just shared a look.

 

* * *

 

            “You know you didn’t have to drop me on the floor.”

            “I did since you were starting to nuzzle my neck. You know I think I have a ball of yarn somewhere in my room."

            "Bastard. You know that these instincts are hard to control. I believe you recalled the last time this happened."

            "Yes...I vaguely remember someone curling themselves on my lap nuzzling a certain area that nearly got me shot by Hawkeye for."

            "Really...oh I remember now, that was funny. Good thing you were the Furher then otherwise you might have been fired for molesting a subordinate."

            "Full-metal. I believe it was you who was doing the molesting." Roy stated.

            "You can't really molest the willing." Ed smirked. "Now...about that cream I wanted."

            "Yes about that...I thought you hated milk."

            "Whoever said there was milk in it. All I know is that I have a pass to spend the night in your room from the Headmaster. And I want to take full advantage of it."

            "And you call me the pervert." Roy laughed as stopped in front of a painting. "Flame-metal." The painting swung open.

            "A little full of yourself."

            "No more then you." With that the two entered the Room not to appear to the general public until the next morning.

           

* * *

 

            "Draco. Wait up. I want to talk with you."

            "Yes Hermione?" Draco asked as he turned to face the Gryffindor. 

            "What do you think is going on with Edward?” Hermione asked.

            “You mean besides turning into a cat creature?” Draco asked. At Hermione’s glare he sighed. “No clue at what it really is. But some of his habits indicate that he is in fact hiding something.”

            “I know. His gloves make me wonder. I mean why would someone where gloves all the time.”

            “Even to bed; you know even though we share a room, I have only ever scene him in his school robes; never in any leisure cloths.”            

            “It was the same when he was staying at the Weasley’s. He always wore the same cloths, every day. Even on the warmest of days.” Hermione stated. “Let’s not forget how well he knew Mustang’s friend. You have to question on where Ed and Mustang do in fact know each other from before.”

            “If that was so, then why would they lie? It is not odd for a Professor to know one of their students before school starts.” Draco stated.

            “He did mention that they met on the train here from their home country. But that was what Edward said to be their first meeting.” Hermione sighed.

            “I am betting that he lied.” Draco replied. “But then the real question would be why he would lie.”

            “I don’t know. Tomorrow we should ask him.” Hermione said.

            “Or tonight. I happen to know where Professor Mustang’s room is.” Draco smirked as he bowed and offered his arm to Hermione.

            “Then lead the way my knight.” Hermione smiled as she took his arm and they made their way to Mustang’s room.

             It took Draco about twenty minutes to get them there and they told the painting of their arrival. While they waited for the portrait of open. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look at the strange sounds of things crashing to ground, and the occasional shout of ‘Bastard’.

            Finally the Portrait opened and Roy invited them in.

            “Please ignore the mess. I wasn’t expecting visitors. I am guessing you are here to see E…Mr. Elric?” Roy asked as he led them into his room. Draco and Hermione nodded as they glanced at their teacher. They had never seen him without his robes, and here he was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and a nice pair of pants. His hair had a scruffy look to it as he looked at them.

            “Yes…Um, where is Edward?” Hermione asked.

            “Over on the couch. Playing with a ball of yarn. Very cute I must say…Oh Crap I used the ‘c’ word. I’ve finally done it. I’ve spent too much time with Meas. I didn’t think it was possible…excuse me. I think I need to go kill my self…or at least get very, very drunk.”

            “You know fire and alcohol don’t mix right?” Edward called from the couch.

            “I vaguely seem to remember a certain shrimp destroying what was it three cities?” Roy shot back.

            “It was two. One of those was already sinking.” Edward growled.

            “Forgive me then Elric” Roy stated sarcastically as he sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed a glass of bourbon. “Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. Please sit. Elric, it seems as if they would like to discuss something with you.”

            “Yes…actually we were wondering if the two of you knew each other from before coming here. I mean Professor; you knew that Ed was a cat creature before right? Otherwise why did you scratch his ears so that he wouldn’t be able to talk with you?” Hermione asked.

            “Let’s not add the fact that when the decision of letting you stay the night came up Ed, you didn’t object. Nor do you, Professor Mustang, care when Ed calls you a bastard straight to your face. You act as if you are used to it.” Draco added. Edward and Roy shared a glance.

            “Well we did know each other from the war. We both didn’t necessarily stay in Central the whole time. We were both in the mix of things. We worked together. It was only towards the end of it that we went our separate ways. In fact we didn’t meet each other again for a long time after. We only really got to re-connect on the train here. To be honest we both thought the other had died in the final battle. We had no way of knowing what had happened to the other for several months.” Edward answered. He had tried to stay as truthful as he could, but some parts he just had to lie about.

            “So were you both in the military?” Hermione asked, again Edward and Roy shared a look as they had hesitated to answer.

            “No. We weren’t.” Roy answered. “But that didn’t mean neither of us haven’t killed someone in order to survive the war. The very beginning and towards the end, the battles started to get very bloody. Almost everyone at one point or another had either killed someone or had lost someone or something in the fighting.” Roy replied.

            “What did you lose?” Hermione asked as she looked at the two men.

            “Bits of my humanity and at one point the love of my life.” Roy answered honestly. “And all of my innocents of the world.”

            “I lost my world and my innocent. After all when you have a fifteen year old boy fighting for his life, you can become cynical of the world. It didn’t help when we became the targets. We had discovered some classified information that if it would have fallen into the wrong hands, well, we all wouldn’t be standing here right now.” Edward replied solemnly.

            “I see. Wars really influence everyone. There is no one who is left unscratched.” Draco stated.

            “No. Even the innocent are effected.” Edward sighed.

            “Snap out of it Edward. You couldn’t have saved Nina or Alexander.” Roy growled as he cast a glance Ed and saw the forlorn look in his eyes.

            “I know, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt sometimes.” Edward muttered. “But you know I wouldn’t try it for them.” Roy just turns to him. “Especially after all this time…really I won’t. So stop looking at me like that. You Bastard.”

            “And here I was about to serve you something to drink. I just know how much you love milk.” Roy laughed, the depressing atmosphere broken.

            “Damn you bastard. You know I hate that vile substance…no matter how good it smells.” Edward smirked. Draco and Hermione laughed.

            “So now that the depressing matter is closed. We are about to have some dinner, the headmaster said that a portion of dinner will appear on my dinning room table so Mr. Elric and I could eat. But the two of you are welcome to join us. I believe. Severus will be us in a few moments to join us. It seems as he needs some blood to help him get the correct dosage right for Mr. Elric’s potion.” Roy explained as he stood up. The three students followed his lead and made his way to the dinning room.

* * *

 

            After dinner Severus made his way into the room.

            “Explain to me once again why you used a password that is the same name as a cat?” Severus asked.

            “Actually Professor, the cat’s name is Full-flame. The password is Flame-metal. They are total opposites. Professor Mustang here is just full of himself.” Edward replied.

            “No more then you are Elric.” Roy smirked.

            “I’m stuck as a cat. I can be as vain as I want to. It is in my nature to do so.” Edward replied.

            “I would ‘ _hate’_ to interrupt your conversation, but I need to take your blood now.” Severus stated as he raised a needle.

            “Fine. Out of my left arm please. I use my right arm to write.” Edward lied.

            “No you don’t. Edward your left handed.” Hermione stated. “I’ve seen you write. You use your left hand.” 

            “If you must know, I use both hands to right. I just find it easier to use my right” Edward replied.

            “Then those veins will be bigger and easier for me to get to.” Severus stated as he moved towards the blonde’s right arm.

            “But I would like it drawn from the left.” Edward said as he moved his arm away from Severus.

            “What is the matter with your right arm that I can not draw blood from it?” Severus asked.

            “Just take it from the left. Does it really matter which arm he uses the most?” Roy asked.

            “No I guess not.” Severus replied as he moved towards Ed’s left arm and rolled up his sleeve before sticking the needle in and drew some blood. “I should have the potion ready by 8’o clock tomorrow morning.”

            “I understand.” Edward stated, “So I’m stuck here until then.” Looking around the room.  “Wonderful.”

            “Now it can’t be that bad Mr. Elric. I’m sure there are worse people you could have been stuck with. Just like Maes.”

            “True.” Edward replied. With that the three wizards bit farewell to the Alchemist and left. A moment of silence passed before Edward stated. “About Bloody time, I thought they’d never leave.”

            “They were here for a while.”

            “Hermione is too smart for her own good.”

            “Like someone else I knew.”

            “Don’t act smart with me. All I want to do now is go to bed.”

            “It’s only seven Edward. Don’t tell me you’re tired already.”

            “I never said I wanted to sleep.”

            “Message understood.” Roy smirked as he picked up Edward bridal style and carried him into the Bedroom.

 

* * *

 

            Promptly at eight the next morning, Snape visited with the antidote. He was surprised to see that Edward was there waiting for him on the couch, not even getting up when he entered. What he didn’t know was that Edward had already changed the size of his automail and couldn’t have stood up even if he wanted to. When he drank the potion he smiled and jumped up. “I can finally get out of here. Thank you Professor.”

            “Your Welcome Mr. Elric.” Severus replied. “I believe you have class in a few minutes so I’d suggest you get going.”

            “Yes sir. See you later Bastard.” Ed said as he waved Goodbye to the two Professors.

            “You do know you can take off points for that Roy.” Severus asked.

            “Yes, but I find it some what endearing.” Roy smiled.

            “Why though?”

            “That is a secret Severus, a secret.”

 

* * *

 

Hope you like.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks after the incident; it was Halloween and the Feast was to begin in a few hours.

            “So what exactly is going on here?” Ed asked as he sat down in front of Hermione and Draco in the library. Harry and Ron were off doing Quidditch practice.

            “Well, for Wizards and Witches, Halloween is an important holiday.” Hermione replied. “So we celebrate with a huge feast. Lots of food.” After knowing Edward for almost five months she knew how much he loved food.

            “Great. I can’t wait.” Ed grinned. Ever since the incident with their sub, and the return of Professor Mustang, Edward seemed to be in a happy mood.

            “Can’t you think about anything other then food Edward?” Hermione scolded.

            “You know they say that excessive eating means that you are begging to be shagged.” Draco smirked as he rested his chin on his hand.

            “Draco!” Hermione scolded a slight busy entered her face. She just got a lazy smirk in response.

            “The boy is 16 and engaged. He is definitely not a blushing virgin like you.”

            “That not the point…”

            “You both know I am still here.” Ed asked as he raised an eyebrow in questioned. After all how is it that they continued speaking as if he wasn’t there?

            “So what’s it like. Help Granger here get over her blush at the mention of shagging.” Draco smirked.          

            “Well, let’s just say it can become very hot if your partner does it right. And immediately afterwards, your lucky to remember your own name. Not to mention…” Edward started knowing what Draco was intending

            “That’s enough!” Hermione shouted. She got shushing noise from the other students and a glare from the librarian. “I think we should leave.”

            “I agree.” Draco replied and Ed nodded a cold feeling creep up his spine. Shaking his head, he followed his friends out of the library.

 

 

* * *

 

            Edward and Draco entered the Hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table. Ed cast a glance around the hall.

            “What’s wrong Ed?” Draco asked. 

            “Nothing…I…I’m looking for Full-Flame. I haven’t seen him in a few days.” Ed lied. He wasn’t about to a civilian what his military senses were telling him.

            “Isn’t that him? Up there with Professor Mustang.” Draco asked. Ed looked up and sure enough there was his cat sitting quite cozy on Roy’s Shoulder.

            “Huh, what do you know?” Ed muttered.

The feast had just started when it happened. The doors to the Great Hall were blasted opened.

            “Full-metal. Come out and face me.” A tall, broad figure stated as he stepped threw the debris. His white hair stood out along with his yellow jacket.

            Edward stood up.

            “What the hell are you doing here Scar?” Edward growled. His gold eyes glaring at him.

                        “I am here to kill you Full-metal.”  Scar replied.

            “What the hell are you talking about? We’re allies.” Edward stated as he slowly moved away from the table into the center of the hall. He cast a glance over at the Teacher’s table and nodded; getting a slight nod from Roy he focused his attention Scar.

            “I do not recall any of this information Full-metal.” Scar replied. “But I must kill all of your kind.” Scar stated as he lifted his arm.             “Mustang…Now would be a good time to clear the…”Ed stated as he duck under Scar’s arm. He had limited area to move. Within seconds the tables were pushed against the wall.

            “Die!” Scar yelled as his arm glowed as he aimed for Ed’s head.

            “Damn it.” Ed jumped back having the hand miss him by a few inches.

            “Mr. Elric. Move out of the way…” Dumbledore shouted.

            “Stay out of this. This is my fight old man.” Edward yelled back at him, “Damn it. I really didn’t want to do this.” He muttered as he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. The ground turned into a giant hand and made its way and grabbed Scar in a bind. Within seconds Scar destroyed the hand and freed himself. Moving faster then Ed had ever seen him to move he came at Edward once again. Jumping back he wasn’t fast enough to move his left leg.

            “ELRIC MOVE!” Roy shouted his eyes wide as he drastically paled. He and Edward shared a glance right as it happened. Scar’s Arm glowed and destroyed the leg.

            “AHH!” Ed screamed as metal was destroyed. The force of the impact moved him back several feet. “Damn you Scar. This is the second limb you’ve destroyed. Winry is going to kill me. Remember her. Crazy blond girl with a wrench. Now you’ve got me mad.” Ed growled as he clapped and pulled out his spear from the ground. Using it to support his weight he glared at Scar. “Now I don’t know what is going to here. But I know this isn’t you. Damn it Scar. We had an understanding. I don’t kill you and help you kill Lust. You don’t kill me, and you don’t do anything that could end up with me dead. That includes destroying my leg.”

            “You will not escape next time Full-metal.”

            “We’ll see about that.” Edward smirked as he glared at Scar. Scar came at him in a run. Steadying himself, Ed clapped his hands together and got ready. Scar was right on him when Ed fell into a crouch and pushed his hands against Scars chest. A blue light appeared before disappearing. Scar was frozen in place before falling back with a thud.

            “MR.ELRIC!” Dumbledore shouted.

            “What now?” Ed muttered as he tried to turn but lost his balance and fell back. Expecting to feel the ground he was surprise to feel a pair of arms around him.

            “What the Hell were you thinking?” Roy whispered into his ear.

            “Roy…”Ed started

 

* * *

 

 

            Harry, Hermione and Ron watched in Awe as they saw Edward dodge the giant man as he tried to kill him. They were even surprise to see how easily Edward moved when he was fighting. But then all of a sudden the large man grabbed his leg and Professor Mustang shouted to him to move. But it seemed as if it was too late as Edward’s leg just exploded letting metal fly all over the room. Not understanding what was happening. They were surprised to see him pull out a spear from the ground and used it as a crutch. But was shocked them more was how Edward defeated the man by simply placing his hands on his chest. Then the large man fell backwards and Ed just stood there. It was when he turned to address Dumbledore that he lost his balance and fell backwards right into Professor Mustang’s arms. There was a grin on his face, but they had never seen him look so pale before.

 

 

            “What is going on here?” Dumbledore asked. The twinkle in his eye no longer present.

            “I was just attacked by Scar here. He wanted me dead, so I had to fight him. He should be unconscious. I don’t know what caused him to attack me. Last time I saw him he was helping rebuild Ishbal. Don’t know what caused him to start his killing spree again. Or what caused him to destroy my leg…Winry is so going to kill me.” Ed answer.

            “Alright. Roy could you please help Mr. Elric to the infirmary. I do believe you are currently in shock with the loss of your leg. Severus and Minerva could you please get this man, Scar I believe, under custody and have him placed in one of the abandoned classrooms. Prefects please escort your houses to dorms, and wait there for further instructions.” Dumbledore ordered. And everyone started to move.

 

 

“Roy…”

            “Not now Edward....”

            “I know you’re mad.”

            “I’m not mad. I am furious.”

            “Well I couldn’t let both of us get…”

            “That’s not the issue here Full-metal.”

            “I know something is wrong with him. He spoke weird. I’ve never heard him talk like that before.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “I’m Sorry.”

            “No your not.”

            “No I’m not.” Edward agreed. “Not for fighting him…but for making you worry. I didn’t mean to.”

            “How did you know he wasn’t Envy in disguise? He could have really killed you. It could have been your real leg this time. It could have been your head. If you were even a second slower we wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now. I’m there picking up your remains from all over the Great Hall.”

            “I’m sorry Roy.” Ed sighed as he looked away. He wanted to say more but knew he couldn’t since for one, they had arrived at the infirmary and two, he knew nothing he said would do anything to help his fiancé feel better. He had screwed up big time this time.

 

 

* * *

 

            Sitting on the bed, Edward took off his pants and took off the remains of his leg. He knew he had to keep himself busy until Dumbledore confronted him. Hopefully he and Roy could pull off a story that sounded believable.

            “Alright Mr. Elric…” Dumbledore started as he entered the room. Snape and McGonagall right behind him. “I would like an explanation to what just happened.”

            “I told you what happened.” Edward replied as he unlocked the last piece of machinery. Looking at the remains he sighed. “I’m so dead.”

            “Why do you keep saying that?” McGonagall asked as she looked at the boy. “And why aren’t you worried about your leg?”

            “Because of my future sister-in-law is going to kill me for getting her automail destroyed…again. Automail is what we us for limbs that have been lost for one reason or another. I lost my leg when I was ten. So to have it destroyed means nothing. It’s having it reattached which will be painful.” Edward replied. “So tell me what is going on with Scar. Why did he come all the way here on a warpath?”

            “Well it seems as if he was under the imperious. We have a few more questions to ask him and then we will send him back to Amestris…that is where he is from isn’t he?” Snape responded. “But I must say for someone who was a researcher, you sure did handle yourself well in battle.”

            “That is just because everyone who lived in central knows how to handle themselves in battle; otherwise they would be dead. Plus one of my guardians drilled these skills into my head.”

            “Then how did you create that light and how did you create that spear from the floor with your hands?” Snape asked again.

            “I had my wand with me. I just kept it close and muttered the words quietly so Scar wouldn’t know what I was doing.” Edward lied.

            “I see then how are you to fix your leg?” Snape asked.

            “Well I would just put on the replacement leg, thankfully, the jack wasn’t destroyed.” Ed replied. “Professor Mustang, in the bottom of my trunk I have a spare leg…could you please get it for me?”

            “I’ll be right back Mr. Elric.” Roy replied as he left the room. Ed sighed; at least he wasn’t too mad not to get him his leg.

            “Now, Mr. Elric…how exactly did you lose your leg in the first place and why didn’t you ever tell anyone that you had lost it?” Dumbledore asked.

            “I never had a reason to tell anyone Headmaster. I lost it doing something stupid when I was ten. I was trying to protect me brother, and I lost it.” Edward replied. “But that was a long time ago.”

            “Edward!” The professors and Edward looked towards the door.

            “Are you alright Ed?” Hermione asked as she entered the infirmary, Harry, Draco and Ron right behind her.

            “Well I’ve been better Hermione, but I’ve also been worse. This isn’t the first time Scar destroyed one of my legs, I’m just grateful that I have a spare leg with me, otherwise I would have to face Winry’s wrath.”

            “You know you’re an idiot right Ed?” Draco asked. “You could have been killed by that madman.”

            “He’s not a madman…sure he wanted to kill me for the longest time, but I like to think that we went past that after I help saved his people.” Edward replied, at the look of disbelief on his friend’s faces he sighed. “We came to an alliance towards the end of the war, and I bet if he wasn’t under the imperious then he would never had attacked me.”

            “Mr. Elric, I got your leg here.”

            “Thank you Professor Mustang.” Edward smiled “Could one of you please get me a knife or a pair of scissors.”

            “Here you go Mr. Elric.” McGonagall replied.

            “Thank you Professor.” Edward replied as he looked at his leg. He brought his hands to the remaining pieces of automail. His hands were pushed away. Looking up he saw Roy unclasping the latches. “I can do…”

            “No you can.” Roy replied simply. “Severus, Potter, Weasley… I need you to hold Elric down for me.”

            “I won’t…” Ed growled.           

            “Not intentionally you won’t.” Roy replied. Ed nodded his consent.

            “Roy… what are you doing?” Dumbledore asked.

            “Not now Headmaster.” Roy snapped, “Severus, Potter, Weasley, and Do as I say now, or get out of here.”

           “But Professor…” Ron started as he hesitated, Severus and Harry had already moved to clasp Ed’s arm.

            “Get out Mr. Weasley.” Roy replied. “It you are not going to help then leave.”

            “Roy…what’s going on?”

            “Just do it Mustang. It’s better to do it sooner than later.” Edward stated. Roy nodded and opened the wooden box. He took out an automail leg. He then placed in the slot and looked up at Edward. “On three. One…two…Three…AHH!” Roy moved the leg into the slot and quickly connected the wires. Ed slammed his head down onto the bed, his hands clenching tightly and his eyes shut tight. His breathing was labored.

            “Edward…did I do it correctly?” Roy asked cautiously.  It took Ed a few seconds before he answered.

            “Yeah…the pain is normal. Thank you Mustang. Thank you Professor Snape and Harry for holding me down.

            “Roy, if you please, could you answer my question now?” Dumbledore asked.

            “I was re-attaching Mr. Elric’s leg here. It requires a lot of concentration, and this was the first time I’ve ever had to do it. I’ve seen it done multiple times, but from what I hear, the reconnection to the nerve ending is quite painful.” Roy replied.

            “It is” Ed muttered from the bed.

            “Now this shrimp doesn’t have to wobble around in order to get to class, nor does he lose any of his valuable height.” Roy mocked.

            “Why you…if I wasn’t so exhausted I’d kick your ass until next week.” Ed growled. “Damn Bastard.”

            “Well since you’re feeling so well to argue Mr. Elric, then you won’t mind fixing the damages you caused in the Great Hall then will you?” Roy asked a smirk grew on his face.

            “If the two of you are done bickering, I believe the more urgent question is why Mr. Elric here was attacked, and why this man named Scar called you Full-metal? On top of that what did he mean by your kind?” Minerva asked.

            “Well, the reason why I was attacked, I don’t know. You’d have to ask the person who placed the Impervious on Scar. He called me Full-metal, because that is my title. All researchers have them. I was known as Full-metal because of my…well it’s kind of obvious now isn’t it?” Ed replied as he motioned to his leg. “As to my kind, I guess he meant that I was a wizard, or it could have been a researcher. Researchers weren’t looked at favorable during the war.”

            “I see, then…” Minerva started.

            “Mr. Elric, why don’t you get some rest? It has been a trying ordeal that you went through today.” Dumbledore replied. “Your friends may stay for a few more minutes, but I fear that any longer and Madame Pomfrey will have them forcibly removed.”

“Thank you Headmaster.” Edward replied as Dumbledore ushered Severus, Minerva and Roy out of the room. The Flame Alchemist could only share a look with the Full metal Alchemist before they were separated from one another. Turning to his friends, Ed smiled. “Any questions?” He was then bombarded with multiple questions and statements of how he was an idiot to have fought ‘that man by himself. Finally Harry asked the dreaded question.

            “Why didn’t you tell us you had a metal leg?”

“It never came up…besides I don’t really go around introducing myself by stating that I have a prostatic leg. I mean I have more tact then that. Besides, I got this leg so that people wouldn’t look down on me for missing a leg, nor would I have to miss out on life. I have two legs because of my automail, and I intend to use them for all their worth.” Ed explained. “Now Madame Pomfrey has been giving me the evil eye; so your four better scramble out of here before she decides to take some drastic measures.” Saying their goodbyes the four left Edward and made their way back to their own dorms.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks past and before anyone could realize it, it was a week before Christmas break. The incident with Scar had been the topic of discussion for about a week after it had happened. Ed was glad when the gossip finally died. It meant less people coming up to ask him about his automail. There had been several times that he had been willing to kill everyone that came up to him. It also seemed as if one of the Weasley siblings had told Mrs. Weasley since he got an extremely large care package from her.  It hadn’t been about a week after the incident that Ed was able to talk to Roy about what had happened. Just thinking of how they ‘made up’, kept Ed smirking for a week.

“So Ed, what are your plans for Christmas Holidays?” Ron asked one day while the five of them sat in the library studying.

“I’m staying here. My Brother and his girlfriend are coming to visit me. I’m excited.” Ed smiled, then that smile turned into a smirk. “Also, my aunt Riza is coming to visit me also…well she not related to me, but she’s known me since I became a researcher. I recently found out that she was, and still is Professor Bastard’s secretary back home in Amestris. I can’t wait to see his reaction to her being here.”

“Merlin’s Beard Edward you are positively prime evil.” Hermione replied.

“Why thank you Hermione. That has to be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me. But what about you guys? What are you doing?” Edward asked. 

“I’m staying here.” Draco replied. “Mother thought it would be best considering how often the Ministry likes to raid our house.”

            “We’re staying here too.” Harry replied with a quick glance at Edward.”

            “That’s great then you’ll get to meet my brother. I think you’ll all really like him.” Ed smiled.

            “How old is he?” Hermione asked.

            “Se…a year younger than me.” Ed lied, although Alphonse was a year younger than him, the four years spent on the other side of the gate had made Edward seven years older than his brother. But then there was the fact that he was supposed to be playing the part of a sixth year.

“So that means he’s 15?” Hermione replied shaking Ed out of his calculations.

“Yeah…he’s about a year younger than Ginny, I guess. But he’s more mature…it’s kinda hard to describe Al, you’ll just have to meet him. While Winry…she’s just Winry.”

“So is your fiancé not coming?” Ron asked. Draco and Hermione notice a slight flinch.

“No, he’s has a lot of work to do in Amestris he can’t come for a visit.”  Ed smiled softly.

“Oh…sorry.” Ron replied.

“Don’t worry about it. Just getting to see my brother again makes me happy.” Ed smirked. “We have always been close, so not seeing him in a few months is hard.”

“It must be nice being close with you brother. I wish I was like that with my family.” Hermione replied.

“Well he was all I had left growing up.” Ed replied with a sad smile. “We had to ban together if not then we would have been screwed. But enough of this sad talk let’s head down for dinner. If my watch is not wrong dinner started ten minutes ago.” Draco, Harry and Hermione just shook their heads. Of course the only thing he would think about doing besides reading is eating.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Winter break came upon the students of Hogwarts rapidly and before anyone knew it, the majority of the school had left.  Ed stood at the train station with Draco. Harry and the others were waving goodbye to all their housemates and to their other friends. Ed stood on his toes trying to catch a glimpse of blond hair. Draco walked up to Edward.

“Have you seen them yet?” Draco asked. Ed shook his head.

            “Not yet, but they said they would be here. They mentioned that they would arrive on the same train that would be taking the students to London.” Ed stated. “But I can’t seem to find them…”

“EDWARD!” a voice called.

“BIG BROTHER!” Another voice called out.

“Winry! Alphonse!” Ed smiled as he waved to them. “I’m glad you made it. I was getting worried there for a moment.”

            “We were too big brother,” Alphonse smiled as he gave Ed a hug.  Draco stared in amazement at how similar these two brothers looked to one another. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought they were twins.

“Draco…this is my little brother Alphonse Elric and his girlfriend Winry Rockabell.” Ed introduced. “Guys, this is Draco Malfoy, he’s one of my housemates.”

“It’s nice to meet you Draco.” Alphonse smiled as he placed his hand out to shake Draco’s.

“It’s nice to meet you too Alphonse.” Draco replied shaking Al’s hand.

“Call me Al…no one calls me Alphonse.” Al replied.

“Alright.” Draco nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rockabell. Ed has told us interesting stories.”

“I hope they were good stories Draco…Ed has the ability to make me look like the bad guy with all his tall tales.” Winry smiled, Draco laughed.

“He hasn’t destroyed your reputation.” Draco replied.

“Well at least that.” Winry smiled. “Ed how have…you’re leg” She narrowed her eyes. Ed took a few steps back. “What did you do?”

            “Now Winry, before you get mad…”

“Too late for that.”

“I got in a fight with Scar…he kinda destroyed my leg…he didn’t mean to and he apologized for it after we got him out of the mind controlling spell. I wasn’t hurt…the leg just got a little…”

“A little what Edward?” Winry asked.

“Well, um…a little destroyed…as in broken into little pieces.” Ed answered; he quickly jumped out of the way as Winry charged at him waving her wrench.

            “GET BACK HERE EDWARD ELRIC SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!” she yelled as she chased him around the station.

“Winry…Brother please” Al pleaded trying to get the two of them to calm down. He sighed as he saw that it didn’t work.

“Are they always like this?” Draco asked. Alphonse nodded.

“Yeah…but that’s how they show they care…um, you don’t think you can show me the way to the castle. Winry packed a lot of things and I would like to put them somewhere.” Al asked politely. Draco nodded and looked at him; it seemed that only their physical resemblance were what linked them together. Their personalities were the exact opposite.

“Sure, do you need help carrying them to the castle?” Draco asked. Alphonse shook his head.

“No, but do you know where there are some spare wooden beams or something?”

“Give me a second and I’ll transfigure you some.” Draco replied as he quickly muttered a spell, a large pile of wood stood in front of them. “Will this work?” Draco asked. Alphonse nodded.

“It’s perfect. Just give me a moment to find my gloves.” Al muttered as he pulled on a pair of glove. Draco’s eyes narrowed they were the same type that Ed always wore. Al clapped his hands and placed them on top of the wood. In a flash of light there was a small wooden cart.

            “This should work perfectly.” Alphonse smiled.

            “What was that?” Draco asked in shock.

            “That was alchemy.” Alphonse replied natural. “I’m an Alchemist…I’m guessing my brother didn’t mention that. From his letters, I guess you wizards don’t like Alchemist.”

            “You can say that.” Draco replied. “But I didn’t know there was anyone around that was still skilled at Alchemy.”

“In Amestris that is what everyone does. There are no wizards. There are only Alchemists…Riza! There you are.”   Alphonse explained. He then turned to look at a stern blond walking towards them. There was a black and white dog walking with her.

            “Alphonse, I see that you have found your brother.” Riza remarked as she watch Ed being chased by an enraged blond.

            “Yea…he told Winry about how he broke his leg. She wasn’t too happy with that.” Alphonse replied. “Oh, that reminds me. Riza, this is Draco Malfoy, he is a friend of Big brother.”  Riza nodded, she clicked her heels together and turned towards Draco.

            “I am Riza Hawkeye; it is a pleasure to meet you.” She introduced holding out her hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Draco Malfoy.” Draco shook her hand. He was surprised at the strong grip. “Let me take you two up to the castle, I’m sure that Ed will be able to bring your friend Winry up there once he finish running from her.” Alphonse and Riza shared a look before nodding.  As they made their way up to the castle they met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. After being introduced to everyone, they entered the castle; they could still hear Ed’s yells.

            Once Ed had finally allowed Winry to get a few good hits on him, the two finally made their way into the school. Ed begrudgingly introduced his family and informed them where they would be staying. Since all of the girls, except for Hermione would be leaving for winter break, Winry and Riza would be staying in the Gryffindor tower, while Alphonse would be staying with Ed and Draco in the Slytherin dungeons. Ed let Hermione take the women to the tower while he showed Alphonse the castle. Draco tried to keep up with what the shorter blond was saying but quickly got lost and slightly confused with how fast the blond was talking and with what he was saying. But it seemed as if his brother understood. It was either that or Alphonse had adopted the smile and nod technique to keep his brother happy.  

            A few hours later, they made their way down to the Great Hall. Ed was explaining to Alphonse, Winry and Riza how the food worked. Draco hadn’t figured out that it was done by house-elves until he was in second year, he had no clue how Ed figured it out within the few months he had been there. Draco just pushed it aside to it being of Ed’s never ending curiosity. 

            “Brother…calm down. We’ll be here for two weeks; you don’t have to tell us everything the first day.” Al stated with a smile.

            “I know; I just don’t want any questions while I’m eating. After all, it’s really good food. Much better than anything I can make…well except for Rockabell Stew.” Edward replied.

            “Ed…how do you know how to make Rockabell Stew? Even I haven’t learned how, and it’s my family recipe.” Winry replied.

“With the rate you two were going at Aunt Pinako that it would be best if she taught it to me in case she wasn’t still around when the two of you finally decided to procreate.” Ed replied bluntly, this caused Al and Winry to blush deeply. Draco thought it would be best to defuse the situation, seeing that if he didn’t think that the two younger teens would probably die of embarrassment.

            “So Winry…what do you do in Amestris? Are you a student?” Draco asked. Winry shook her head.

            “No, I own a shop in Central. I’m a mechanic.” Winry replied.

“What’s a mechanic?” Draco asked.

“They are a person who works on machines.” Hermione mentioned as she sat next to him.

“What are machines?” Ron asked sitting across from her.

“They are things that work using electricity.” Hermione explained. “They are things that muggles use to make their lives easier.” Ron and Draco nodded, both looking fascinated at the thought of a machine.

“So what type of machines do you work on?” Hermione asked. “Cars?”

“No…automail.” Winry replied.

“What’s automail?” Harry asked as he sat next to Ron.

“Their mechanical limbs. I attach and repair them.” Winry replied as she cast a glance at Edward.

“You mean like Ed’s metal leg?” Ron replied. Winry nodded.

“Yeah, I made his and I repair it **every** single time he breaks it.” Winry replied, putting emphasis on every.

“I don’t break it that often…” Ed muttered as he looked down at his food.

“I seemed to recall a number of instance in which we had to contact Winry for a repair brother.” Alphonse stated. “Don’t give me that look. You know it’s true. You’re in the shop at least once a week.”

“So you are like a doctor.” Hermione replied looking at Winry. Winry nodded.

            “Yea…my parents were doctors, but they were killed when I was just a child. My grandmother is also an Automail mechanic, and she taught me everything I know.” Winry replied. “I was always better at Automail than I was at actual medicine. So this way I can help people and still make a profit.” Winry smirked at the last part.       

            “I see… what about you Ms. Hawkeye?” Hermione asked.

“I’m a secretary. Ed here as informed me that my boss is teaching here and I have a large amount of paper work that is in need of his signature. I thought that this opportunity would be perfect for him to sign…”Riza replied as she smiled. All the men at the table felt a shiver up their spine. “Black Hayate was a dog that the men in my office found one day, and I was the only one who was able to take care of him. So he has become a very well trained dog. Isn’t that right Black Hayate?” Riza asked. Black Hayate gave a bark. 

“He seems very well trained.” Ron replied. “It’s almost like he understands you perfectly.”

“He does.” Riza replied simply.

“AHHHH!” A scream caused to group to turn towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Professor Roy Mustang looked pale, pointing a figure at them, while at the same time trying to hide behind Severus Snape.

            “Sir!” Riza replied as she stood up straight. Black Hayate knelt down behind her, slightly cowering. Ed and Alphonse quickly moved behind Draco and Hermione.

“What…what are you doing here Hawkeye?” Roy asked, his voice slightly squeaking.

“Your paperwork seems to be constantly disappearing whenever I have sent it to you. I figure it would be best for me to deliver it to you personally.” Riza replied. Severus moved to the side, dragging Minerva with him, he had caught a glimpse of Ed motioning for them to move. Severus would never admit it. But the look on the woman’s face scared him. Roy’s face paled a few more shades. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron watched in shock, they had never seen him this scared before, it was both frightening and hilarious.

“Well you see…I…sent them…I mean…” Roy muttered as he took a few step back.

“I assumed that they had met their end in a burst of flame, so I took the liberty to bring a copy of every single sheet of paper for you to sign. I suggest that you sit down there and start.” Riza stated as she pulled out a large pile of paperwork for him to sign. Draco had been wondering why she had been carrying that pile of paper.

            “But Riza...its din…”Roy started. Three shots rang through the air, all three just missing Roy’s head. “I believe now would be a good time to start.” Roy replied as he sat down at an abandoned table and grabbed a pen. Hawkeye gave a smirk.

“Good sir. Here is the first set of papers. It’s what you missed the days you travelled to Hogwarts…the first time. I have several crates still in my room.” Hawkeye replied. Roy gave a small whimper as he started to sign papers. “Make sure you are reading them sir. I believe you remember what happened the last time you signed something without reading it?” Roy gave a small shudder; Ross, Hawkeye and several other female officers had gotten fed up with miniskirt comments and had petition for the men to have to wear miniskirts for a whole week. Let’s just say that the men of the military were about to mutiny their new furher by the end of the week. “Yes, ma’am.” Roy replied as he started to go much slower through his paperwork.

            “Bloody Hell, she’s scary.” Ron stated eyes wide. “Is she always like that?” Ed, Alphonse, Winry and Black Hayate all nodded.

            “At least she missed him.” Harry replied with a small nervous laugh.

             “No…she’s just that good of a shot.” Ed stated simply.

* * *

 

That night Alphonse and Winry were hanging out with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco; Ed had convinced them to show his family around the castle. Ed had claimed that he needed to talk to Riza about something back in Central. He quickly headed towards the Great Hall where Riza kept watch over Roy as Roy did his paper work.

“Hey…I’m sure there are a couple of things there that can pass with only my signature.” Ed replied as he entered the room. Riza looked at him and contemplated the offer.

“Yes, I believe that there are a couple of piles that you can sign instead of the Furher; you are second-in-command.” Riza replied as she handed him his own pile. Ed took a seat a little ways down from Roy and started to work. After three hours of working there was a sizable dent in the pile. Riza decided that with Ed there, Roy would not make an escape, so she retreated for a few hours of sleep leaving the two alchemists alone.

            “You could have warned me that she was coming.” Roy muttered.

“And have you run to Central in order to escape her. I think not.” Ed replied. “Besides I am helping you. I could just leave you here to do this on your own.”

“No thank you. I’m happy with you here.” Roy replied quickly.

“You know if you hadn’t destroyed the papers in the first place you wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Ed replied simply.

            “True.” Roy replied. “I am starting to miss Amestris.”

“You miss being able to shag like bunnies.” Ed snorted.

“Yeah that too.” Roy smirked. “Answer me this…do you miss me?”

            “You know I do…but it’s a lot of fun being able to call you bastard and get away without feeling bad about it.”

“I miss you too Shorty.” Roy smirked.

“I miss being able to drink.” Ed muttered. “Student’s aren’t allowed to drink here. Much less me, since I am to be so much younger then what I actually am.”  Roy chuckled, the two then fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to sign the documents.

            It wasn’t until dawn when they had finished all the papers that they had to sign. Stretching Ed cracked his fingers.  “Done!” Ed smiled.

“Thank you for the help Ed.” Roy smiled gratefully. Ed just nodded. They heard the doors open and looked to see Riza walking in with Professor Dumbledore.

            “Ah, Edward, I see that even on the holiday you are one of the first people here for a meal.” Dumbledore smiled.

“Yes Headmaster. I found Professor Mustang here working on his paperwork while I was waiting for breakfast to start.” Ed lied easily. He wasn’t about to admit that he had spent the whole night working side-by-side Mustang. “He seems to have finished.” Ed looked over at Hawkeye who nodded and started to pile up the papers and put them in their designated folders.

“That is good. I was afraid I was going to have to give you some more motivation in order for you to do your work.” Riza replied, her hand itching towards her side. Both alchemists shivered.

“There’s no need for that Hawkeye.” Roy replied with a forced smile on his face.

“Too bad.” Riza muttered. “Headmaster, it was nice talking to you. But these papers have to be returned to Amestris with the utmost hest. You wouldn’t happen to have any means of quick mail around here would you?” Riza asked.

“I believe I could lend you some of the school owls.” Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. Riza nodded.

“Thank you sir.” Riza replied as she set off toward the Owlery that Ed had shown her the day before.

“Miss. Do you need someone to escort you?” Dumbledore asked.

“No sir. Edward here has shown me where it was, and I should be able to locate it fairly easily.” Riza replied as she left the Great Hall.

“That is one interesting woman. Are you sure she is just a secretary?” Dumbledore asked. Roy and Ed nodded quickly. “I see.” He muttered. “I hope then that the two of you won’t mind me joining you for breakfast then?” The two alchemists shook their head.

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed quickly and before anyone knew it Christmas was just a day away.

“Are you all excited for Christmas?” Ron asked as he looked at Edward, Alphonse and Winry. Riza had taken to spending more time with the Professors then with the Students. Alphonse looked at Winry and Ed before just shrugging.

“We’ve never really celebrated it before. It’s not a holiday in Amestris.” Al said causally.

“Not a holiday. How deprived you all must be!” Ron stated in shock.

“We’re not deprived, I mean, just because we don’t celebrate a pagan holiday, does not mean we don’t celebrate other things.” Ed replied smoothly. “After all, in Amestris, Birthdays are generally held in High regard, as is White Day and Valentine’s Day.”

            “Really. That is a little odd.” Hermione commented. “When is your birthday Ed? Maybe we could do a huge party for it?” Ed froze and Winry and Alphonse laughed.

“Brother’s birthday was…”Al started.

“Alphonse don’t!” Ed panicked.

“Yesterday.” Winry finished. Ed slumped in his seat and wished it would eat him up.

            “Yesterday?” Hermione questioned.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Harry asked.

“We would have gotten you a gift or something.” Draco stated.

“When you get to be my age, you stop looking forward to your birthday…You two, wipe those smirks off your lips I know what you are thinking.” Ed replied as he looked straight at his family.

“Why Edward, whatever do you mean?” Winry smirked.

“‘whatever do you mean’ my ass. Winry you and I know exactly what I mean.”

“What are you two talking about?” Al asked looking at them innocently. Winry and Ed looked at one another for a moment before Winry sighed and whispered something into Alphonse’s ear. Within seconds Alphonse’s face was bright red and he stood up and left the room. Several screams were heard before he calmly entered the room again and sat down and started to read.             “Bloody Hell mate.” Ron muttered as he looked at Alphonse with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Al muttered as he continued to read.

“When Al gets mad, Al gets mad.” Ed replied. “When he does, we stay clear of his way. Just to be on the safe side.”             “I’m not that bad?” Alphonse said.

“I seem to recall you beating up my boyfriend at the time to a point when we had half the office trying to restrain you.” Ed replied.

“Not my fault that I was to find out you two was dating by walking in on the two of you.” Al growled.

“So it’s my fault that you never learned to knock?” Ed argued. Winry looked between the two of them. This was not going to have a happy ending.

“No it’s your fault that you didn’t have enough sense to make out in a bedroom like normal people; instead of his office.” Al shot out.

“Oh, if we were in a bedroom you would have walked in on more then you saw.”

“That’s a little hard to imagine.”

“Guys…” Winry tried to interfere.

“At least one of us had the balls to take an inactive in getting into a relationship.”

“Initiative?  That is not the word I would have used.”

“Says the guy who spent Six years pining over a girl; before he made his move on her.”

“Five of those years weren’t my fault…” Alphonse’s eyes widen as he finished that line and he saw Ed flinch. “Ed, I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. Don’t take back what you said. We both know it’s true.” Ed muttered as tears glistened in his eyes. “I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.” With that Edward quickly disappeared down the Hall.

“I’m such an idiot.” Alphonse stated as he sat back down.

“Yes you are.” Winry agreed. “What the hell prompted this argument? I thought you two had worked out these problems already.”

“I thought we did too.” Al stated.

“Umm, if you don’t mind us asking, but what the hell was that about?” Draco asked.

“When Ed and I fight; it never ends pretty. I can’t even remember the last time we had an argument this bad. I’m also a lot better with words. I never should have said that to him. It was heartless of me.” Alphonse replied.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“Um, up until about a year ago, I was really sick.” Alphonse replied. “Ed was the one who always took care of me…I was sick for five years, I got sick about a year after our mother died. Ed did so much for me. He sacrificed so much for me, and he always blamed himself for it.” Alphonse half-lied. He wasn’t about to admit that he was in a suit of armor for those five years.

“Why would he blame himself? He didn’t cause you to get sick.” Harry replied.

“No, but he believes that if he hadn’t taken us to the city, then I never would have gotten sick.” Alphonse replied. “He doesn’t believe that it was fair for me to be sick and for him to be fine.”

“Except that know you are perfectly healthy; and Ed is still missing his leg.” Winry replied. “The two of them got caught in a skirmish. It resulted in Alphonse inhaling some poisonous gas and Ed losing his leg. These two idiots still believe it is their fault that the other was hurt. It kind of get’s annoying.”

“Winry!” Alphonse exclaimed.

“It’s true. I think in the morning you should find Edward and you both will apologize. I am sick of your two’s angst every single time you get into an argument. I remember when I came to see the two of you in Central and you were both depressed because of your fight.” Winry replied. Alphonse looked at her in confusion. “After the whole…what did they tell me…oh yah, Red Water incident in Central.”

“Oh…that misunderstanding.”Alphonse muttered.

“If you want to call it that.” Winry replied. “Your two’s drama make girl’s drama seems like a walk in the park.” 

            “Ha Ha Winry. Very funny.” Alphonse replied.

“Love you too dear.” Winry smiled. “So please excuse their argument. When the Elric brothers fight. Run for cover. We’re lucky that there are only two of them.” Winry laughed. Alphonse looked at her and gave a weak laugh.

“Yeah, two.” Alphonse thoughts immediately went to Envy, their homunculi half brother.

            “Do you think that Ed will be alright if we leave him alone for the night?” Harry asked as he looked towards the door.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll sulk outside before he will eventually return to his dorms.” Winry replied.  Harry nodded.

“Al, if you want, you can stay in the Gryffindor Tower if you want.” Ron offered.

“Thanks, but I probably should be heading to bed in the Dungeons; at least to show that I didn’t mean any of it.” Al replied with a smile.

“Well I think we have had enough excitement for one night. Let’s all get ready for bed. Tomorrow is Christmas.” Hermione stated as she got up. “Winry are you ready?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Winry smiled as she waved a goodnight to them.

“Al, you want to head down to the Dungeons now?” Draco asked.

“Yes, Goodnight Harry, Goodnight Ron.” Al replied as he got up and followed the Slytherin into the Dungeon.

“Guess that leaves us mate.” Ron stated as he looked over at Harry. “What’s the matter Harry?”

“I’m worried about Ed. I’m never seen him get like that. I mean; we’ve all seen his temper; the whole school has. At least once a week someone inadvertently causes him to explode. But never had I seen him get that angry before. It’s just weird I guess.” Harry tried to explain.

“I guess I know what you mean.” Ron replied. “He doesn’t seem to be the kind of person who has all these secrets about him.”

“I keep forgetting that he comes from a war-torn country. That he helped fight in a war.”

“We are doing the same right here in the Wizardry World.”

“A little, but it’s not the same.” Harry replied. “The war is being fought outside of these walls. We hear about it, but we don’t see the victims, we don’t live day by day wondering who it’ll be that die today? Are we going to die today? We don’t ask these questions to ourselves. I have a feeling that Ed did…that’s what makes this whole situation so surreal.”

“I know. I forget that he is Ginny’s age. He acts so much older than us sometimes.” 

“It’s weird…but let’s go to bed. Like Hermione said tomorrow is Christmas and we have to make sure Ed, Al and Winry have the funniest Christmas they ever had.”

 

* * *

 

Ed made his way down the hallways of the castle. Even though he had said he had wanted to go to bed. He wasn’t tired, so he continued his mindless wandering.

“Mr. Elric, this is the third time you have passed this hallway. Are you lost?” A voice called out.

“No Headmaster. I was only wandering the halls.” Edward replied.

“I see. You know it is pass curfew. I could give you a detention.”

“But you won’t because the curfew isn’t installed for upper years during the winter holidays.” Edward replied.

“I see you have been reading the rules.”

“It’s better to be prepared then to not be.”

“A good philosophy to live by, don’t you thinks?”

“It’s a good philosophy to survive by.”

“I know. So what has you wandering at this time?”

“An agreement with my brother; he said something which is true, but I had forgotten about.”

“Had you really forgotten about it?”

“No, I just don’t think about it all the time.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, that you are not obsessing about it?”

“Some would say that but…”

“I believe it would be.”

“Perhaps but isn’t it wrong for me to not think about it? To live my life without it weight constantly on my mind?”

“No it is not wrong for you. If anything, I believe it would make you a better person. One who is not weighted down by the past?”

“I guess…”

“Does that make you feel better?”

“Yeah…”

“Enough to stop roaming the halls?”

“Enough I believe.”

“If not, your aunt and Professor Mustang seem to be having a drinking game in his quarters. You might want to go and prevent them from getting alcohol poisoning. They seem to be able drink all the other Professors under the table; including Hagrid and Severus. Two I never thought I would see passed out drunk before.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t harm one another.” Ed smiled. “I’ll see you in the Morning Headmaster.”

“See you in the morning Mr. Elric”

 

* * *

 

Ed made his way down to Roy’s quarters. Just as Dumbledore had said, Riza and Roy sat at a table drinking. Ed could see the occasional teacher slumped somewhere in the room. He never thought he would see the day where McGonagall’s hair would be down, or Hagrid’s hair in braids.

“Don’t you think that you all have drunken enough?” Ed asked as he grabbed Roy’s glass and drowned it himself.

“No,” Riza replied her cheeks were rosy and Ed suspected that she was drunk.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Roy.” Ed growled.

“I haven’t done anything.” Roy replied calmly.

“You have been burning out all the alcohol of your drinks.” Ed accused.

“So what if I have? I got all the teachers drunk. You must admit that is funny.”

“It is dear, but still it’s underhanded and sneaky.”

“Love you too.”

“Now bastard, how about we put Riza to bed?”

“I think that’s a good idea. Help me with the others.” Roy replied as he stood up. Ed nodded and clapped his hands then he pressed them to the ground and out popped several stone beds. ED then muttered a spell to put some cushions on them and then started to put the teachers on the beds. Once he was done, Roy came out of his bedroom.

“Riza’s asleep. How are the others?”

“Passed out, how long did this game go on?” Ed asked.

“A few hours? Why aren’t you with your brother?”

“We got into an argument. It was my fault, I started it.  He accidently brought up the time he was in the armour, and well. All the memories came back.” Ed shrugged. Roy wrapped his arms around the small blond.

“I don’t like remembering those times either. I don’t like remembering how I lost you.” Roy muttered.

“Don’t be so sentimental.” Ed smiled as he hugged Roy back. “I have to get going.”

“Just stay a little longer.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning everyone woke up early, for some there were shouts of joy as they saw the gifts laid out by their beds; for others it was groans of agony as they awoke with the largest hangover they had ever experienced. Alphonse and Ed met outside. They stared at one another before grinning and started their attack. They spared for a good hour before Winry, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron found them, and they continued for another hour ending when Alphonse kicked Edward into a tree, knocking the tree over with the force. They both looked at one another before laughing.

“It’s good to see that you two have worked out your problems.”

“Well Izumi-sensei always made us fight when we got into disagreements; and the victor would be the one who is right.” Ed laughed.

“Yeah, meaning I was the one always right” Alphonse smirked. Ed laughed.

“I guess that’s right.” Ed grinned.

The rest of the winter break flew by and before anyone knew it Alphonse, Riza and Winry had to head home.

“Make sure you take care of yourself Ed.” Winry said as she hugged him.

“Brother, make sure you don’t get into trouble.” Alphonse replied as he gave his brother a hug next.

“You know me…”

“That’s why we’re worried.” Al and Winry replied at the same time.

“Ed…” Riza said as she hugged him, quickly she whispered in his ear. “Take care of Roy. I’m so happy for you.”

“I will Riza. Take care of things at home.” Riza nodded, with that the three of them and Black Hayate boarded the train and left.

“I’m going to miss them.” Ed said as he looked at his friends.

“They’re your family, of course you are.” Hermione replied.

“Well, Dinner is going to be ready in about twenty minutes, and it takes twenty five minutes to get back to the castle, so I suggest we step on it so we won’t be late.” Ed smiled at them as he started to make his way back to the castle. The others followed him, but Harry couldn’t help but notice that his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you like.

 


	10. Chapter 10

              With the winter break over the castle quickly became livelier as all the students returned. The classes became harder and everyone had more things to do as the school year was coming to a close. January flew by without so much as a whisper and February was half way over. The next day was the one day of the year that men hate just as much as women love it. Valentine’s Day.

“You people take this all too seriously. I mean it’s only a holiday.” Edward replied. “It’s special in Amestris, but not to the point where you have to put all this fuss in to it.”

“We treat it differently here Edward. People like taking the holidays and pushing them to the max in order to make a profit.” Hermione replied.

“So then you’re not expecting anything from Ron then are you?” Ed asked as he looked at her. They were walking back from Arithmancy.

“Oh course she isn’t; that weasel wouldn’t know what to give a girl if they pointed it to them that very second.” Draco scoffed.

“He’s not that bad.” Hermione defended. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Alright he is…but he’s adorable when he gets that confused look about him. It’s almost endearing.”

“That’s not the term I would have used Hermione.” Draco replied as he looked at the girl.

“What about you Draco is there anyone special for this Valentine’s Day?” Edward asked.

“Alas no. I have no Valentine’s this year. What about you Edward? Is you mysterious fiancé coming to surprise you?”  Draco asked.

“No. He’s too busy with work to come for a visit.” Ed replied with a faint smile. “But I have already sent him my gift.”

“I see. You know I wonder if he appreciates you Edward.” Hermione mentioned. Ed narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked curiously.

“Every single time there is a holiday, or a break in which he can visit you. He never comes. He’s always ‘busy with work’. I mean even your aunt came to visit you.” Hermione replied.

“Riza’s not really my aunt you know.” Ed tried to defend.

“Ed that is beside the point. It makes his case even worse. It’s like you aren’t worth anything to him.” Draco added.

“That’s not true…it’s just that well he has a lot of responsibilities at home and he has to keep up with them.” Ed lied. He did not like where this was going.

“Edward. It’s time to face facts.” Hermione replied.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

“We need to have a serious talk with your fiancé. I mean we don’t even know his name.” Draco responded. “What is his name anyways?”

“Name…I’ve mentioned it before haven’t I?” Ed asked as he looked at them. They shook their heads. “Oh…well his name is Russell.” Ed lied. He wasn’t religious or anything but he prayed that neither Russell nor Roy ever found out about this. He would never live it down.

“Russell…that’s so…” Draco looked at help on the word.

“So simple?” Hermione offered.

“Yeah, simple. I thought it would be something stranger, exotic.” Draco replied. “Kind of a letdown.”   Hermione nodded in agreement. Ed looked at them strangely.

“What would have been a good name for him then?”

“I don’t know…”Hermione replied. “Tell us what does he look like?” Ed shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was being strong armed by a couple of kids.

“He’s tall dark and handsome.” Ed replied. At the looks on their face he laughed.

“That tells us nothing.” Draco replied, glaring at him.

“Well that is what he is.” Ed replied. “He’s tall, dark and handsome.”

“What color is his skin?” Draco asked.

“White.”

“Color of his hair.”

“Black.”

“Ethnicity?”

“Amestris…but I think his grandmother was from Xing.”

“Where?” Draco asked.

“It’s the country next to ours they are known for having slightly squinted eyes.” Hermione and Draco nodded.

“Height?”

“5 feet 11inches.”

“Weight?”

“Um…about 130 pound, 140 pounds. I’m not entirely sure.”

“Pets?”

“None, but he likes dogs.”

“Not cats.”

“He likes them.”

“What does he do?”

“Works in the military.”

“Ah…so he works in the military. What does he do?” Hermione asked

“He’s an Alchemist…that’s one of the reasons why I told him not to come and visit me.” Ed replied.

“Oh…”Draco and Hermione exchanged a look.

“We wouldn’t have killed him you know.” Hermione replied.

“I know, but it’s still for the best. We are used to not seeing each other for an extended period of time.”

“Is that so? Why?” Draco asked

“During the war, when we first got together, I was always being sent to some place or another in order to research something, while he would be sent somewhere else to fight. We would go months with just a small letter or the occasional glimpse of one another before we were carted off somewhere else.  It was only the last year that we were able to be together as a real couple.”Ed sighed. “But we know what to be expected, we’re used to it.”

“Hey Ed.” Draco suddenly piped up.

“Yeah.”

“You know your description of Russell.” Ed winced at the name. Russell would want to kill him if he ever mentioned this to him.

 “What about it?”

“He sounds just like Professor Mustang.” Draco replied. Hermione looked at him and then nodded.

“Yeah, I would say he looks like he would be tall dark and handsome.”

“Really?” Ed asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Hermione and Draco nodded. “I never thought about that before.” Ed lied. “But talking about Professor Bastard. We’re going to be late.” With that the three friends quickly made their way to their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

 

Ed quickly slunk down the hallways a little after midnight. Quietly he muttered the password into the room he was trying to make his way into.

“About time you got here.” A voice called out of the darkness.

“I had to wait until it was after midnight.” Ed replied with a soft smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Edward.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Roy.” Ed stood on his toes and gave his fiancé a kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“I have an idea…oh by the way, our little detectives got curious on me today.”

“What did they asked?”

“Your name and description. Plus your job status.” Ed laughed.

“What did you say?”

“Well I gave them your description; I told them that you were an Alchemist. I failed to mention that you were also a professor and the leader of our country.” Ed replied.

“What about my name. Seeing as I’m still here must mean you got out of that.”

“I told them your name was Russell.” Ed replied with a wince.

“Russell?” Roy asked as he looked Ed straight into the eye.

“Russell.”

“The blond kid who pretended to be you?”

“Russell.”

“The kid who is both younger and taller than you?”

“Russell,”

“The kid…”

“I see you know who he is.” Ed growled.

“Yeah…why him?”

“The first name that came to mind that started with R and that wasn’t Roy.”  “I can accept that.” Roy admitted. “We just won’t tell him about it.” Ed nodded in agreement. “So how about we take advantage of our free time tonight.”

“You must have just read my mind.” Ed smirked as he dragged Roy to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The next morning came and Ed couldn’t shake off a bad feeling that he had been having since he woke up. He had gotten to bed very late, or early depending on your matter of opinion. He had made his way to breakfast with Draco and the whole way down there he couldn’t shake this feeling of foreboding.  He felt on edge the whole morning. It wasn’t until the mail came that he realized what that foreboding was. A flock of birds dropped off several boxes in front of him, Draco, Harry, Roy and a handful of other men.

“What the hell?” Ed asked as he looked at the boxes.

“Their Valentines, Ed. What? Were you expecting not to get any?” Draco asked as he looked at his friend. At Ed’s shock look he assumed his was correct. Quickly Ed came back to his sense and reached to grab one.  Looking at the pile of mail, he was very tempted to just set the whole lot of it on fire. He cast a quick glance at Roy and saw a small whiff of smoke rising and grinned. Roy had a very innocent look on his face as the small whiff grew into a large flame. Ed shook his head. Why did his fiancé have to be a pyromaniac? Quickly Ed sorted through the mail, separating his mail from love letters. The love letters were quickly piling up. Once he was done, there was only one small box that didn’t seem as if it had anything to do with Valentine’s Day.

“Ed, is that box from Russell?” Draco asked. Ed gave him a confused look before it registered in his mind.

“No, it can’t be from him.” Ed replied, as he untied the string. The box fell away to reveal a small jar filled with glowing red water. No matter how hard he tried, Ed couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. “Impossible.” Ed muttered as he carefully examined the water.

“What is it Ed?” Draco asked as he looked at the water. “Who’s it from?”  Ed ignored him as he looked for any indication of who the box was from. He quickly found a letter.

“We’re all back” Ed read, his hands were shaking violently from the revelations. He took several calming breaths before looking up at Mustang. He vaguely noticed that the whole Great Hall was looking at him and his glowing red water.  Roy cast a glance over at Edward and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the jar in his hand. Immediately he stood up.

“Elric! Follow me!” Roy exclaimed.

“Roy?” Dumbledore asked. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing that concerns you Headmaster.” Roy replied coldly. This tone of voice seemed to shock most of the teachers as Roy had been nothing other than kind to them during his stay.

“Professor Mustang, I believe it is.” Dumbledore replied equally as cold.

“No it isn’t. And if you appreciate your life as it is. You won’t make it your concern.” Roy responded. He then turned to Edward again. “Elric!” He barked.

“They’re all back. Every damn one of them.” Ed replied looking at Roy from across the Great Hall. Roy made his way to Edward, looking him straight in the eye.

“Impossible. Four of them are already dead.” Roy replied.

“No…well yes, but there is a process. Don’t you think I would recognize _his_ handwriting if I saw it?” Ed growled. “From the note, I can assume that they are all back. So that means that all the sloths have been filed once again,”

“That means what to us?” Roy asked.

“The world has just become a darker place,”

“Any on our side?” Roy asked. Ed thought about it for a moment.

“Wrath…but he and I don’t get along for obvious reasons. Lust was on my side before she was killed. Greed wasn’t all that bad either, but there was a misunderstanding between us that caused him to die. Envy…well we both know where he stands. Gluttony would rather eat us than anything else. I honestly thought he was gone for good. You know about Pride. Sloth…”Ed’s eyes glistened at the thought. “We won’t get into.” Roy nodded. “So that would be all of them.”

“Alright. Compile a list on the possible candidate and how we can go about stopping them. This problem wasn’t supposed to slip out of Amestris.” Roy ordered.

“I know, but trouble me the most is the red water. I thought it was all destroyed.”

“I did so too.”

“Who had information, besides me, on how to create it?” Edward asked.

“Marco, Grant, Alphonse, myself, Tucker and Hoenhiem.” Roy listed.

“Dead, Dead, Alive, you, Dead and Dead…wait Envy knew. Damn it. He’s the one who created it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Laboratory 5. That was our first encounter with Envy. He, Lust and Gluttony.  Gluttony is too stupid; Lust is dead so Envy is the only one left.”

“Why would he send it to you then?”

“Because I know how to change it. Not even Al knows the correct process. He knows the ingredients, but besides that nothing.” Ed replied. “If I know Envy as well as I think then I believe he wants to have another Loir happen. Should that happen…”

“What about Dante?” Roy asked. “What happened to her? Doesn’t she know the process?”

“She does. But she was killed by Gluttony. She didn’t have time to do the transfer as she usually did.” Ed replied. Roy nodded.

“Were screwed aren’t we?” Roy sighed.

“If we both live this time around then it will be a miracle. Last time they were all separated with different agendas, so we were able to pick them off one by one. But if all six of them were to fight together…we’d be dead within minutes. Even with Wrath’s help.”

“What about your teacher? Izumi? Wasn’t she strong?”

“She was, but I believe her illness has been pushed to the point  where she can’t fight as strongly as she used to. I’m hesitant to call her in.”

“Alphonse is also out am I right?” Roy asked. Ed nodded. “Armstrong?”

“He couldn’t even take on Scar.” Ed replied. “Too much brute strength. Fighting them isn’t about brute strength, but rather intelligence.”  Roy nodded. “What about Russell?” Ed contemplated it before shaking his head.

“He and his brother are both strong. But they wouldn’t survive. They don’t know how to act in combat.”

“But they are familiar with the Red water.” Ed nodded.

“Yes, they know how to make into a somewhat solid object without the key ingredient.”

“I see…there just aren’t that many of us out there are there?” Roy asked.

“Not that we can trust with this situation.” Ed replied.

“That leaves you, me and Wrath.” Roy replied.

“Scar. Scar can help.”

“Scar, as in the person who tried to kill a few months ago?” Roy asked.

“Yes that Scar. But besides myself, he had the most experience fighting them, that is still alive and kicking.”  Ed replied.

“We are so dead.” Roy sighed.

“And I would like to know what the two of you are discussing about.”  Dumbledore stated as he walked over to the two alchemists. It was the first time that Roy and Edward had realized they had the attention of the entire school, while they had their little banter. Roy and Ed shared a look and Ed gave a slight nod. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed when he saw their interaction.

“Elric…contact Wrath and Scar. Four against six is a lot better than two against six.” Roy sighed. “Headmaster, follow me. What I’m about to talk to you about…you would never want your students, or your faculty to ever learn about.” With that Ed sped from the room and Roy gently led Dumbledore through the halls until they reached a secured room.

 

* * *

“Impossible!” Dumbledore exclaimed, shock present in his features.

“I wish. But now we have six homunculi all wanting Edward Elric’s help, and if he doesn’t give it then it’ll be his death.”

“Why him?” Dumbledore asked as he looked at the small blond who had entered the room half way through the conversation.

“I stumbled upon some secret information during the war. They need this information in order to become powerful.” Ed replied simply.

“This is a problem that has spread out from Amestris and our revolution. Since we are the only Amestrians here, then we are the ones who have to deal with the problem.” Roy replied.

“What makes you responsible?” Dumbledore asked, Roy and Ed shared another glance. This time they were going to have to lie.

“We were both a part of a group that dealt specifically with this problem.” Ed explained. “We were some of the few that survived.”

“With the exceptions of you, your brother, myself and perhaps ten other people, most of which are family friends of ours; everyone else is dead.”

“Incredible.” Dumbledore replied. “I can see why you were hesitant to reveal this burden.”

“What we need to know now is who makes up the new  Lust, Greed, Pride, and Sloth.” Ed replied. “When we know who they are then we can figure out the best way to defeat them.”

“I’ll contact some people to see if the qualifications that you have given to me match anyone that they know of.” Dumbledore offered, Ed and Roy nodded.

“That is perfect Headmaster. But tell them if they find them, don’t confront them. If they do, then they will probably end up dead. These people are more deadly than the one you call Voldemort.” Edward replied as he sent a meaningful glance at Roy who nodded in reply. They both knew this situation had to be handled delicately, if it wasn’t than their cover would be blown and they might cause a war between the Wizarding world and Amestris. With Roy’s dismissal, Ed left the room. He had a lot of information to look up, he shuddered to think that he would have to dig up more graves. It was hard enough to do his mother’s.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore watched as Ed left the room before turning to Roy.

“Why did you involve him?” Dumbledore asked plainly.

“I didn’t. He involved me.” Roy replied. “Or rather we involved each other. We were both apart of this team. We, of course never met one another until towards the end of the confrontation, but we knew of the other’s confrontations. Reports flew by the members like the wind as everyone tried to get as informed as they could. But then right at the end of the civil war, the reports came second to staying alive; everyone was more concern of surviving the fights, then they were about writing reports on it.” Roy lied.

“I see. So how is a Homunculi created. You never told me.”

“I don’t know.” Roy lied again. “Elric knows though. After all, the one previously known as Sloth was his mother.” He knew he was taking a risk in revealing this piece of information.

“His mother?” Dumbledore asked aghast. Roy nodded sadly.

“From what I was told, of the four Homunculi that were destroyed, Elric was the one to destroy two of them. I believe they were Greed and Sloth.”

“But he’s only a child.”

“A gifted child, meaning he stopped being a child long ago.”

“What about the other two? Lust and Pride?”

“Lust, I believe was killed by the other Homunculi; she turned on them and joined forced with Elric. While Pride…I destroyed him.” Roy admitted, “I nearly died doing it though.”

“I see.” Dumbledore replied. Roy shook his head.

“No you don’t see. You fail to understand just how close we were to death in those days. Those battles were constant. Had we slipped up, just a little bit. We wouldn’t be here right now. Elric disappeared for weeks after the last battle. I was hospitalized for all that time. I recall Riza coming up to me while I was leaving Pride’s home, I vaguely remember her screaming my name as I collapsed. Riza screaming, she is one of the most calm and collected people I have ever known.” Roy shook his head. “It took us weeks to discover who was dead. Who was alive? Who was even injured? The only benefit was that the civil war was over and a new Furher was put in place. Life was hell and we were all happy to be alive.” Dumbledore nodded.

“I see. Well, I’ll inform my people of this new development and see if Voldemort might not have had something to do with what has transpired.”

“Thank you Headmaster.” Roy stated as he left the room. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. He knew Roy hadn’t told him the whole truth. Both he and Edward were able to communicate way too easily for people who had hardly ever met before. They worked to well together. He could tell that Roy also lied to him, yet for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why there was still so much distrust between him and the people from Amestris. But he was going to find out. It would all be a matter of word play and hope that their stories would start to contradict themselves in order for him to catch them. What Dumbledore failed to realize was that he wasn’t dealing with normal people. He was dealing with Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you like.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed soon became a resident of the library. He had had taken to hiding whenever the library closed in order to spend more time researching. Dumbledore had informed the other teachers of his search, much to the dismay of Roy and Ed. The less people that knew about the Homunculi then better. Although one good thing came about the situation. It seemed as if Voldemort had more to do with working with Envy then Roy and Edward had originally thought; he had been the one to create the other Homunculi. Lust, Pride and Sloth were all members of the Death Eaters, which frightened Dumbledore more than it did Roy and Ed. They had assumed as much. Yet the questioned still remained on who the new Sins were. When that was discovered, then Roy and Ed would be able to plan accordingly .They also still had to figure out who and where the new Greed was.

“This is going in circles!” Ed exclaimed as he slammed his book on the table. People gave him shushing noises. Not that he listened to them. Ed was sick and tired of being in the library. But researching was the only thing he could do without going crazy. He sighed and sat back down. Placing his head in his arms, he tried to think of all the possibilities. He had received a letter from Izumi, telling him that both she and Wrath would come to his aid in a moment’s notice. Just to tell them in advance to they could make their way there. Scar had replied that he needed to fulfill his debt to Edward and he needed to repay him for attacking him earlier that year. Ed had sent him a reply that it wasn’t necessary, but he knew that the big man would constantly fight against in him on this matter.

“Edward!” Hermione greeted. “Long time no see.”

“Were have you been?” Harry asked as he and Hermione sat down next to Ed. Ed lifted his head and stared at them.

“Hey guys. I’ve been here.” Edward replied. “Since Valentine’s Day.”

“Ed that was two weeks ago” Hermione stated.

“Really? Has it only been that long?” Ed muttered to himself as he looked at his watch. Hermione and Harry shared a look of worry.

 “Ed what’s the matter?” Hermione asked. “Does it have to do with what you and Professor Mustang were talking about in the Great Hall after you got that bottle of red water?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Ed replied automatically.

“Ed, you two sounded like you were going to die.” Harry replied.

“Not if we can help it…hey, could you two tell me more about this Voldemort fellow?” Ed asked.

“Voldemort? Why do you want to know about him?”Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

“Let’s just say it’ll help me.”

“Well, he hates me for one.” Harry replied.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

“Well, when I was one, he came and killed both my parents, and when he tried to kill me, it backfired and kinda killed him.” Harry exclaimed.

“What do you mean kinda?” Ed asked. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

“He didn’t exactly die…but he wasn’t really alive.” Harry replied. “Well Voldemort is an evil wizard who wants to rid the world of muggles and mugglesborns.”

“Why them?”

“They aren’t purebloods.” Hermione replied. “Because of that he believes they are not worth living.”

“So why is he such a problem now?” Ed asked. “I’m guessing this all happened several years ago.”

“Well during my first year he started to try to come. First with the philosopher stone.” Ed winced but nodded. This didn’t help with his bad feeling. “But he finally did it during my fourth year.” Harry revealed. “He used this spell that caused him to come back to life.” Ed’s eyes widened as he dove into his piles of books before grabbing one and opening it.

“Bones of the father, blood of an enemy and skin of a servant…” Ed read, he looked up at Harry who nodded. “Fucking Hell.” Ed muttered. “Greed…it’s to close…fucking hell.” Ed took a deep breath to calm himself. “Harry! Would you say he would do anything to make destroy you?”

“I would guess so. I’ve been the thorn in his side all my life.”

“How would you feel if he…I don’t know brought you parents back to life and order them to kill you. Would you be able to fight them? Kill them?” Ed asked . Harry looked at him strangely before thinking about it.

“I don’t know. I mean I have…” Harry started but Ed was already out of his seat looking for a notebook.

“What were your parent’s names?” Ed asked.

“Lily and James…”

“Where are they buried?” Ed asked impatiently.

“I don’t…”

“Never mind then. I can’t believe it…why didn’t I think of it sooner. I’ve got to go.” With that Ed left the library, leaving two very confused wizards.

“Hermione, why was he so interested in my parents?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know Harry. But I am worried about him…he’s been acting weird ever since Valentine’s Day.”

 

* * *

 

Ed ran down the halls and busted into Roy’s classroom. The room of first years looked at him confusingly.

“I figured it out!” Ed exclaimed. He then looked at the class. “You have a class now…I’ll wait outside.”

“That’s probably for the best Mr. Elric.” Roy stated smugly. Ed glared at the smirk that was on his lover’s face. It wasn’t his fault that he came to the epiphany right when the other alchemist was in class. So what if he got excited easily. Ed quickly fled the room and waited in the hallway for Roy’s class to let out. Every five minutes Ed would check it pocket watch, knowing that Roy was probably keeping them in the class longer just to torment him. After thirty pain-staking minutes the class of first years left the classroom and started to make their way to dinner. Ed rushed into the room when he knew that the last person was out of the classroom.

              “I’ve figured out who Greed is and I think I know who two of the four new Homunculi are.” Ed replied.

“Who is it?” Roy asked. He had left the research up to his lover since he knew there would be nothing that he could do in order to help him. Things would have been a lot easier had they both been in Amestris instead of another country.

              “Voldemort. Wizards seem to have this dark ritual that allows people to come back from the dead. According to Harry, who was there at the time; Voldemort used the one that I discovered could best follow suit with Human Transmutation.” Ed replied. Roy nodded in understanding. “On top of this. Voldemort seems to have a huge grudge against Harry. He would stop at nothing in order to kill him. This is where Envy comes in. Envy probably informed Voldemort of some of the happenings of what happened in Amestris. Therefore, he would attack Harry in the one way that Harry could not retaliate with. His parents.” Ed smiled. He was almost giddy with the knowledge.

“I understand that, but I fail to discover what this has to do with the Homunculi, if anything you have only identified one of them.” Roy replied. Ed’s smile suddenly left.

“Harry’s parents are both dead.” Ed stated. Roy stared at him.

“That evil bastard.” Roy muttered.

“With Envy to put the information in his head, it wouldn’t be hard for him to do it.” Ed informed. Roy shook his head.

“In the course of an hour you have discovered three of the Homunculus…you sure do live up to being a prodigy Edward.” Roy smiled.

“Thank you. Now we just need to get this information confirmed.” Ed replied. “I have yet to inform Dumbledore on the information. But I want to head out as soon as possible.”

“You won’t be able to go you know.” Roy responded. Ed shot him a look. “As far as Dumbledore is concern, you are nothing more than a child; therefore he would never send you out on a dangerous recognizant mission.” Roy explained. Ed narrowed his eyes, and muttered something like ‘unlike some bastards’, before Roy continued. “I know you are more than capable to take care of yourself but in Dumbledore’s eyes…well we all do have our parts to play.” Ed sighed.

“You’re right. But if we could just get this information confirmed…I could find their bones. We need them in order to stop the Homunculus.”

“Ed…if you are right. And I hope you are, how are you going to explain to Harry that you had to desecrate his parent’s graves in order to kill them?” Roy asked cautiously. He knew of what was needed in order to kill a homunculi, and he knew the method in which Ed had killed Sloth, but Ed had never outwardly admitted what he had done.

“I…don’t know. While I do see him as a friend…I have the burden of what I’ve done. I will do everything I can to make sure no one is ever burdened by it again.” Ed replied looking down. Roy nodded and wrapped his arms around Ed. “Thank you.” Ed muttered into Roy’s chest as tears came down his cheeks.

“It’s nothing.” Roy replied. “You needed it.” They both knew the other had sinned, and because of that they both knew that the only comfort they could get would be from one another. Since only the other could understand what they were feeling. 

* * *

 

Dumbledore shook his head. It seems as information seemed to go from bad to worse. Not only was Voldemort working with the Homunculi, he was had resurrected Harry’s parents to be two of them. According to Severus, Lily and James Potter now went by the name as Lust and Pride. To add to the ranks of Voldemort Death Eaters. Along with them was Regulus Black who now known as Sloth.  Dumbledore knew he needed to tell Harry and the rest of the Order. But he didn’t know how he could bring himself to do so. Harry, the poor boy…Dumbledore didn’t know how to even start with this information. He couldn’t believe how evil Voldemort had become, how low he had gone to break Harry; and Dumbledore was certain that it would. His inner musings were interrupted as Edward entered his office. Dumbledore noticed that Ed was not wearing his school uniform, but rather some leather pants and a red trench coat. Black boots on his feet and a black jacket on underneath his trench coat. Roy was right behind them. With the grim look in their eyes he had a feeling that they weren’t baring good news.

“Mr. Elric, Roy, what brings you here.”

“We have an idea on who the Homunculi are.” Ed stated cutting right to the chase.

“Who do you believe them to be?” Dumbledore asked.

“Lily and James Potter.” Edward replied. “Along with Voldemort.”

“I was afraid you’d say that. Though I must applauded you for figuring it out. My informants have told me the names of the new Homunculus.” Dumbledore announced. Lust’s was Lily, Pride was James. The one you called Sloth was known as Regulus Black and if what you say about Voldemort is true than…”

“Voldemort is Greed.” Ed finished. “So my Theory was right. We need to get to work immediately.”

“What do you need to do?” Dumbledore asked.

“I need their grave sites.” Ed replied.

“Their graves?” Dumbledore asked “Why?” Dumbledore had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer that Edward was going to give him.

“I need their bones. I need them so I can stop them.” Edward replied solemnly. Dumbledore frowned.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to desecrate their graves.”

“Then they will kill us all.” Edward replied. “I can understand your hesitation, but it is not for you to worry. I will do it. Just give me the location.”

“Why are you so readily to take on his burden?” Dumbledore asked.

“Because this is my mission.” Edward responded. “Envy is my problem, and everything he does, I must be the one to stop him.”

“That still doesn’t…”

“Headmaster, either you tell me the gravesites, or I find it on my own. But if I have a way where I can stop three of the four new homunculi easily then I will take that advantage. We are currently at the disadvantage of five to six, and of that five, one is only a child, and the other is a sick woman, and none of us have the ability to heal ourselves.” Dumbledore was shocked at the way Edward spoke to him. This was not the same student that he had known during the year. Edward’s tone was one of a seasoned fighter, one that he knew he himself carried every once in a while.

“I understand.” Dumbledore replied. He took out a sheet of parchment and started to write down two locations. “The Potter’s are buried here, and Regulus is buried here.” Dumbledore looked at Ed. “I expect you back in a week.” Ed nodded and stood up.

“Thank you Headmaster.” With that Ed left the room.

“Roy…why is he so adamant about defeating them?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’m afraid that is his story. We all have our reasons. Do we not Headmaster. Do we not all have our own burdens that we shoulder alone? No matter whom we let close to us?” Roy asked as he looked at Dumbledore. His eyes held nothing but pain, which he knew Ed would go through in completing this task.  Dumbledore sighed softly.

“When did it happen, that it’s the children that start to sound wiser then the adults.” Dumbledore asked.

“He hasn’t been a child in years Headmaster.” Roy replied.

“I have been getting the feeling that that is true.” Dumbledore replied. “Roy could you please get Harry and come here. I believe it is time to explain what is happening. He has a right to know.”

“But that doesn’t mean he should.” Roy replied as he left the room in search of the boy. He knew that by now Ed had left the school. He had packed his suitcase right before coming down to see Dumbledore. After several minutes of searching he found Harry in the Great Hall talking with his friends. Roy was tempted to not tell the boy, but he knew through experience that if he found out from another source then, that would be ten times worse.

“Mr. Potter. The Headmaster would like to see you.” Roy announced. Harry looked at him.

“Professor Mustang?” Harry asked.

“The Headmaster wants to speak with you.”

“Professor Mustang, does this have anything to do with Edward and why he just rushed out of the castle with a suitcase in hand?” Hermione asked.

 “Everyone is saying that he was expelled.” Ron announced.

“Mr. Elric was not expelled. He has some…family business that needs his immediate attention.” Roy announced.

“Is everything alright?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. But Mr. Potter if you please.” Roy asked. Harry nodded and stood up and followed Roy out of the Great Hall. He was so busy thinking about what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about that he didn’t notice Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape collecting Draco, Hermione and Ron and taking them with them.

“Um, Professor Mustang?” Harry asked. It had just occurred to him that he had not had a conversation with this man before.

“What is it Mr. Potter?” Roy asked.

“Do you know the reason why Dumbledore wants to speak with me?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Umm, what did you do when you were back in Amestris?”

“I was a researcher.” Roy stated.

“Like Ed?”

“Yes, except I was higher on the chain of command.”

“Do you know his fiancé?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Well the two of you seem to get along.”

“We don’t. It’s just that we both know how to act when something comes up.”

“Is that why the two of you acted the way you did on Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes. We both recognized the Red water for what it was and we knew we had to act quickly.”

“Ed really doesn’t have a family problem does he?”

“Yes…yes he does.” Roy replied. “Blood pops” The gargoyles moved and the two made their way into Dumbledore’s office.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“Harry…you got here a lot faster than I would have expected.” Dumbledore stated. “Sit down, lemon drops?”

“No thank you. Professor, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“It’s Voldemort…he has started bring people back to life.” Dumbledore started.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“When someone dies, they can’t be brought back. No matter how hard you wish it.” Roy announced. 

“When these people came back. They weren’t the same. They look the same, but their personality is entirely different.” Dumbledore replied.

“What does this have to do with me Professor?”

“Harry…he has brought back your parents.”

“What?” Harry asked, his eyes widening.

“They aren’t your parents Mr. Potter. They want nothing more than to kill you.” Roy announced. Harry looked at him.

“But…”

“But nothing. They care only about themselves. They want you dead.” Roy stated. “To them you are nothing more than a stranger, and if you let yourself think otherwise then you will die.”

“No…They…”

“Believe what you want. But they want you dead. If you believe that then you will live for a little while longer, otherwise then they will just kill you.”

“Roy! Don’t be so blunt with the boy.” Dumbledore growled.

“I speak only the truth.” Roy announced. “You wanted him to know. Let him know all the facts. They are not his parents. They are just two people who live to kill.”

“Why…”

“To break you. Voldemort believe that if you were attacked by your parents you would not fight back. He wants to break you. Destroy you so that you are left with no will to live.”

“That…” Harry started. The vase in the corner exploded.

“Harry, calm down.” Dumbledore announced. “I know it hurts. But I will do everything in my power for you to never meet them. I promise you.”

“Foolish.” Roy muttered. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Headmaster. They will only come to bite you in the ass later.”

“But they also give you something to live for.”

“That might be true…most of the time.” Roy announced. “I believe Minerva and Severus are done informing his friends of the condense version of what we’ve told Potter. I’ll be off.” With that Roy left the Headmaster and Harry Potter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Ed made his way down the rows. It was near midnight and he was searching for the Potter’s grave. He shivered in the March weather and hugged his jacket to him tighter. Sighing to himself he really didn’t want to do this. But he knew he had to. Otherwise they would have no way of defeating the Homunculi. He paused in front of two graves. Kneeling down he clapped his hands, he paused for a few seconds to pay his respects before he slammed his hands onto the ground. The Dirt moved itself out of the way and pushed two coffins onto the surface. Opening them Ed quickly retrieved a bone from each body.  He then clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground again. The dirt started to return back to where they originally were. Sighing to himself he stood up. He hated having to have to do this.

“Are you Edward Elric?” A voice called out from behind. Ed twirled around and transmuted his metal arm into a sword.

“Who wants to know?” Ed asked into the dark.

“I am told my name used to be Lily.” The voice replied. “But I am now called Lust.” A tall black-hair woman walked out of the shadow. She was wearing a very revealing long black dress. The Homunculi symbol was spread out over her right shoulder over her heart. Bright Purple eyes stared back at him.

“What do you want?” Ed asked.

“I want to know about the child they call Harry.”

“Why?” Ed asked with a slight growl. “What do you want to know about him?”

“I want to know why he is so important.” She responded neutrally. “Why do I see an infant every single time I think of this child. From what I understand he is a young man.”

“Those are your memories from when you were alive.” Ed replied. “When you were alive you were his mother, and you loved him very much.”

“Is that so?” Lust asked.

“Yes, that is so.” Ed replied, relaxing his stand.

“Why do I still have these memories?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“From what I have heard from the one call Envy, you know more about us then almost everyone and for that reason you must die.”

“Well, then are you here to kill me?”

“No. I want answers.”

“Will you kill me?”

“That depends.”

“I see. You remember because that child is important to you.”

“Why?”

“Because he is your child, he is your blood” Ed responded.

“Can I meet him?”

“I’m afraid not. I cannot be certain that you do not work for Envy, for all I know this could be a trap, and I will not fall into one of your traps again.”

“That is very wise of you.”

“I’ve been told I can be wise.” Ed replied.

“How may I prove to you that I am not in league with Envy?” Lust asked.

“You can’t. I have no reason to trust anything that you tell me.”

“Then let me help you on your quest. If what I know is true, you can kill me at any moment. You have my bone.” Lust replied. “Let me help you and then maybe you will trust that I am of no longer a threat to you.”

“Perhaps. I’ll let you join me. But I know what you are capable of.” Ed replied as he straightened. He made his way away from the two graves. He had gone several steps before he stopped and turned, he flashed a small smile. “Well, are you not going to come?” Lust started to follow him. She stayed several steps behind him until he got to the train station. “Edward Elric, where are we going?” Lust asked as he laid down on a bench. He had changed his hand back while he was walking to the station.

“We’re going to London…here.” Ed handed her his jacket. “It’s a little short on you. But you are a mother, and mothers shouldn’t wear what you are wearing, even if you go by the name Lust.”

“Thank you Edward Elric.”

“Call me Edward.” Ed replied. “Using my full name whenever you want to speak to me can become slightly tedious.”

“I will take that into consideration Edward Elric.” Lust replied. “I do not want to question this situation, but why did you take me along so easily. You hardly put up a fight.”

“I know from experience that all Homunculi are not evil, even if your name states otherwise. Plus I was good acquaintance with your predecessor. She was killed because she decided to help me.” Ed explained. “I will not praise some of the things she did. But she wasn’t evil at heart. I can tell that by looking at her. She was just slightly lost. Just as Wrath was.”

“I have yet to meet Wrath.”

“He is one of the good ones…and that is saying something.”

              “I fail to understand.”

“He is not as bad as Envy, but we do not get along. Like Envy, Wrath and I have a history with one another.” Lust nodded.

“Much like me and Pride?”

“Pride?”

“I was told he used to be my husband.”

“Not quite like that.” Ed responded. “Do you carry feelings for Pride?”

“No, I was told we were married, so I suspected that we might have loved one another, but I do not feel love for him now.”

“Do you feel love for Harry?”

“No. Just a curiosity.” Lust replied. “Why do you ask?”

“My mother was the previous Sloth. I was curious if you still love your child, or children, after you become Homunculi?”

“Maybe she did…maybe she did not. I cannot tell you the feelings of another.”

“I understand.” Ed replied. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Ed was happy that Lust had approached him. Without Al with him, this adventure was too quiet, too lonely. Now he had someone who he could talk to, although he would have to be constantly looking over his shoulder, but that was better than being alone. The two spent the whole night at the station and then promptly at six in the morning the train arrived. The two of them got on the train and grabbed an empty compartment.

“Edward? I…never mind.” Lust replied as she continued to look out the window.

“Alright. When we get to London, I’ll buy you a black trench coat. It’ll match your dress more than my coat will. Plus, you’ll fit in a bit better.”

“Thank you Edward Elric.”

“You're welcome Lust.”

“Edward Elric.”

“Yes Lust?”

“You are very odd.”

“Thank you Lust.” Ed grinned.

“You are welcome.”

 

* * *

 

They pulled into King’s Station at seven that evening. Ed and Lust had been barely able to make it into a shop to buy Lust her jacket before the shop closed for the night. After paying for the jacket the two of them made their way into a park.

“Why are we here?” Lust asked as she hugged the jacket closer to her.

“We have to wait.”

“Wait for what.”

“For it to get later. If people see us in a cemetery at this time, we could run into some problems.” Ed explained.

“I see.” Lust looked around. “How long do we have to wait?”

“A few hours.” Ed replied. “Then we can go to Diagon Alley. I need to send a letter to someone, and then I have some business in Hogsmeade I need to get done.”

“What does this business entails?”

“What I need to do with you.”

“Oh…are you going to kill me?”

“No, but after a week you are going to wish I had.”

“I am afraid I do not understand.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ed replied. “I’m setting you up with somewhere to live when I head back to school.”

“Oh,” Lust replied there was a slight tone of relief. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet Lust. You still haven’t met your keeper.”

“I…you are very weird Edward.”

“Thank you Lust.” Ed grinned again.

 

 

* * *

 

Several hours passed before Edward and Lust snuck into the cemetery.

“I’m looking for Regulus Black.” Ed replied. “It should be right…ah here it is. Step back Lust. I don’t want to ruin your dress.” Lust stumbled back as Ed clapped and paused for a second before slamming his hands onto the ground. Like the night before the dirt parted and a coffin rose from the ground. Opening the coffin, Ed took a bone before he closed the coffin. He then clapped and slapped his hands to the ground, and just as quickly as the coffin rose, it sank back into the ground. After a minute of staring at the grave in silence, Ed started walk away from the grave. Lust trailing behind him. The two of them walked the deserted streets of London before they came upon a pub. Pushing the door open. Ed walked in and made his way to the Bartender. Looking back at Lust he patted the seat next to him.

“Sit. We had a long day. Sir, can I have a shot of Brandy and a…What would you like Lust?”

“Anything would be fine.” Lust replied as she sat down next to Ed.

“The same for her.” Ed stated as he turned back to the bartender.

“Aren’t’ you a little young to drink?” Tom asked

“I’m twenty years old, even if I don’t look like it, and I’ve had a hard two days.” Ed replied flatly.

“Understood.” Tom replied as he passed the two their drinks. Ed paid for them both before drowning his glass down. Lust next to him seductively sipped hers. Ed drank down two more shots before he stopped and sighed.

“Edward?”

“Yes Lust. Do you like drinking?”

“No.”

“Then why are you?”

“To repent.”

 “Oh.” Lust looked at him. “Bartender, can we please have a room. We’ve had a long day.” The bartender gave them a strange look.

“Here you can pay in the morning.”

“Thank you Bartender.” Lust responded as she turned to Edward.

“Edward. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Alright.” Ed replied as he got up and followed her into their room.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Ed work up he had a headache, He knew it was because he had drunken the night before. He knew he wasn’t drunk when he went to bed, but his body just couldn’t handle the after effects of Alcohol very well. It drove him mad, and sent Roy into giggles.

“You are up.”

“How long have you been up Lust?” Ed asked.

“Several minutes.” Lust replied. “Are you ready?”

“Give me a minute.” Ed stated as he got up and stretched. He checked to see that he had all three bones, and to see that none of them had moved. Pleased that they were just as he had left them he swung on his coat. Moving towards the door, Ed heard Lust getting up to follow him. He made it down the stairs and paid Tom for the room. After several minutes, the two of them made their way into Diagon alley.

“Edward?”

“Yes?”

“Will no one recognize me?”

“Only others who are working for Envy.” Ed replied.

“Why do you say that?”

“When you were alive you had green eyes and red hair. Now you have purple eyes and black hair. People will have to look at you closely to discover who you used to be.”

“I understand.” Lust replied as she hugged the jacket closer to her. She followed Ed into an owlery where he sent a letter off. Lust remembered seeing him write it on the Train to London, but had thought nothing of it. They then went to a fireplace and flooed to Hogsmeade. They spent the rest of the day looking for a house. She didn’t understand why Ed did not want an apartment, but rather a house on the outskirt of the city. He bought it and then entered the house. Looking around he turned to her.

“Lust, can you cut down some of those trees in the back and bring them to me. I need to make some furniture.” Lust nodded and went to do the task he asked. While she was out she saw some flashes of light coming from the inside. When she returned the inside had completely change. Originally the interior had been old and shabby. There were broken floorboards and the paint had been peeling. Ed has restored it to its original appearance.  The floor looked polished, and the walls were painted a pale peach.  “Looks better huh?” Ed asked. Lust nodded. “Now, for furniture. I think I can make two beds and a table out of this wood. But the rest we are going to have to get somewhere else.”

“Do you need more wood?”

“Yes…I need to make three beds.”

“Why three?”

“Because there will be three people living here…Lust. Leave your coat in here. The last thing you want to do is rip it while you’re working.”Lust looked hesitant, but complied none the less. Ed set to work making the bed frames and table.

It was near midnight when they were done. Collapsing onto the ground he looked over at Lust. For once she looked at tired as he felt. Although to be fair, he hadn’t eaten in two and a half days. In the morning he decided he would buy some food.

“What else do we have to do?”

“Not much. I mean we have two tables, three beds, two chairs and three night stands.” Ed counted off. “We just need to make a sofa, another two chairs and another small table. Plus we need to get three lamps and several pillows.”

“What about linens?”

“Your new roommates will be bringing those.”

“Who are they?”

“You will meet them the day after tomorrow.” Ed responded. He did the calculations in his head. This wait would bring him to being two days over his designated week. He shrugged to himself. He would send a letter to Roy letting him know. Dumbledore could worry for all he cared.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days passed quickly and Ed and Lust once again stood in front of the station. A slight breezed ruffled their coats as they waited. Suddenly two figures made their way out of the Station. Lust immediately knew who one of them was. The other she had no idea who she could be. There was a smirk on the woman’s face, and Lust could feel a shiver down her spine.

“Long time no see Edward.”

              “I can say the same thing Izumi-sensei.” Edward smiled. “Let me introduce to you Lust.”

“I thought I killed you?” Wrath stated.

              “That was the previous Lust. This is the new one.” Ed replied. “Lust, I want you to meet my old Teacher, Izumi Curtis, and that’s Wrath.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I see. So this is the one you want me to take care of?”Izumi asked. Ed nodded.

“Yes, she says she is not working with Envy…and while she hasn’t shown any signs of working for him, I’d prefer having her being watched while I went back to school, then have her on her own.”

“I understand but you do know…”

“The house is all set up, courtesy of the Amestris government.” Ed announced, “And several hours of transmutation.”

“Perfect. Now show me to these lodgings. I am guessing that since you have us brought here, that means that you suspect an attack soon?” Izumi asked as she walked next to Edward as they made their way back to the house. Lust walked a few steps behind them looking to the boy next to her. She had gotten to meet Wrath, and the first thing he said to her was, “didn’t I kill you already”. She was unsure how to approach the other Homunculi.

              “Stop staring…your freaking me out.” Wrath stated as he looked over to her. Somehow she looked off with the colors given to the Homunculus. “I’m not going to kill you Lust, unless you give me a reason to.”

“What reasons would I have to give?”

“Trying to attack my mom for one.” Wrath replied.

“Who is your mother?”

“Izumi is. She takes care of me back home.” Wrath replied.  “She has ever since Sloth died.”

“You mean the previous one?” Lust asked. Wrath nodded. “Who killed her?”

“Full-metal and the previous Lust. That’s why I killed her.” Wrath replied. “I’ll do the same to you if you cross me.”

“I understand.” Lust replied.

“Hey you two!” Ed yelled from the doorway of the little. “Hurry it up!” Wrath and Lust both picked up their steps.

“I must say Edward. You did a good job on the house.” Izumi stated.

“Thanks, Lust was a great help. I wouldn’t have finished in time if it wasn’t for her.” Ed stated as he looked at the Homunculus. “Izumi, she’s a little on the quiet side, but you’ll get used to her real quickly.” Izumi nodded.

“Well Ed I would invite you to dinner, but I have a feeling that you are over due to be somewhere else.” Izumi stated.

“What gave me away?”

“You looked at your watch twice since I’ve gotten off the train.” Izumi stated. Ed nodded.

“I was supposed to return to the castle a few days ago.” Ed revealed. “But of well, I sent a letter to Roy and he knows that I was going to be a few days late.”

“But not to that headmaster you mentioned in your letters?”

“No.” Ed replied. “You know how I am with people who are superior to me?”

“Yes I know.” Izumi smiled. “Now go off. I’ll take care of these two. I survived you and your brother. Two Homunculi are nothing.” Ed nodded and discretely handed her Lust’s bone.

“Take care Izumi.” Ed stated. “Wizards are a weird bunch.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Izumi stated as she went into the kitchen. Giving Ed the dismissal he needed. Ed then made his way to the Homunculus.

“Wrath, take care of Izumi. Lust. Take care of yourself. I’ll come visit when I get the time, but until then follow whatever order Izumi gives you understood?” Lust nodded. She felt sad that she would be losing the one person who spoke to her as if she was human. Envy and Greed only spoke to her as if she was a creature. She mused on the thought. Greed was the only one of them that still went by his human name; Voldemort. She then turned her thoughts to Edward.

“Take care of yourself as well Edward.” Lust replied. Ed waved goodbye to the two of them and made his way to the castle. Quietly he entered the school and made his way to his dorms. He wanted to take a long shower before he reported in with the details of his mission. He had given the gist of what had occurred to Roy. Stating that he made contact with Lust and was seeing if she was as much as an ally as her predecessor was. As far as he could conclude, she was. She seemed to hold no malice towards him. He had also informed Roy of Izumi’s arrival, along with that of Wrath’s.

An hour later Ed made his way to the Great Hall, Dinner had started about twenty minutes ago, and Ed was starving. It seemed as if his week of barely eating was catching up with him and all he wanted to do right then, and there, was eat. Pushing open the door, Ed slipped into the Hall and took a seat next to Draco.

“Where the bloody hell have you been?” Draco asked when he saw Edward sit down next to him.

“I have been here, there, all over the place. I had some…business to accomplish.” Ed stated as he started to fill his plate.

“Does it have anything to do with those Homuc…”

“Finish that word and I will kill you myself.” Ed interrupted a glare in his eyes. “How the fuck do you know that word?” Draco flinched at the viciousness in Ed’s eyes.

“Professor Snape told me about it. McGonagall also told Ron and Hermione, while Dumbledore told Harry. Potter’s been in a bloody mood the entire time you’ve been gone.”

“I’m going to kill that damn bastard.” Ed growled as he stood up. Everyone turned to look at him. The teacher’s table cast him a glance as Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. He was not pleased that Ed had just waltzed into the Great Hall and had not informed him of his arrival. He and Edward’s eyes bore into one another. Roy sat to his side looked between the two and shook his head. Ed was going to blow up, and he for one couldn’t wait. He knew that telling the students about the Homunculi was a bad idea from the very start. Harry was the only one he would have even considered telling, let alone all his friends. Yet here were four children who knew about this and he could tell his lover was pissed. Roy had seen Ed enter the hall, and knew he wanted to eat. Roy had the feeling that without Al there to remind him, Ed would forget to eat. So being back in school, one of the first things Ed was going to do was eat.

“Mr. Elric. I’m glad you have returned safely.” Dumbledore stated, getting the attention of the whole school. Everyone looked between the short blond and the headmaster. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Did you accomplish all you needed to do?” Ed tightened his right arm as he closed his eyes and took a deep and calming breath, mentally he counted to ten. He made it up to nine when he realized that that technique wasn’t going to work. His gold eyes flashed as he stared straighten at Dumbledore.

“Who the Fuck do you think you are?” Edward asked as he made his way towards Dumbledore. “Do you think you are God? Because I can tell you right now, you’re not. Who the fuckin hell do you think you are telling?” Edward stood in front of Dumbledore. “You are a man of ignorance who fails to see that which does not lie before him. You are a fuckin fool. Do you know that?”

“Edward Elric!” Dumbledore stated as he stood up, he was years older than this boy and he was the one being patronized as if he was the child.

“I am not the one who plays games Dumbledore.” Edward stated. “I learned my lesson years ago not to drabble in certain things and I still carry the price of my sins. You Headmaster have yet to learn the truth. You abandon your mistakes and never learn from them. Yet fail to realize their lessons. You have made a…”

“EDWARD!” Roy shouted. He stood up and stared at him straight in the eye.  “There are certain things that must not be discussed. You above everyone else should know that lesson the most.” Roy stated. “Leave the old man alone. His choice was foolish and irresponsible. But what is done is done.”

“I guess that is true then.” Ed got a strange smile on his face as he glanced down at his left leg. “Headmaster I got the items. Don’t worry about it.” With that Ed left the Great Hall. Roy slumped back into his chair.

“I told you it would be a bad idea to tell them.” Roy stated as he stared at the old man. “You do not burden the innocent with the sins of the sinners.” With that Roy stood up and left the room. He had a feeling that Ed was in the mood to punch something, and Roy had to make sure he was there to make sure whatever it was was fixable. After all, the last thing he needed was for Ed to destroy his metal arm.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Roy to find Ed. The path of destruction spoke volumes and as the closer he got to the source, the worse it got.

“Are you done yet?”

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I tried. He didn’t listen.”

“He wasn’t like this before.”

“Time has a way of changing people.”

“So.”

“You are not the same person you were five years ago.”

“My five or yours.”

“Mine.”

“I guess…”

“You mature. Life has caused you to do so before you should have.”

“That does not mean he should have told them. They are still so innocent.”

“I’m just glad that he didn’t tell them everything.”

“Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

“He deserved it.”

“Yeah he did. He has become a conniving bastard.”

“So he has taken my title away than?”

“No, you title is Colonel Bastard,”

“I’m so relieved.”

“Don’t act so cocky.”

“Bad choice of words.”

“I don’t care.”

“So how was it?”

“Alright I guess.” Ed replied. “Is it bad that I don’t feel bad about doing it?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not. Sometime doing what is necessary is not the same as doing what is right?”

“Really?”

“Is it right to kill? No, but sometime in order to survive, people must kill.”

“Or desecrate the gravesites of your friend’s parents.” Ed replied with a sighed. “I hate him.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do…Roy; if you hadn’t stopped me, I would have hit him.”

“So,”

“With my right arm.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted to kill him.”

“That is a natural feeling. I wanted to roast him when he told Potter.”

“Sometimes I wonder if maybe, just maybe when I came back I wasn’t…”

“You are still the same you, you were when you went through the gate.” Roy announced. “Just slightly older…not that I mind.” Roy smiled when he heard a chuckle from Ed. “So how was Izumi?”

“Alright. She looked healthy, but I could tell that the trip tired her out.”

“What about Wrath?”

“Same as always. Winry’s automail looks in tiptop shape. Makes me jealous. Looks like she came out with a new model while I was gone.”

“I see, How about you and me go to the kitchen and get some dinner. I can’t have you dying of hunger when you finally came back.”

“Like a date?” Ed smirked “Too bad, I’m not…” Ed’s stomach growled.

“Let’s go.”

“Bastard.”

“Shorty.”  The two of them shared a smile as they made their way to the kitchen. Of all the time they’ve spent in the castle, this was the closest that the two of them had gotten in having a proper conversation.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry watched in shock as Edward made his way up to Dumbledore. He hadn’t even noticed that Ed had returned, and he had a feeling that very few people had. He had also never seen such a look of hatred on Ed’s face as there had been when he was speaking to Dumbledore. The look of slight torment as he stripped Dumbledore of his pride, it was a look that frightened Harry to the very core. He had no clue why Ed was gone, but according to Professor Mustang he was away on family business, yet it seemed as if the family business had something to do with the creature called Homunculi. Harry was unsure why Ed blew up at Dumbledore, but he became equally confused when Mustang came to Dumbledore’s defense. If anything, the things he said seemed to palliate Edward enough to leave the hall.  Mustang soon left afterward followed quickly by Dumbledore. Knowing that if he wanted answers then it would be best to follow them, following the path of destruction, he heard Mustang’s and Edward’s voice.

“…Izumi.” He heard Roy state.

“Alright. She looked healthy, but I could tell that the trip tired her out.” Ed replied. Harry wondered if this was the family business that Ed had to deal with.

“What about Wrath?” Roy responded. Harry wondered who Wrath was and what his connection to Edward was.

“Same as always. Winry’s automail looks in tiptop shape. Makes me jealous of how well his arm is being kept. I think Winry came out with a new model while I’ve been gone.” This statement confused Harry. He knew Ed had a metal leg, but what was this about a metal arm?

“I see, How about you and me go to the kitchen and get some dinner. I can’t have you dying of hunger when you finally came back.” Harry blinked in shock, was Mustang asking Ed out on a date?

“Like a date?” Ed smirked “Too bad, I’m not…” Ed’s stomach growled. Harry had to shake his head. Ed was always hunger.

“Let’s go.” Harry could see Roy grab Ed’s hand and start to pull him along. Ed seemed to hesitate as he yelled at Roy.

“Bastard.”

“Shorty.” After Roy said this, Ed seemed to stop struggling and walked hand in hand with Mustang towards the kitchen. The two of them both had a soft smile of their faces.  Harry shook his head. If he didn’t know any better he would think that Mustang was putting the moves on Edward; but that would be impossible, right. Ed was a student, and Mustang was a teacher. Harry sighed and turned around. He might as well head back to his dorm. He knew he wouldn’t get any more information tonight.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore paced his office. He wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. He glanced over at Fawkes and even he seemed to be glaring at him.

“It was the right thing to do. Harry needed to know.” Dumbledore sighed as he sat down in his chair. He had barely been able to slump down when Severus burst into his office.

“Albus, we have a problem.”

“What is it Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

“The Homunculi of Lily Potter has gone missing.”

“What?” Dumbledore asked in confusion.

“From what Voldemort told us, she just up and left. She is now being hunted as a traitor.”

“How is that a problem?”

“There is a missing creature. We have no idea what she is capable of.”

“I see, it is a very big problem, especially if she decides to come after Harry.”

“Actually Albus, Voldemort wants nothing to do with Harry at the moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has a kill on site set up for Edward Elric.”

“Why?”

“According to Envy, he is one of the two survivors of the alchemical process of creating a Homunculus.”

“You mean…” Severus nodded.

“Edward Elric knows how to create a Homunculus.” Severus stated. “And Voldemort wants him dead.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hope you like. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks flew by. The talk of the school was how Edward had confronted Dumbledore on some topic. Gossip ranged on what that topic could have been. Whenever people tried to confront him, he would ignore them or yell at them to get out of his way. Ed had put himself in self seclusion. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were worried about the boy. Whenever Harry came near Ed, Ed would leave the room, or move to the other side of the classroom. It had gotten to the extreme when Ed was half way through an explanation when he suddenly left the room when Harry entered from the opposite side.

              “I didn’t do anything to him Hermione. One minute we're friend, the next minute he’s off on a trip and when he comes back he can’t even be in the same room as I am.” Harry stated.

“I don’t know, Ed is not one for keeping irrational grudges.” Hermione muttered as the two of them walked Hogsmeade. There was a snort from behind them. They turned around to find a boy looking at them. He had long unruly hair. But what caught their attention was the shine of metal that came from where right arm should have been.

“Are the two of you talking about Edward Elric?” The boy asked as he looked at them. They were shocked to see that he had purple eyes. The two of them nodded. “He hold’s grudges. I mean, he’s still upset with me; but then again I’m still upset with him.”

“What did you do to him,” Harry asked.

“I stole him limbs.” The boy smirked. “I ripped them right off him…but then he killed my mother. So we are even. Well it’s getting late, and I must get going.” With that the boy disappeared within the crowd. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before shaking their head.

“You don’t think…”

“No…I mean, Ed still has…”

“The kids just…” Harry looked back at the way the kid went. “Let’s just go to the Three Broomsticks. We’re supposed to be meeting Ron and Draco there.” Hermione nodded. When they arrived, they sat down with their friends. But they were shocked to see that a few tables over sat Edward, Professor Mustang and two dark haired women. When they ordered their drinks, they were even more surprised when they saw the kid they were speaking with earlier.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Harry asked.

“I think it has to do with the Homunculus.” Draco responded. “I heard Mustang mentioned them before they put up a silencing spell.”

              “Who put it up?”

“Ed did, it seem to shock the two women there.” Ron stated. “Although the one in the black dress is bloody beautiful. Like some sort of Model.” He missed the annoyed look Hermione sent him. Draco and Harry scooted their chairs out of the line of fire.

              “I’m more curious of why Ed and Professor Mustang would be meeting here.” Hermione stated.

“I’m more curious on why Mustang bought Ed some Fire whiskey.” Draco smirked in replied. “I told you he had a thing for Ed.” Harry and Ron looked at him as if he was crazy.

              “Then explain why those two women are there.” Hermione replied. Draco just shrugged.

 “I’m just supplying the suggestion, I’m not telling you to believe me.” Draco replied as the four of them continued to watch their friend, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

 

* * *

 

              “We have Envy, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony and Greed to deal with. That five against us five. A fair fight don’t you think?” Ed asked.

              “No…you forget if I exert too much force I become weak.” Izumi stated.

“But I can do Alchemy, which gives us the edge.” Wrath stated.

“True, but we still run into the problem that they won’t fight fair.” Roy stated. “I know Pride didn’t last time.”

“All the more reason why we should train to become stronger,” Lust stated.

“Alright…but the problem that we need to work on is how to kill them when we encounter them.” Ed stated. “Here, this is the circle that stops them. Wrath…you might recognize it.” Ed drew the circle.

“Ha Ha Full-metal.” Wrath laughed sarcastically.

“It’s been almost a month since I left them, do you think they are just biding their time?” Lust asked.

“I don’t doubt it. I contacted Scar and he should be here in about a week, so then we’ll have the advantage of six against five.” Ed answered. “I’ll fill him in on the situation when he gets here.”

“Edward, don’t worry about it. I’ll do it.” Izumi stated. “You look exhausted. When was the last time you had a proper night’s sleep?”

“February 12th.” Ed replied.

“I thought you received the letter on Valentine’s Day.” Wrath replied.

“I did.”

“Isn’t that on February 14th?” Wrath asked.

“It is.”

“Then what happened on the night of February 13th?” Wrath asked again. Ed blushed. Roy followed not to long after. Lust and Izumi laughed. “What? What’s so funny?” Wrath asked.

“On that night, Ed and Roy were…too busy to get a full night’s sleep.” Izumi stated with a smile on her lips.

“I don’t get it.” Wrath replied. Lust leaned down and whispered in his ear. Wrath turned bright red. “Never mind.” This just caused Izumi and Lust to double over in laughter.

“Their just idiots aren’t they Wrath?” Ed asked as he looked at the two laughing women.

“Yeah.” Wrath agreed.

  

* * *

 

A week later Ed received an Owl informing him that Scar had arrived, and that he, Lust and Wrath were constantly training in the back yard. Whenever Ed had some free time, he would make the trip into town and train with them. So then passed another month.

Finally, after over two months of avoidance, Harry had decided to confront Edward.

“Ed…oh no you don’t.” Harry stated as he grabbed onto Ed’s arm. Harry noticed that the arm felt weird.

“Harry…I, um…have to go see um…Mustang.” Ed stumbled as he jerked his arm out of Harry’s grip.

“Don’t lie. Ed, why have you been avoiding me?” Harry asked. “I mean you talk with Hermione, Draco and Ron like nothing has changed since you left, but every time I enter the same room as you, you run out of the room like I’m the devil incarnated.”

“It’s not always like that,” Ed argued.

“Afraid so Edward.” Hermione stated as she walked up to them. “You have also been spending a lot of time in Hogsmeade.”

“We saw you at the Three Broomsticks with Mustang and some other people; including that weird person who tried to kill you earlier this year.” Draco stated.

“We’re worried about you mate.” Ron answered. Ed took a step back. He was unsure on how to handle this situation. He could tell Harry the truth of why he had been avoiding him, or he could lie. But then that would mean he would have to remember the lie and be able to keep his story straight, and right now he had too many stories to keep straight.

“Alright…I’ll tell you guys what’s going on, but first let’s go someplace where we won’t be over heard.” Ed stated as he lead them up a staircase. “I found this room a few months ago. It has really come in handle lately when I can’t leave the castle.” Ed paused at a door, and closed his eyes, and then he opened the door and led the group into the room.

“This is the Room of Requirement,” Harry stated. Ed looked at him.

“What?” Ed asked as he flopped down onto a sofa. The room had a pale yellowish tone to it. There were large windows on one side, and a kitchen on the other side. There was a door to the side of the room that looked to lead into a bathroom.

“The Room of Requirements.” Harry repeated. “That’s the name of the room. It gives the person whatever they require.”

“Not everything I require.” Ed muttered. “But it will give us the one thing I need in order to tell you what’s been happening, so ask away, I’ll answer any questions I can to the best of my abilities.”

“Let’s start at the beginning.” Draco stated. “Where did you go when you disappeared for that week and a half?”

“Godric’s Hollow, London Cemetery, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and all the train stops between Godric’s Hollow and London.” Ed stated.

“Why did you go there?” Hermione asked next.

“I need items.” Ed replied.

“Do they have to do with the Homunculi?” Draco asked

“Yes.”

“Why did Mustang say you were on family business?” Hermione asked.

“Because I was.” Ed responded.

“Why did you get upset with Dumbledore?” Ron questioned.

“Because he had no right to tell you all about the Homunculi.” Ed stated. “Dumbledore failed to realize, that everyone who knows about the Homunculi become their targets. Homunculi are not your every day run of your mill dark creature. They are the worst of them. Not all of them are evil, but they are all not very nice by nature. There can only be seven at a time. Each one is named after one of the Seven Deadly sins. Most of the time they take on the characteristics of their names and incorporate them into their actions.”

“You’ve met them before.” Hermione stated.

“Yes, I have also fought against them several times. I have become both allies and enemies to a number of them.” Ed answered.

“Which one do you hate the most?” Draco asked. “You speak of them as if they are evil, so Which one do you hate?”

              “I don’t hate any of them…I mean Wrath and I have somewhat put apart our differences. Lust, both the past and new one has become an ally. Greed…I never really got to know him, and the new one is Voldemort, so I don’t know. Umm, Gluttony and I have never really met, and he’s more focus on eating you then talking with you. Pride…he killed several friends of mine before he was killed, and the new one, I haven’t met yet so I can’t be certain. That leaves Sloth and Envy…I haven’t met the new Sloth and Envy…well he wants me dead for several reasons.” Ed replied. “So I guess Envy. Out of all of them, Envy has caused me the most problems and injuries.” Ed winced at the word. Envy had caused him to die.

              “Why did you meet up with Mustang at the Three Broomsticks?” Hermione asked.

“We all went there to discuss our plan of attack. We might out number them six to five, but they have the advantage over us.” Ed replied.

“What do you mean plan of attack. You know how to stop them.” Draco asked. Ed nodded.

“I’ve been fighting them to a while now. I know how to kill them.” Ed responded. “They all used to be humans. But then people tried to play God and revived them after they had died. This caused them to become Homunculi.”           

    “Edward?” Harry asked, Ed snapped his head over towards Harry. “Why were you at Godric’s Hollow?” Ed’s eyes fell to the ground.

              “There are three ways to kill a Homunculus.” Ed stated. “The first, to use them as a part of Human Transmutation and hope you survive the backlash. The second is to destroy something they cherished while they were human and use a special transmutation circle to do so. The third way…”Ed paused and looked Harry straight in the eye. It was the only thing he could do for what he did. “To enclose their bones in a transmutation circle and kill them.” Ed watched as Harry turned pale.

“You mean...” Harry muttered.

“I did what I had to do. That is why I’ve been avoiding you Harry.” Ed replied. Harry looked straight into Ed’s gold eyes in hopes to see some sort of joke, but all he saw was a tired man who had seen too much horror in his life.

              “Merlin.” Harry stated.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Ron asked as he looked between Ed and Harry. He then saw Ed suddenly get up and open one of the cabinets. He pulled out two glasses and a half empty bottle of bourbon. He poured one glass and passed it to Harry.

“Harry, drink it. You’ll feel better afterwards.” Ed stated as he gulped down a glass of his own before pouring himself another glass and putting the bottle away. “I don’t know whether Dumbledore told you. But Greed…you know him as Voldemort…thought it would be a good idea to create two of his new Homunculi by using Harry’s parents. That’s what I was doing. I was gathering the bones of Lily Potter, James Potter and Regulus Black.” He saw Draco, Hermione and Ron turned green before casting a glance over at Harry.

              “Why…why did you do it?” Draco asked as he looked at Edward. Edward shrugged.

“I’ve done it before. It was either me or Mustang. Mustang has never done it before.” Ed replied.

“Who…who was it before?” Hermione asked cautiously. With everything she had learned so far that night she wasn’t sure if she could handle the answer.

“The previous Sloth.” Ed replied as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

“So that is it?” Harry asked angrily as he looked at Edward. He knew he was being irrational, but the thought of his parent’s graves being ravished for their bones. “You don’t care that they were once people. That they were once parents. They once had lives. You just had to do your own business. Who cares who gets in the way? You only care about killing them. It looks like to me that you are no better than the Homunculi.” Ed looked down taking everything Harry threw at him. “At least they have a reason to be evil, you don’t. You are a horrible, horrible person. You’re heartless.” Ed flinched slightly. “I heard you talking to Mustang that night. You certainly are chummy with him, aren’t you…?”

“Mr. Potter, I believe it would be best if you stop right there.” A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Roy standing right behind them. “I believe that none of you have asked Mr. Elric why he did it, why he volunteered to be the one to collect the bones. You children fail to realize the burden Mr. Elric chose for himself in doing so. He chose the greater good rather than for the select few. He has…”

“Roy stop.” Ed stated as he still looked down. “I don’t want them to know about that. They are just children after all. Harry is right. I am no better than the Homunculi. You know how much I looked for the philosopher stone. I looked for it for my own purposes. Just like Envy and the others did. I used the stone made in Loir…”

“After Alphonse used it on you.” Roy argued back. “Or have you forgotten that fine detail? In the underground city?”

“You don’t forgetting seeing the gate all that easily.” Ed replied with a small laugh. “Just ask Izumi. She’s still suffering from seeing it only once. Let alone three times. Three times I have seen the gate and three times I am still around to tell the tale.”

“You survived for a reason.” Roy responded. “Don’t let the words of an arrogant sixteen year old make you feel bad about yourself.”

“That didn’t stop you or don’t you remember Eastern Command?” Ed looked up; there was a slight grin on his face as he looked at Roy. Roy winced.

“That was a fluke and you know it.”

“I like to think of it as my outstanding luck that led me to win.”

“If I recall correctly Mr. Elric, I believe they had to stop us because we had caused enough property damage and had sent enough people to the hospital.” Roy replied,

“Technicality.” Ed responded. “Yet…” he cast a glance at his friends. They would have been the first people his technical age that he had ever befriended. All his other friends were either much other than him or younger than him. “Harry does have a point.”

“Which is proven wrong since you didn’t want to create the Philosopher stone. You just used it after it was created.”

“There was a time where I might have if it wasn’t for Scar.”

“When people are desperate, they do desperate things.” Roy replied. “Isn’t that true Mr. Potter?” Harry looked over at Roy; he had been busy glancing at the reaction Ed was making during his conversation with Mustang.

“I…”Harry started.

“I fail to see why you grow anger when you only know a portion of the full picture. You fail to realize the true power that the Homunculi posses. In Amestris, one of them disguised themselves as the leader of our country. For ten years our country was constantly at war with different people. There were massacres and rebellions staged by the homunculi. They are immortal unless killed. They can make you take steps in plans they have had years to plan. They can work it so well that even the most astute minds will fall. They can twist the world and make you believe you are making your own decisions when in fact you are actually completing steps in their plans.” Roy stated. “They must be stopped at all cost. No matter what we have to do, no matter what we have to give up. We have to stop them. When we first began, we had only stumbled upon the plans. Certain pieces started to fall apart as word reached a group of us. We were all skilled in our areas of study, but this is where things went wrong. We had the information, but we failed to realize how high their reach extended. Once we did it was too late. They had been playing us against one another for so long that there was mistrust and the majority of our group was dead. Of the skilled members Mr. Elric and I, here were ones of the only ones to survive.”        “We were lucky.” Ed stated. “That was all. We were lucky I had managed to turn some of our enemies against the other Homunculi instead of us.”

“You children have been sheltered while staying in this castle. As long you are in school, the real war can’t harm you. What you fail to realize is that in order for you to stay safe there are people killing and dying. In Amestris we did not have the luxury of having a safe haven for us to retreat to when things got too bad. If anything, you Mr. Potter are the one who is heartless. Mr. Elric here volunteered to get the bones of your parents so that he would have to be the one to bare the burden. He considered you to be his friend and believed that it was he who should do the deed. To bare you from having to do it yourself.” Roy continued. “It annoys me how shelter you all are.”

“And you are a bitter veteran Roy.” Ed stated. “Leave the poor boy alone. At the rate your going you’ll be up all night. What are you doing here anyways?”

“Izumi has taken a turn for the worse. Scar has suggested we transport her here to the Hospital Wing and see if there are any potions that can help her.” Roy stated. “I thought that it would be best if you were the one to see her.”

“What about Wrath and Lust?” Ed asked.

“Scar said he’d take care of them while Izumi is here.” Roy replied. Ed nodded.

“I see, so everything is taken care of then?” Ed asked. Roy nodded. “Alright guys. I guess that’s everything you are getting out of me today. I got to go; I guess I’ll see you all later alright?” His eyes were slightly downcast. Hermione looked at her friends to see if any of them was going to say anything. When she saw that none of them made any motions to respond, she looked at Ed straight in the eye and said.

“We’ll see you later Edward.” Hermione smiled.  Ed gave her a grateful grin before nodding.

“See you guys.” Ed replied as he moved pass Roy and left the room. Right as he passed Roy, Roy handed him a piece of paper. Once Roy was sure Ed was out of ear shot he looked over at the students.

“Alright. Now I know that all this information is new to you, but you must not speak about this with anyone. Any information you learned here, must stay here. Understand?” Roy looked at them. “Mr. Potter, I understand the anger you hold towards Mr. Elric, but understand this. There was no other way. If there was Edward would have done it in a heartbeat. But Edward is currently the only person who knows the most about the Homunculi and because of that he is the one who has to hold the burden of what is needed to be done in order to defeat them. He has had to kill when he was fifteen. He has learned what it means to survival, and the words survival of the fittest resonates within him. So don’t blame him when he does all that is in his ability to survive.” With that he left the room, leaving three shocked students and one guilty Harry Potter.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Ed made his way into Hogsmeade. He knew this was going to be a hard battle to fight. He had to convince Izumi to move up to the castle for some medical treatment. Ed sighed to himself. He hoped she didn’t kill him. He loved Izumi, he really did, but she scared the shit out of him.

“Edward, I am glad you are here.” Ed glanced up and saw Lust staring at him.

“Yeah, I got your message.” Ed replied. “How bad is she?”

“I believe it would be best if you got her some medical attention.” Lust replied.

“I guess it’s that bad, but the problem is her accepting the help.” Ed responded as he made his way into the house. He went up the stairs and knocked on Izumi’s door before entering. “Izumi?”

“Go away Edward.”

“I came all the way down here, and this is what you have to say to me?” Ed looked at his former teacher. She was laying in bed with Wrath sitting next to her.

“Go away.”

“I can’t. We are all worried about you. Roy has set it up with Dumbledore for you to come with us to the castle. They have a Hospital Ward in the castle. They can take care of you.” Ed replied.

“I’m fine.”

“You are bed ridden.” Ed replied. “Listen. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you come with me under your own free will, or I’ll take you back by force. Your choice.”

“You wouldn’t” Izumi challenged.

“I would.” Ed clapped his hands and held them over the bed.

“Fine. Let me get ready.” With that Izumi got up and hobbled her way to the bathroom. Wrath looked over at Edward.

“Thank you Edward.” Wrath stated.

“I wasn’t lying when I said we were all worried for her. She is just as important to me as she is to you.” Edward replied. “You don’t have to worry; I’ll take care of her while she is at the castle.” Wrath gave a small smile.

“Good, otherwise I’d have to kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Ed replied as Izumi walked out of the bathroom, dressed.

“Let’s go Edward,” Izumi stated as she made her way down the stairs. Edward and Wrath followed her. When they arrived at the bottom of the steps, Scar helped Izumi with her jacket. If the situation would have been different, Ed would have laughed at how domestic a month with Izumi had made Scar. Lust than handed him a small suitcase with some of Izumi’s things, before the two Alchemists were pushed out of the house. Turning, Ed started to make his way towards the castle. He walked slower than usual so that Izumi wouldn’t have to push herself as they made their way to the castle. The usual thirty minute trip took about an hour and a half to do with the pace Izumi went at. Ed had to bite his cheek from yelling at her to hurry it up. Finally the two of them entered the castle, and Ed escorted Izumi to the Hospital Wing. He then introduced her to Madame Pomfrey. With his job completed. Ed said his goodbyes to his teacher as he made his way to the Great hall for some dinner. Life at the castle was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Ed entered the Hospital Wing. He was surprise to see Madame Pomfrey arguing with Izumi.  Izumi had only been there for two days and already Madame Pomfrey looked as if she wanted Izumi gone.

              “Izumi? What’s going on here?” Ed asked. He was surprise to see that Dumbledore was also in the room.

“Well Mr. Elric, we are offering Mrs. Curtis here a potion that will grow back her organs, yet she refuses to take it.” Madame Pomfrey stated. “It could very well save your life.” She looked pointingly at Izumi.

“I don’t want it.” Izumi glared at the nurse.

“Mrs. Curtis, why don’t you want to take the potion?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

              “Izumi, take the potion.” Edward stated.

“No.” Izumi replied. “I can’t take it.”

“There is no shame in wanting to live.” Ed stated. “You have paid your debt. You have a choice of living or you can die. I for one don’t want you to die, and I know that both Alphonse and Wrath don’t want to see you die. But you are right; we cannot make you do anything that you don’t want to do.”

              “So you guilt trip me, Damn it Edward when did you become so good at guilt trips?” Izumi asked as she snatched the potion out of Madame Pomfrey’s hand and drank it. She gave a small grunt when she felt it start to work.

“I learned from Alphonse. You have any idea how long it took me to get use to Alphonse’s puppy dog eyes whenever he wanted to keep a stray cat.” Ed chuckled as he moved to sit down next to Izumi. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Madame Pomfrey, Headmaster. It’s alright. I’ll stay with her.”

“I’m not an invalid. You know Edward.” Izumi growled through clenched teeth. Ed smiled at her.

“I know that Izumi.” Ed turned to them. “I’ll call if something goes wrong.”

“Alright Mr. Elric.”Dumbledore stated as he dragged Madame Pomfrey away. Once they had left Edward looked down at Izumi, a thin sheet of sweat appeared on her forehead as she let the potion re-grow her organs. Throughout the whole ordeal Ed held Izumi’s hand. He knew it was his job, as her oldest student to be there for her, and he would be, he would be there the whole night if he had to, because to him, Izumi was the closest thing to a mother he had.

* * *

             

              Harry looked at his friends. He was amazed at how much things had change in such a sort amount of time. In the course of a few months, he had gone from being the boy who was hunted down by just Voldemort and his Death Eaters, to getting involved into a huge mess that included Homunculi and a civil War. He thought back to how Ed was before the incident with Scar. He had figured that this was the spot where things started to change. Ed was so happy and light-hearted. He had forgotten that Ed had just come out of a civil war; he was an orphan who only living family member was his younger brother. To Harry, he seemed like anyone else. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who neck-deep into such problems. Ed didn’t seem like the type to have so many demons on his mind. But when he saw him in the Room of Requirements, Harry was shocked. This was not the same person he had known previously. This was the result of war-torn veteran.  Harry was scared; he was terrified at how easily his words broke the once strong friend he had. He had no idea what Ed had to go through in order end up like he did. But it seemed as if Roy Mustang did. He had a feeling that Ed had lied to them about how well he knew Mustang. How the two of them got along and how well they could deal with the events astounded Harry. They worked better together than two Aurors did, if they had known each other their whole life. This made Harry question everything Ed told him. But what hurt him the most was the fact that Ed confirmed the fact that his parents were indeed turned into homunculi. Ed had already taken the steps to destroy the Homunculus. He never would have expected the hot-headed teen, would be able to mature himself so quickly that he would be able to do the unthinkable. Harry sighed to himself. He wanted to forgive Edward, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

* * *

 

         Draco heard Harry sigh, and he noticed the troubled look on his face. He had a vague idea what Harry must have been thinking about. Everything Edward had told them, changed the way they would look at him. Ed was not the same person he was before. Edward had always been the temperamental Teen who you just wanted to provoke. He had noticed that sometimes in class Mustang would provoke Ed, if anything for a laugh, and he could see the small smile that broke out on Ed’s face when he thought none of them would notice as he yelled about how much a bastard Mustang was. Draco could see that Harry was still a long ways from forgiving Edward, and to be honest, Edward didn’t seem like the type to want to be forgiven. In the course of a year, they had seen many walls being both thrown up and broken down in terms of Edward’s past. There had been times when he would smile, but his eyes had become grave and depressing. It was at those times that Draco worried about Edward. For him to become so broken, Draco shuddered to think what he went through when he was back in his home country.

* * *

 

              Ron was confused. He would admit that this was somewhat normal for him. But if he were to say that the teen that lived with his family was capable of desecrating his best friend parent’s grave, he would have laughed. After all why would he? But then there was the business with the Homunculi. He didn’t understand why it was that they were after Edward. He was also confused with the relationship between Mustang and Ed. They seemed like they had known one another for many years, and because of this they knew a lot about one another. But Ed had said they barely knew one another. He had no idea who to believe. Ron just wanted everything to go back to normal; back to before they knew Ed had lost his leg. Back to when life was as simple instead of having to keep a constant eye out for Homunculi.

* * *

 

              Hermione looked down at her book. She had been on the same word for twenty minutes. She tried to think of all the reasons to why Ed would do such a thing to Harry. She could understand the urgency, but she could not understand why he would volunteer to do it. Why he had said he had done it before. When Harry had started to accuse Edward, Hermione had never seen a person look as broken as they did then. And while what Mustang had told them was harsh, but it was also true. Hermione had never been more thankful that he arrived when he did. Otherwise Harry would have continued and she was worried as to when he would have stopped. She could tell, call it women’s intuition, that there was something between Mustang and Edward that they weren’t telling them. The conversation between them gave them away. The way Ed had pleaded with Mustang to stop talking, to stop chastening them. Even after being cut down by Harry, he still thought about them. But even though they were older than him, he had called them ‘children’. The Ed they spoke to was an Ed they had never seen before, they might have caught a couple of glimpses of him, but they had never seen him as they did that night. It was in hopes of never having to see that Ed again that she replied to Edward’s question. Her answering caused a sparkle to re-enter his eye. And for that she was grateful. She was just worried about how the others would take to the new Ed, this Ed was the battle-harden Ed. She had seen some of the effects on the Aurors they had gotten to know within the Order, but the only one that came close to Ed was perhaps Tonks. While she kept her cheerful self for everyone to see, she didn’t let what she has seen show. Hermione just hoped that Ed wouldn’t end up like Moody, someone who was constantly worried about getting attacked.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Izumi awoke to a strange feeling. Whenever she woke up, she usually felt some pain, but now, all she seemed to feel was nothingness. It frightened her. She glanced down at her hand and saw a head of gold. She realized that Ed must have fallen asleep while sitting with her. She knew that sleeping in that position did awful things to your back, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. She knew that taking the potion would rid her of her pain, and that it didn’t take the reminder of what she did away. But Ed’s words got to her. She knew she was like a mother to him, Alphonse and Wrath. She was happy that Alphonse and Edward saw her as a mother figure, and she didn’t want to leave them alone again. The same with Wrath, after Sloth had died, he was left alone, and it was only after time spent with her, that he got over the lost of losing the one person that he saw as a mother. She knew that no matter what happened she couldn’t leave them alone again.

              “I see that you are awake. How are you feeling Mrs. Curtis?” Izumi looked up to see Madame Pomfrey looking at her.

“I feel fine. It’s kind of weird actually.”Izumi stated as she slowly moved her hand from Ed’s and moved her hand to the top of his head.  Madame Pomfrey cast a glance over at the blond.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake him.” Madame Pomfrey admitted, she than looked up at Izumi. “I cast some spells on you while you were still asleep and all of your organs seem to be doing nicely. You should be able to leave in a few days.”

“Thank you. I have a feeling that if I was gone any longer my charges might have destroyed the house we are living in.” Izumi replied casually, her eyes still on Edward. This was the first time in a long time that she had seen him look so peaceful. Knowing that her job was done, Madame Pomfrey left the Alchemists alone.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at McGonagall and Snape. These were two of his most trusted faculty and he was unsure on how to progress with the knowledge he had been given. It seemed as if Voldemort was going to be very active, and very soon. Yet what concerned him the most was how Voldemort now wanted Edward Elric instead of Harry Potter. He had had the boy in his school nearly an entire school year and he knew next to nothing about the boy.

“Albus, what are we going to do?” Minerva asked as she looked at Dumbledore. She had never seen him look as old as he did right then.

“Nothing for the moment. There is nothing we can do. We have to wait for Voldemort to make the first move before we make ours.” Dumbledore replied.

“What of the Homunculi?” Severus asked.

“We hope that Mr. Elric’s friends can help us with that when the time comes.”

“But spells don’t work on them.” Severus stated.

“I know that, but it seems as if Mr. Elric and his friends have a way of battling them that is effective.” Dumbledore replied. “We can only hope that it will work against the Homunculi when they decide to attack.” With that the three of them fell silent as they began to contemplate their situation.

 

* * *

 

The next week flew by. Izumi returned to the house she had been staying at, much to Scar happiness; he was fed up of the two homunculi he had been put in charge of. Izumi soon fell back into her routine. Ed had started to talk with his friends again, and had made it a point not to run from the room as soon as Harry entered it. Life became the norm as everyone began to prepare for their finals. Ed, Hermione and Draco had become residence of the library as they began to study. It seemed that with everything Ed had been doing, he had failed to grasp the full concept that going to school meant you had to pass the tests they gave at the end. The second week of May was near a close when Harry finally went up to talk with Edward.

“Ed…”

“Harry its okay.”

“But.”

“You don’t need to apologize, what I did was wrong. You had every right to.”

“I shouldn’t have said those things though.”

“You were upset. I understand. I never blamed you for anything you said. I know I’ve messed up in my life. After all, I’m only human. And if it means anything, I’m sorry.”

“Ed…”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, I know I should be mad, but I know you would have never done it if there wasn’t a proper reason.”

“Thank you.” Ed smiled. He was glad that this was over with. He knew that he shouldn’t have been forgiven as easily as he was. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. With that said the two of them reentered the library to continue to study.

With the peace established between the five friends life continued on for them, they had no idea just how much their lives were going to change in the course of the following days.

 

* * *

 

 Hope you like.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The day was beautiful, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Ed, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were next to the lake. Harry and Ron had somehow managed to convince Hermione, Draco and Ed to forget about studying for the day and just relax.

“Edward, why don’t you for once take off those gloves?” Hermione asked. “You must be so hot.” Ed was a little hot. He was after all covered, while his friends wore short sleeves, he still wore a long sleeved black shirt.

“I’m not hot.” Ed lied. “I’d feel weird without my gloves on.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird. Mustang has also been wearing gloves all the time. Is that something from Amestris? Your brother did it too.” Draco asked.

“No, I wear them because I’m just used to them. I got no clue why the Bastard would be wearing them, and Al wore them because his were specially made to allow him to do alchemy quickly.” Ed lied. He knew why Roy was wearing his; he wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen.

“Interesting.” Draco stated as he flopped back down on to the grass. Ed suddenly felt a chill down his spin as he sat up. Looking around, the chill on grew stronger. Quickly he stood up.

“Ed what’s wrong?” Harry asked. The others looked at Edward in concern. Ed made a schussing noise as he continued to look around; he then spotted a bird and stared at it, his eyes growing wide.

“Everyone get to the castle.” Ed stated as jumped out of the way. Just in time to dodge a man with green hair attacking him.

“Edward?” Ron asked as he stared at Ed as he and the green haired man locked fists.

“Get back to the God damn castle.” Ed shouted to them. Hermione realizing the urgency grabbed Ron and Draco’s hand and started to pull them.

“Come on Harry. We have to inform…”She stopped when a tall man stood in front of her, to his side was a sort fat man who was drooling.

“Do you really think we will let your little friends leave so easily?” The green haired man grinned.

“Shut the hell up Envy!” Edward yelled as he used momentum to push Envy back and jumped to attack the other two Homunculi who appeared. He threw a punch at the larger one and clapped his hands and slammed them against the fatter one before throwing a kick towards Envy. “Get a move on. I can’t keep them distracted forever!” Ed exclaimed as Hermione pulled Ron along with her, Draco had grabbed Harry’s hand and started to pull him along.

“Draco…that was my father.” Harry stated in shock.

“That’s nice and all Harry. But right now we need to run before anymore of those things come out.” Draco stated as he cast a glance behind him and saw more bright lights coming from Edward. Suddenly he saw Edward break way from the people he was fighting, clap and slam his hands on the ground. Large cannon appeared and shot some flames into the air. It was as if it was timed, since within second they saw Mustang dart pass them, his hands in a snapping motion. Flames jolted out of thin air and hit the one Harry had identified as his father. Behind him, Dumbledore and several teachers came running out the castle.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Dumbledore asked as he reached them.

“Dear Merlin, they’re Alchemist!” Minerva exclaimed as she watched Ed and Roy dodge the three Homunculi.

“What?” Dumbledore asked as he turned to the battle. “No wonder.” Harry just gave them a strange look.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked “And why is my dad there?”

 

* * *

 

Ed had never been more grateful that Roy had been in the castle. The battle was turning bad, and not in his favor. He was able to dodge Envy’s arm, and was able to keep away from Gluttony’s mouth, but he kept getting nicked by Pride’s sword. With Roy there, he had taken Pride’s attention away from Edward, which gave Ed some leeway into the battle. He kept dodging both Envy and Gluttony hoping that one of them would tire out before he did. Realizing that this stalling was not going to help him he jumped away from them and clapped his hands and slid his left over his right. Causing his arm to change into a sword. He then began to swing it at Envy. Defensive mode was tiring him out, now it was time for offensive. Bringing his arm to the ground, he started to run. He needed to create the circle if they were to stand any chance.  

              “Don’t you dare Shorty?” Envy smirked as he kept on attacking Ed. Ed had to pause in his task in order to block the attack. “Don’t you think that this party is lacking something?” Envy’s smirk grew as he saw the horrified look on Edward’s face as Sloth appeared behind him with a hoard of Chimeras.

“You Fucking Bastard.” Ed screamed as one of them attacked him. He had barely managed to kill it before another one attacked.

              “No one harms my former students except for me!” A voice screamed out as rock spikes stabbed several of the chimeras at once.

“Izumi!” Ed exclaimed gratefully as he tried to go after Envy again but got blocked by more Chimeras. “Are the others here?” Ed asked.

“Wrath is battling Gluttony and Lust is against Envy. Scar is after Sloth. I’ll take care of the Chimeras. Finish the circle.” Izumi ordered. Ed nodded and went back to the circle. He worked as quickly as he could. Pausing slightly, he nodded.

“It’s done!” Ed exclaimed.

“EDWARD BEHIND YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched in shock as the person who used to be his father attack Edward, and then Mustang. He could see that they were having trouble and was confused as to why Dumbledore wasn’t helping them.

“Professor, they need our help.” Harry exclaimed. He looked over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just shook his head.

“We can’t.” Dumbledore revealed. “This is their battle to fight.”

“But they are our friends.”

“They are alchemists.” Dumbledore replied. “We can’t meddle in the affairs of Alchemist.”

“But…” Harry started. “You have to do something, otherwise they’ll be killed.

“They are handling themselves quite well Harry.” Dumbledore stated. Harry looked back at the battlefield, as a hoard of creatures came after Edward. It also seemed as if there were more Homunculi to add to the bunch. It was then that Harry saw Ed’s choice of weapon. A metal sword. He tried to see where he was holding the sword, but all he could tell was that Ed’s arm was the sword. He then saw the two women he had seen with Ed and Mustang at the Three Broomsticks appear. The one with long braids went straight to help Edward. He also noticed that the tall man named Scar also attack one of the Homunculi, as the strange boy he and Hermione met in Hogsmeade attacked another one. He then saw Edward finish whatever it was that he was drawing on the ground.

“It’s done!” Harry heard Edward exclaimed. He then noticed one of the creatures about to attack Ed from behind.

“EDWARD BEHIND YOU!” the words left Harry’s lips before he could stop himself.

 

 

* * *

 

              Ed turned around and lifted his arm just in time to impale one of the chimeras. Tossing it to one side he looked at the battle field. He quickly checked his pocket and pulled out one of the bones he carried with him. Quickly he dropped it into the circle. Turning he looked for Scar.

              “Scar! Sloth is Human!” Ed yelled as he had to move to the side as another Chimera attacked him.

Scar heard Ed’s shout and moved in for the kill, but it seemed as if Sloth had the same abilities as the previous Sloth did and was quickly changing his shape.   
              Lust was growing tired. It seemed as if Envy knew just where she was going to attack, before even she knew it.

Wrath looked at Gluttony in disgust. He couldn’t wait to kill this creature. He was utterly disgusting. But as try as Wrath might, he couldn’t get a clear shot at Gluttony.

Roy growled as he was pushed into a wall. These actions were too reminiscent of his last battle against Pride.

Izumi sighed as she paused to catch her breath. The chimeras seem to be never ending. What she failed to notice that there was one that snuck up right behind her.

 

* * *

 

Harry watched as Edward as his friends were slowly being defeated. He could see how some of their movements had grown sluggish. He cast a glance at Dumbledore, he seemed to be watching the battle, yet he did not do anything to help them fight. He was acting as a bystander and letting these people die in order to protect the castle.

“Why can’t we help them? What does being Alchemists have to do with anything?” Harry asked.

“Harry. Alchemists are just like muggles, the only difference is that they have been able to use what muggle call science to give them abilities like wizards, yet they are unable to use these abilities without the usage of another item. I believe what it is, is a type of circle.” Draco explained. “Wizards are not allowed to interfere, since if we did we’d be interfering with muggles.”

“What makes us any different?” Harry asked “We use Wands in order to use magic.”Draco shook his head.

“We use wands only to facilitate our magic. Wizards have been able to use magic without wands, but it’s just that much more harder since we have gotten used to having a wand beside us to channel out magic and use it to do whatever it is that we wanted it to do.” Draco explained.

“So because Alchemists aren’t Wizards, we can’t help them.” Harry stated. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You are treating them just like Voldemort is treating Muggles. They are no more important than a stranger you meet on the street, in fact they should be more since we actually know them…”Harry was interrupted by a scream. He looked over at the battle again.

 

* * *

 

“Izumi!” Ed shouted as he heard his master scream. He noticed that Lust had stiffened. There was a sudden explosion of blood.

“I’m alright, that damn chimera got Lust’s bone!” Izumi yelled as she clutched her arm to her side. “Broke my arm as well.” Ed nodded and moved to help Lust with Envy. This battle was just getting from bad to worst. He didn’t even want to know how Roy was doing. Ed looked at Lust,

“Can you move?” Ed asked. Lust nodded as she looked at him quickly. 

“Yes, it was just a shock to my system.” Lust replied as she stared turned stare at where Envy had stood moments before, only to find him missing. “Where’d he go?” She asked as she and Edward turned to looked for Envy.

 

* * *

 

Roy grunted as the sword entered his shoulder. The sense of de-ja vu fell upon him. This was the same thing that had happened to him in his last battle with Pride. Annoyance filled him as he brought his remaining gloved hand to snap as Pride. He sent a wave of flames out at the Homunculi and tried to push him away. With his free hand he start to pull the sword out of him and tossed it to the ground. He knew he had little time left before the blood-loss became too much for him.

 

* * *

 

Scar growled deep in his throat. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t grab onto Sloth. He kept transforming into a watery substance whenever his arm got near to him. With Sloth now mortal, they had precious minutes before someone removed Sloth’s bone from the circle.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore was split between helping the alchemist fight and between staying an observer. He knew that they needed his help, he knew that if he didn’t help then they would die, but he also had a feeling that while the battle had turned to the worse, yet it was not over by a long shot.  He cast a glance over at Harry. Harry was fidgeting in where he stood, and Dumbledore knew that any moment now Harry would enter the battle. Dumbledore looked up to see one of the Homunculi heading towards them.

“Harry, Get out of the way!” Dumbledore exclaimed as he pushed Harry and Draco out of the way. He then flicked his wand out to cast a quick spell.

“You wizards are too easy!” The Homunculi smirked.

 

* * *

 

Wrath was suddenly pushed to the side by a group of Chimera, they attacked him out of nowhere, and he was wondering where Izumi was. He looked around and saw her crouched on the ground holding her arm. He could see blood pouring from her arm. A growl enter his throat as his eyes narrowed. Clapping his hand together he pushed them into Gluttony causing him to fly back several feet as Wrath than ran towards Izumi. Clapping his hand over his metal arm, he created a sword much like Edward’s. He then started to slash left and right trying to kill every single Chimera in his way. How dare they try to hurt his mother. He failed to see Gluttony head towards the Wizards.

 

* * *

 

Envy jumped at Dumbledore and bounced off of the shield the old wizard had tried to conjure up. He then moved to the side to let Gluttony deal with the Wizards. He needed to kill the Potter boy. It would serve both his purpose of angering his brother and Greed’s purpose. Now that he thought about it, Greed should be arriving at any moment.

“DIE!” Envy yelled as he attacked Harry directly.

 

* * *

 

Sloth moved quickly, dodging all of Scar’s attack. When he saw the opening he went for it sending Scar towards a group of Chimera. Sloth then went to the one Chimera who had Lust’s bone. Picking it up he moved it to the circle where Ed had left his bone. He needed to remove it from the circle if he wanted to survive this battle.

 

* * *

 

Ed and Lust turned to see Envy attack Dumbledore. Just seeing the look on Envy’s face had them moving towards him. Edward saw Envy turn his attention to Harry as Gluttony turned his towards Dumbledore.

“Harry!” Edward yelled as he tried to get Harry to move out of the way.

“DIE!” Ed heard Envy yelled as he watch as his half brother bring down his spiked arm.

 

* * *

 

              Harry felt Dumbledore push him into Draco as the two of them tumbled onto the ground. He was able to see the smirk on the Homunculi’s face as he and the fat one attacked Dumbledore. Then the main one, Envy he believed, turned his attack towards him. A sick look of satisfaction appeared on Envy’s face as he looked at Harry, his spike arm raised in the air. Harry brought his arms up to block the attack. After a few seconds Harry felt something trickle down on him. Looking up he saw the woman in the black dress. Looking at her carefully Harry softly muttered. “Mom?” Harry saw a thin line of blood leak from her mouth as she looked down at him. Her body protecting him from Envy’s attack. Harry saw Envy pull his arm out of Lust’s torso causing her to collapse onto Harry.

              “Are you alright…Harry?” Lust asked softly.

“Mom…is that you?” Harry asked. Lust slowly shook her head.

“I was once called that…but not anymore…” Lust coughed. Blood came out of her mouth as he body shuddered.

“But you saved me? Why?”

“I felt that I needed to… I could not… let harm come to you, no matter… what happened…” Lust replied. “…I…needed to…save you.” Harry felt tears fill his eyes.

             

* * *

 

“LUST!”  Edward yelled as he watch Envy’s arm enter Lust’s body. With the way she was shuddering in Harry’s arm, he knew she was dying, and he knew there was no way to save her.  

“Oh how sweet, the mother protected her child.” Envy sneered as he looked down at Harry and the broken form of Lust. “I knew it would have been a bad idea to resurrect her. Nothing but trouble she was. Couldn’t even kill my brother, oh well. I guess that just means that is one less person I have to worry about.” Envy smirked as he raised his arm again.

“Not so fast Wilhelm. Your battle is with me.” Edward stated as he stood behind Envy. “This is the last time we will face each other like this.” Envy turned to look at him.

“So the prodigal son wants to fight.”

“I’m tired of this bullshit Wilhelm, this ends now.”

“Using my real name.” Envy growled. “I must applaud you for remembering it.”

“It’s kind of hard to forget when it was the last thing you said before you killed me.” Ed growled as he looked straight at the homunculus, his metal arm glittering in the sun light. “I will kill you this time.”

“We’ll see about that” Envy growled as he faced Edward, his spike facing Edward.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you like.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Ed stared straight at Envy, his golden eyes were narrowed. This was it. This was the final battle between brothers.  Ed just hoped that he would be the one to make it out on top.  The two stared the other down, each waiting for the moment that the other would strike. Then within an instant they were off. Envy lunged straight for Edward. Quickly Ed tilted his head to the right just so that it barely grazed his cheek. Crouching, Ed twisted his body so that he was able to spin around and miss Envy’s kick by leaning his body a fraction of an inch back. Moving forward Ed grabbed Envy’s leg and brought him closer trying to get a good cut in, only to have Envy kick off him and twirl in the air as he landed several feet away. Ed was after him in a flash.

 

* * *

 

Roy looked straight at his opponent. His hands were trembling from the blood-loss, but he knew there was little time left, he barely noticed that Lust was down, and Edward was off fighting Envy. Moving forward he snapped his fingers again. If only he could get Pride’s bone. Roy tried to remember who kept it. He had a feeling that it was Ed, but he didn’t know if he still had it on him, especially since he had yet to concentrate on Envy. Roy knew better than to question Ed, if he did then Ed could very well get killed. He had no choice. With the blood on his arm he quickly drew a transmutation symbol and slammed his hands on the ground. Using the dirt he created a sword. He knew it wasn’t the strongest but, it would be sturdy enough to battle against Pride’s sword. He briefly caught Izumi’s questioning glance and nodded.  He barely noticed her eyes widening as he lunged towards Pride. It was time to show off his swordsmanship.

 

* * *

 

Scar ran towards the Wizards. He could see that they were having trouble against Gluttony. He cast a quick glance at Wrath and saw him battling the Chimeras that had encircled him and Izumi. Leaving Sloth alone for a few moments, his arm started to glow, he then snuck up behind Gluttony and grabbed him by the skull. Gluttony’s tongue hung out of his mouth and he slowly turned his head round. Scar’s eyes widened as he then focused his arm to decompose Gluttony’s head.

 

* * *

 

Izumi wanted to scream. This was turning out to be a disaster. Ed was battling Envy, and he was the only one who knew where Pride’s bone was. She stumbled into a standing postion, she could feel the slight effects of the blood-loss hitting her, but she kept her ground.

“Wrath, we need to get Pride’s bone from Edward.” She stated.

“How do you…”Wrath cut off the head of another Chimera. He couldn’t help but wonder where they were all coming from. “Propose we do that?” Wrath asked.

 “You distract Envy long enough for Ed to give me the bone and then we both get out of there.”   Izumi stated. Wrath nodded.

“Alright, let’s do it. I don’t think Mustang is going to last much longer.” Wrath stated as he turned to look at Roy, who was still fighting Pride; his make-shift sword fighting against Pride’s real sword.

Izumi started at a run, Wrath was right behind here, they had only a few moments to follow through with this plan before everything blew up and one of them ended up killed. Envy was too deadly for either of them to fight against alone. Edward was the only one who stood a real chance against the Homunculi, and even he might not be strong enough.

“Edward!” Izumi yelled, immediately she drew Edward’s attention to her as he pared with Envy. Wrath then jumped from behind her and started to attack Envy head on.

“What the hell? Izumi, I was…”

“Pride’s bone. Roy needs it.” Izumi ordered.

“Alright…here,” Ed pulled out a bone from one of his pockets and tossed it to Izumi. “Take care of him Izumi.” Ed ordered. Izumi could see the fear in his eyes, and knew that he had been purposefully not paying attention to Roy’s fight.

“Whatever you say Ed.” Izumi stated. “Kill Envy.”

“Will do,” Ed smirked as he rushed forward, as he lunged towards Envy, Wrath jumped back and allowed Edward to continue his fight with Envy. His job was done. Envy had been distracted during the transfer of the bone. Envy seemed to realize what had happened and doubled his attempt towards Edward.  Wrath looked back at Izumi who had broken back into a run. Izumi was making her way to Roy. Wrath was about to follow her, when someone blocked his way.

“Wrath, you are a traitor.”

“Sloth. You are an idiot.” Wrath grinned as he ran to attack Sloth. Sloth immediately transformed into liquid and moved away from Wrath’s attack. Wrath continued his on slot towards Sloth, missing as Sloth keep dodging his attacks. Wrath growled. This was going to take a while.

 

* * *

 

Izumi made it up to Roy and clapped her hands. She dropped them onto the ground and caused a wave of earth to swallow Pride.

“Roy!” Izumi stated as she tossed him the bone. Roy nodded his thanks and with some blood drew his transmutation circle on the back of clean hand. He jumped back as Pride mange to escape Izumi’s trap and slash his face. Roy was able to move his head far enough back that it only caught a part of his eye. Landing, Roy brought a hand to his eye. He could feel the warm blood flowing from his eye and his forehead. Trying to focus his working eye at Pride, Roy lifted the bone.

 

* * *

 

Izumi moved out of the way as a Chimera attack. She sent another earth attack towards them before moving away from Roy. She had done her job, now she looked around the battle field. The once green grass was now brown with all the blood that had been spilt. Most of it was the chimera’s blood, but she knew that a good portion of it was from them. Moving quickly, she went to check on Lust. Although she had a feeling that all she would find was a dead body and a heart broken kid.

 

* * *

 

Harry stared at Lust’s face. He could feel that Draco was next to him, putting pressure of Lust’s wound. Harry didn’t know if it was doing anything for her, but he had a feeling that it helped Draco to know that he was doing something.

“Mom…” Harry whispered. “Why…”

“I am not…”Lust tried to state as she looked at him, she gave a small chuckle. “Edward gave me the same look.”

“Ed knew about you?” Harry asked. Lust winced, she knew she was going to die, and she wasn’t scared. She was never really alive to begin with.

“He found me… and he… let me know what… it was like… to not be… alone.” Lust replied. Harry looked at her in confusion. “He told…me about you…I wanted to…meet you. The one…that my former…self loved.”

“Former self?”

“I…am not…your mother.” Lust stated as her form was racked with coughs. Blood continued to flow from her lips. At Harry’s concern look she smiled softly. Harry was amazed at how much it looked like the smile from the picture. “I am…a shell…of who…she used to be…But I…am me…” Lust replied. “My name…is…Lust.” Lust smiled “and…I…am happy to have…gotten to meet you…my…little Harry.” Lust stated as her body shuddered before following still.

“Mom…Lust, wake up,” Harry said, his voice squeaked. “Please…”

“Harry…I’m sorry.” Draco replied as he looked up at Harry, his silver eyes were filled with sadness.

“No…she can’t be. I have finally gotten to meet her…” Harry stated as tears leaked out of his emerald eyes.

“Harry…” Draco started; he did not know what to say to his new friend.

“Mr. Potter.” A voice called over to them, they both saw the woman with the braids limping towards them.

“Who are you?” Draco asked; when he saw that Harry was still focused on Lust, he drew out his wand just to be prepared.

“I am Izumi, a friend of both Edward and of Lust.” Izumi stated. “Is she dead?” Draco nodded. “I see. Come; let’s get the two of you away from the fight…”

“Why is she disappearing?” Harry asked suddenly as the body in his arms started to fade.

“She is dissolving because there is now nothing there to keep her body together.” Izumi stated as she watched as the wind take Lust’s ashes away. She couldn’t help but think of Harry as Edward had been when he and Alphonse told her what they had done. “She is in a better place.” Izumi didn’t know if that was where she was, but she couldn’t help but wish it was. “I need you two to get into the castle…”

“But I haven’t had my fun with them yet.” A voice called from out from behind them.

 

* * *

 

   Scar lifted Gluttony into the air as he blew up his head. Blood flew everywhere as Gluttony’s skin slowly started to disappear, leaving only his blood on the ground and on every one that it hit.

“Even dying he was disgusting.” Scar muttered as he turned to cast a glance around. He saw that the old man, Dumbledore if he recall correctly, was standing there looking at him in shock. “Old man, are you alright?” Dumbledore looked at him in silence for a moment.

“Yes, I am fine. But why? I’m a wizard.” Dumbledore asked, he was clearly confused as to why the Alchemist would help him. “You’re an Alchemist. You should hate my kind.”

“I have learned that to hate one kind; will only cause unnecessary hate in a world that does not need as much hatred in it.” Scar stated. “I am not an Alchemist, so I could care less if you are a wizard. Where I come from we don’t questioned those who save us, rather we thank them.” With that Scar turned. He was going to help Wrath deal with Sloth.

 

* * *

 

Ed dodge another strike as he twirled and used his momentum to bring his arm towards Envy faster than before. Barely catching his breath as Ed jumped right back into the air to dodge Envy’s attack. While he was in the air, Ed brought his leg around to hit Envy and used his hit to jump away from the Homunculi. The two of them paused a few feet apart in order to catch their breath. Breathing in deeply, the two of them stared at one another.

“You’ve gotten better Chibi”

“I think you’ve just gotten slower in your old age.” Ed responded, he used most of his self control not to react to the nickname.

“Funny.” Envy stated sarcastically. “But I will make you pay.”

“Your obsession is insane Wilhelm. Hoeinhim is already dead.”

“But you’re not!” Envy growled. “And don’t call me that!” Envy lunged towards Ed and once again the two of them were battling it out.

 

* * *

 

Roy concentrated. He held the bone in the air, and used all his remaining energy to focus on Pride who stood in front of him.

“Why won’t you die Alchemist?” Pride asked as he stared at Roy. Roy had a feeling that Pride didn’t know the significant of him holding the bone.

“I have someone that I’m living for, I have a wedding that I’ll be planning once summer begins, and I have a life that I want to live for.” Roy stated. Pride straightened his blade and looked at Roy. “But unlike you, I have time to do that. You on the other hand are about to die.” Roy stated as he caused flamed to come up and surround the bone. In unison the flames came up and surrounded Pride as Roy’s flame slowly ate away at the bone killing the Homunculus once again. When the flames subsided Roy fell to his knees. With his one good eye he looked around, he noticed that Izumi was fighting a Homunculus and that Ed was going against Envy.  Roy hated how weak he was. He wasn’t able to protect Ed from Envy, and once again the two of them were battling each other.  Struggling to his feet he moved towards Izumi, with the little bit of energy he had left, he was going to help Izumi out. If anything just to give the others time for helping them.

 

* * *

 

Wrath jumped back from Sloth’s attack. Nothing he did seemed to do anything to stop Sloth from attack, and whenever he tried to attack, Sloth would turn into liquid. Scar had arrived to help him and between the two of them, Sloth was still toying with them.  Wrath moved to the side to dodge another attack, looking at Scar he saw him dodge another attack. Neither of them seemed to be able to come up with an idea on how to kill Sloth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy kill Pride. Then the idea hit him. Roy’s fire worked with the oxygen in the air. Water was made out of Oxygen and… “Hydrogen.” Wrath stated as his eyes widened. “Scar. Attack Sloth!” Wrath yelled, Scar nodded and moved forward. Just as Wrath had predicted Sloth transformed into water and Wrath moved forward and clapped his hand. Slowly Sloth started to dissolve. “Hydrogen is lighter than Oxygen. As long as you are in your water form, you are able to be dissolved.” Wrath smirked as Sloth slowly dissolved straight before their eyes. Scar than ran and grabbed Sloth’s bone and destroyed it in one movement.

“Now he is dead, permanently.” Scar stated as the two of them turned towards the others. Trying to see who else could use of their help.

 

* * *

 

Izumi dodge another attack. She knew she didn’t have enough in her to battle it out against another Homunculus, much less with one broken arm. She barely notice a flash of flame as Roy came over to help her as she was tossed into the air and landed harshly on the ground. She groaned as she tried to push herself up with her one good arm. She could barely lift herself off the ground when her arm gave out on her. She glanced to see if Roy’s flames had done any damage, and was surprised to see that the flames had missed its target. Looking over at Roy, she saw why; Roy was barely standing, and one of his eyes looked off to her. She left out a groan as she saw Greed head towards her. This was it. Izumi knew that while, Wizards had given her the chance to last this long in battle, and their efforts were futile as she knew she was going to die any second now.

 

* * *

 

Roy fell to his knees and groaned. There was too much blood in his eye, and he had lost so much that he was rendered dizzy, he could not focus on the target, and with the last of his energy he had sent the flame towards Greed. He ended up missing by several inches. He saw Greed make his way towards Izumi, if he did not do anything to slow him down, then Izumi would be dead within moments.  It was then that he saw a flash from his left.

* * *

Wrath ran as fast as he could. He could hear Scar muttering something about helping Edward, but all he could think about was helping Izumi. She need help much more urgently then Ed did. Clapping his hands he slammed them onto the ground and caused the ground to push Greed away from Izumi.

“No one touches my mother!” Wrath shouted as he caused his arm to change into a sword and charged towards Greed.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt numb to everything. For the second time in his life his mother had given up her life to save him. But, if only he was stronger then she wouldn’t have died this time. He could still feel the warmth of her body in his arms. He didn’t care that everyone said that she was just his mother in body. Her spirit was the same. He sat there watching Ed fight against Envy, he hoped Ed won, but it seemed as if Envy would stop at nothing to kill Ed. He vaguely recalled seeing Voldemort. The braided hair woman had started a fight with him. Harry glanced to the side, he ignored Draco’s concern look, and saw the woman get thrown to the side. He saw her try to get up, and he saw Mustang try to stop Voldemort. But their attacks were futile. Nothing seemed to work.

“Harry, come on, we have to get out of here.” Draco urged his wand out ready for any attack. Harry continued to ignore him. He turned to look at a person yelling.

“No one touches my mother!” The wild looking kid attacked Voldemort. Harry was tempted to call out to him to tell him to stop, that it wasn’t worth it. Voldemort was too strong. But he couldn’t muster up the energy. He then saw the kid get thrown to the side and Scar attack Voldemort. Scar’s attack never even made it before Voldemort sent a hex that caused the man’s arm to break in six different places, before throwing him backwards.

“Harry…” Draco urged again, grabbing Harry’s arm and trying to pull him up. When he cast a glance behind him and saw that Voldemort was heading towards him. Turning, Draco stood in front of Voldemort. If anyone would have told him a year ago that this would be where he would be standing, between Harry Potter and Voldemort in order to protect Harry; then he would have laughed. But now he knew all he had to do was protect Harry. If only the boy wasn’t so stubborn, then the two of them wouldn’t be in this mess. Pointing his wand at Voldemort, Draco sent the deadliest spell, besides the Avada Kedavra, that he knew.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Draco yelled as he moved his wand. The spell hit Voldemort, causing him to stumble backwards. A faint chuckle on his lips.

“That was very pathetic young Malfoy.” Voldemort sneered as he moved forward and grabbed Draco by the neck. Instantly Draco’s hands went around his neck trying to stop Voldemort from suffocating him. Within moments Draco’s vision started to narrow as his movements slowed down. Draco tried to fight the darkness, but within moment that was all he knew.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked up to see Draco send a spell at Voldemort only to see it bounce off and cause no effect. His eyes widened as he saw Draco struggle in Voldemort’s hold.

“Draco?” Harry whispered as he saw his friend’s movements slow to a stop. Watching in sick horror as Draco’s arm fell to his side, he whispered again. “Draco?” All he got in reply was Draco’s body flying in the direction Voldemort threw him, only to have him fall lifelessly several feet away. “No…” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes, his fists clenched over his eyes. Voldemort gave a hard laugh.

“Is this what you have been reduced to, my, my Harry how low have you fallen?”

“No…”Harry whispered, he felt an anger burning in him. Slowly he came to a stand. Lifting his head he stared straight at Voldemort. “Not this time…you have taken one too many people away from me.” Harry announced as he pointed his wand towards Voldemort. “I don’t care if you are Homunculi. You will pay.”

“We will see about that Harry.” Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“EXPELLIAMUS!” Harry exclaimed as the two spells collided with one another.

 

* * *

 

Ed dodged another attack. This had to end soon. There was too little movement for him to feel good about the other battles, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. He need to keep his focus if he wanted to survive. Envy had gotten much stronger since the last time they had fought, and that time Ed had been killed. Casting a glance to his side, he saw Harry lock wands with Voldemort. Ed was curious as to why a homunculus could use a wand, but then again, Wrath was able to use Alchemy.

“DIE!” Envy yelled as he lunged for Ed once again. In a split second motion, Ed threw himself out of the way of the attack. He was getting distracted.

“Not this time Wilhelm.” Ed growled, knowing the constant use of his name would drive Envy to the edge and hopefully cause him to falter. Envy’s eyes narrowed as he ran towards Ed once again.

 

* * *

 

Severus stood there watching the battles. He was amazed at how well coordinated the Alchemist were. They fought against their opponent and used every skill that was available to them. They used every trick and they did not hesitate to use them to their advantage. Severus had a feeling that they all knew, that one second of hesitation can decide whether it is you who die or your opponent. Severus watched as his colleague’s and student’s fight against a number of enemies with such exact precision that it astounded him.  There were several moments that Severus wanted to jump into the battle to help them, but it was Dumbledore’s motion to stay indifferent in the battle that kept him stationary. He knew about the animosity of Alchemist and Wizards, all be, he had thought that if anyone was going to go against it, it would have been Dumbledore. Glancing to his side, he watched as Dumbledore watched the battle with a grim fixation. Frowning, Severus turned back to the battle and realized just why Dumbledore looked so grim. While the Alchemists were strong and coordinated, it seemed they were out number and their injuries were too great. They were fighting, but they weren’t winning. Then the inevitable happened. They were attacked. Dumbledore had managed to shield the teachers, but the one, who Severus guessed was Envy, jumped to the side allowing the fat one to attack them. Severus was appalled to see that their spells did little to stop the creature from attack them. All they were able to do was stop him from eating them. But while the fat one was fighting them, Envy had attacked Harry. Severus was shocked when he saw Lust block the attack. He had only gotten to speak with her once before she had disappeared and he had realized that she had no feelings for Harry, yet Severus guessed he was wrong as Lust gave up her life for Harry. Then Edward confronted Envy. The look of anger and on Edward’s face was a look Severus would never forget. It was not a violent anger, but rather a deadly calm anger. If he didn’t know any better he would have guess that now the real fight was going to begin. He watched as Ed and Envy went off to fight their own battle and the woman known as Izumi made her way to Harry as Scar helped them with Gluttony. Severus tried to hear what she said to Harry, but the words were too quiet, all he knew was that Lust’s body disappeared. He then saw Draco try to get Harry into the castle. To get him off the battle field, but Harry wouldn’t move. Had it been any other time then Severus would have made a comment on how much of a Drama Queen, Potter was being. It was then that it happened. Voldemort attacked. Severus couldn’t believe it. Voldemort was on Hogwarts ground. Then Voldemort attacked. Izumi was the first to start the battle. She was protecting Harry with the little strength she had left, but it was not enough to stop Voldemort. Then he notice Roy attack, but his attack missed and he had collapsed onto the ground. Then Scar and the wild-haired kid attack. They both fell against Voldemort strength.  Scar with his arms broken in several places and the kid with his automail ripped off. Voldemort started to make his way towards Harry once again. He could see the desperation in Draco’s eyes to get Harry out of there, but still Potter was being melodramatic about the whole death of Lust. Severus felt his blood run cold as he watched Draco attack Voldemort. A flicker of pride went through him as Draco used his own personal spell against Voldemort. That flicker faded as Voldemort recovered quickly and grabbed Draco by the neck. Severus eyes widened as he started to move forward. Fear gripping his heart as he watched his godson struggle for air. His movements were stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

“It is not our fight Severus.”

“What the hell are you talking about Albus?” Severus growled. “They are our friends out there, who gives a shit if they are alchemist or not. All I know is that Voldemort is killing my godson. So you will either let me go or I’ll dislodge your arm from your body.”  Dumbledore’s eyes widen, but he still held his hold on Severus’s arm.  Glaring at the old man, he stated. “This became our fight the minute they attacked Hogwarts. The minute they used Wizards and Witches to create these creatures, the minute Voldemort became one of them.” With that Severus yanked his arm out of Dumbledore’s weakening grip and looked towards Voldemort and Draco. He felt a coldness grip his heart as he saw Draco hanging limply from Voldemort grip. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his godson land in a pile next to the collapsed form of Roy Mustang. Anger filled his eyes as he moved to get closer to Voldemort. No longer was he going to play good little spy. Voldemort was going to pay for harming Draco.

 

* * *

 

Harry held on to his wand with both hands. He had no clue what he was going to do. All he knew was that too many people had gotten hurt in order to protect him. This was going to come to an end. And it was going to happen now. Harry tried to think of some deadly spells that he could use of Voldemort, but none seemed to come to mind with the exception of the Avada Kedavra, but he had never done it before and the chances that he would mess it up were too high. Then Voldemort went flying forward, the connection between the two of them was broken. Looking at the person who had attacked Voldemort, Harry was surprised to see Severus there with his wand out and pointing towards Voldemort. Another spell flew from Severus’s wand as he began to attack Voldemort relentlessly.

“Professor?” Harry asked blinking his eyes. Was Severus Snape actually saving him?

“Focus on Voldemort Potter.” Severus stated as he continued his attack. Voldemort caught a look at Severus before throwing one of Severus’s attack right back at him. Causing Severus to collapse.

“Tsk, Tsk Severus, I never thought you would be the one to betray me too blatantly.” Voldemort smirked. “Too bad you’ll have to die. AVADA…” Voldemort pause as his whole body stiffened.

“Not so fast Greed.”

 

* * *

 

Ed lunged for Envy pushing him towards Greed. He had an idea, but he knew that if he survived it then he would be killed by his family for even considering doing it. Now all he needed to do was push Envy closer to Greed and then he would use the blood on the ground to create a circle. This circle would bring them to the gate. If he was lucky then he would be able to sacrifice both Greed and Envy and return back; if not then he would be sacrificed right along with them. Either way, Greed and Envy would be gone for good.  Doing a double back flip Ed went over Envy and clapped his hand, as he landed he put them on the ground in front of him.

Envy watched as Ed flipped over him and tried to do alchemy on the ground when nothing happened he laughed. It looked like Ed had lost his ability to use Alchemy. Then he froze.

“Recognize what we are in, don’t you Wilhelm?” Ed asked with a smirk.

“You bastard. There is no way you’d face…”Envy started.

“I would if it meant killing you once and for all.” Ed growled. Envy tried to move, but nothing would work. Ed then saw Greed start to attack Severus. He had been keeping an eye on their battle and had extended the circle so that it reached Greed.  “No so fast Greed.” Ed looked over at him.

 

* * *

 

Greed tried to move his body, but he only made it as far as to turn part of his head to see who was talking to him. Seeing the midget that Envy had told them would be trouble, he cursed himself for not taking the threat more seriously. Ed noticed the look on Greed’s face.

“Snape, Get Potter and everyone out of the circle.” Ed stated his hands still on the ground. “I need them away from here if I’m going to do this right. Severus nodded and looked around. The only people in the circle were Draco, Mustang, Harry and himself. With a flick of his wand he Accio Draco and Mustang several space back to that they were cleared of the circle and started to make his way out of it himself.

“Potter. Let’s go.”

“But Ed…”

“He knows what he is doing.” Severus stated as he grabbed Harry by the arm and exited the circle.

“Mr. Elric what are you going to do?” A voice called out. Severus and Harry turned to see that it was Dumbledore. Severus then caught some movement from where Roy and Draco had landed.

“I’m taking them to the Gate. Hopefully I’ll return; if not…then well it would be about time they took me.” Ed explained a calm smile on his face.

“What gate?” Harry asked 

“The Gate of Truth, I guess. People generally don’t survive it a first time, but seeing as it will be my fourth, well, I can only hope my luck will hold out…and Harry, if I don’t come back, could you tell Mustang to take care of Al for me…and…nothing else.” Ed shook his head, he was going to tell Harry to tell Roy that he loved him, but if he did then he knew he would have no reason to return.

“What do you mean take care of Al?” Harry asked as a bright light started to glow from the lines, the same lines started to glow on Ed’s body. For the first time all year Ed was not wearing his gloves, and Harry could see a metal arm within the tatters of his shirt.

“I’ll most likely not come back from the gate.” Ed replied calmly.

“You mean you’ll die?” Harry stated more than asked. “You can’t…”

“EDWARD!” A voiced yelled. “DON’T”

“Roy…”Ed whispered a sad smile appeared on his face as he turned towards Roy. The two of them locked eyes for a moment. Roy was amazed at the emotion that coming out of Ed’s eyes. The love and the guilt he had for leaving Roy again was evident in his eyes. Ed was telling him to live, while they both knew Roy would die if Ed disappeared again. “Goodbye.” The light started to glow brightly as Ed focused on the circle and on the gate.

“NO!” a voice called out as Ed turned to see that Envy had broken free from the hold of the circle and lunged at him. Ed took several steps back, but it wasn’t enough to miss the spike of Envy’s arm going into him once again. Feeling the blood rush through the wound, Ed moved backwards, but he didn’t let his concentration falter. As he concentrated he started to open the pathway to the Gate. Then suddenly he was thrown out of the circle.

* * *

 

Harry watched in horror as Envy impaled Ed. He tried to warn Ed by a scream, but Ed didn’t hear him. As Envy pulled his arm back out of Edward, blood flowed out of his chest. Raising his wand Harry looked at Ed, he needed to get Ed out of the circle, there was no way Harry was going to let Ed sacrifice himself in order to stop Voldemort.

“Accio Edward Elric!” Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at Edward. He suddenly saw Edward fly towards him as the light of the circle blinded everyone. Screams were heard, Harry did know who they were from. He had a feeling that one of the voices screaming was his own, but he wasn’t sure. Once the light had faded all that was left was a pile of decomposed flesh and bones. Harry opened his eyes and looked for Edward. Seeing Edward next to him, Harry gave a sigh of relief. “Ed?” Harry asked as he was suddenly gripped with fear as Edward collapsed, blood flowing everywhere.

 

* * *

 

Ed looked over at Harry and then over at the piles that once were Greed and Envy. Relief filled him knowing the Envy was finally dead. It was then that he felt his vision fade.  Moving his hand to his chest, he tried to stop the blood flow, but nothing seemed to work. As his vision darkened, he had a feeling that someone called his name, but then as the world changed to black, all he knew was nothingness.

        

 

 

 

                                                                                                                              


	17. chapter 17

Don’t own HP or FMA

“Talk”

‘Thought’

 

Chapter 17

Edward could hear voices, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get them to be quiet. He knew he was asleep, he could feel how heavy his eyelids were. He tried to remember what had happened right before he had fallen asleep, but it was all a blur.  He had a feeling whatever it was, it was important, the noises started to get louder and a bright light entered his visions, he gave a small groan of discomfort before closing his eyes once again.

“Edward?” A voice called out, Ed turned his head towards the voice, keeping his eyes shut.

“You’re awake!” Another voice called out. Ed thought that both voices sounded familiar, but he just couldn’t place them.

“We were so worried about you.” Ed recognized this voice to be female. He had quickly narrowed down the possibilities of who this person could be.  He thought that it might be Winry, but the voice was off.  Then he thought it might have been Riza, but then again, Riza would never have said anything like that to him.  He then thought of Izumi, but the voice that spoke was too high to be Izumi’s. He knew the only way to end this mystery was to open his eyes and. Giving a guess on who the person was he muttered.

“Ross?” Ed knew the chances were slim that it was her, but she was the only one who would treat him like a child, even though he was of higher rank than she was; it wasn’t that he minded, if anything he liked being treated like the age he was supposed to be. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder where Roy was.

“No Edward…it’s Hermione.” The female voice replied.

“Hermione?” Ed asked, there was confusion in his eyes as he stared at the brunet. It was then, as if saying her name had tricked some memories, he remember who she was and where he was. “What happened?”

“You fought the Homunculi…your arm was badly damage, we had to remove it.” Hermione stated, “You’re leg wasn’t too bad, and Madame Pomfrey thought it would be best not to have you have the shock of waking up missing some of your limbs.”

“Where’s Izumi and R…Mustang?” Ed asked. “Did we win?”

“We won.” Ron stated as he leaned over Hermione. “But…”

“How long?”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“How long have I’ve been out?” Ed asked.

“About a week, almost everyone else is gone.” Harry stated. “I was discharged about two days ago.”

“Where are Izumi and Mustang?” Ed asked again. He felt a chill enter his heart. If something had happened to Roy…

“We’re right here Edward.” A voice called out, Ed slowly turned his head towards the other direction and saw Roy and Izumi standing there. Izumi still had her arm wrapped in bandages and Roy had a patch over his eye. “We’re alive. So are Wrath and Scar.” Izumi continued. “Scar has already returned to Amestris, and Wrath is waiting at home for me.”

“What happened to you two?” Ed asked as he stared at them, his eyes glassing over.

“The chimera broke my arm, and Pride scratched Roy’s eye.” Izumi stated. “But we’ll tell you more later on, for now go to sleep.”

“Just tell me…who stopped me from going to the gate?” Ed asked as his eyes drifted close. “I need to know.”

“It was Harry.” Roy stated as he stared at Ed. He wished that the students weren’t there so he could go near his lover.

“Harry…how…Envy and Greed would have not been killed.” Ed muttered sleepily. Roy smiled, he never knew how Ed could sometimes be so alert when he slept while literally be dead to the world other times. “Because he took you out, the transmutation wasn’t complete and they ended up just getting decomposed. I’ve destroyed all evidence of them. So rest up Elric Wilhelm is gone for good,”

“Thank you Roy…for getting rid of Wilhelm for me.” Edward muttered as he fell back asleep.

“You’re welcome Edward.” Roy smiled as his eyes soften as he saw his sleeping lover. He then turned his gaze to Harry, Hermione and Ron. “Don’t the three of you have somewhere you have to be?”

“No sir, Dumbledore has still cancelled classes. We have nothing left to do today.” Hermione stated.

“Don’t you think you should visit Mr. Malfoy?” Roy asked and Hermione shook her head.

“Professor Snape is still with him.” Hermione stated. “And frankly sir, Snape scares me more than you do.” Izumi laughed as Roy sighed.

“That’s not good at all. I’m supposed to be scary.” Roy muttered as he sat down next to Edward’s bed.

“Sir, since you have time, why don’t you tell us the truth. I mean all the lies between you and Edward. Even Ron can see that the two of you know each other very well considering the fact that you have come to visit him every day since you woke up.” Hermione stated. “Plus the two of you know a lot about each other…And who is this Wilhelm fellow, and how is it that Edward, a fifteen year old boy knows how to fight the Homunculi so well that even you, who are twice his age had trouble fighting. Along with why weren’t you worried about him being in a coma for the past week? Between Dumbledore and you I can’t tell which one of you tells the more lies.” Hermione ranted, Harry and Ron looked at her; this is the first time she had ever bad mouth a teacher, let alone two of them.

“I guess it was just a matter of time. Izumi, you can go home now, I know Wrath doesn’t like being left alone. I have a feeling that these three need to get some of the information, otherwise they continue to hound both of us, and then later on Edward, and he doesn’t need their constant questions.” Roy announced as he looked at the woman. She nodded.

“Thank you Roy.” Izumi stated as she quickly fled the room.

“Now,” Roy turned to the three Gryffindors, “none of this gets asked to either Ed or anyone else. If I hear one word of this has gotten back to Edward I will personally kill you. Is that understood?” Roy looked at the three students. They nodded. “Good. I guess, from what Edward told me the story starts with Hoenhiem and Dante. They were two alchemists four hundred years ago who tried to create a philosopher stone, what makes them special is that they actually accomplished it. Dante had a child with Hoehiem, but that child died. Hoehiem used Alchemy to bring him back to life. The child’s name was Wilhelm, aka Envy.” Roy paused and looked at them. “Because Dante and Hoenhiem didn’t want to die, they continued to move their souls into other bodies. But each time they did so their bodies would continue to rot, meaning that even the soul will eventually die out. So during those four hundred years Dante and Hoenhiem have a falling out and Hoenhiem had, during this time had remarried and had two children. But because his body was rotting away, he abandoned them. These two children were called Edward and Alphonse Elric. Both incredibly gifted in Alchemy. Making Edward and Envy, half-brother.” Roy paused in his monologue and looked at them. The Gryffindors had a horrified look on their face. “The one thing that Envy and Ed ever had in common was their hatred for Hoenhiem. Ed’s comes from the pain, his father casted on their mother, Trisha. Trisha died when Ed and Al were about 8 and 7. They then were taught formal Alchemy by Izumi. Returning to their hometown at the age of 10 and 9, Ed and Alphonse did the unthinkable. Human Transmutation; they were going to bring their mother back to life. This failed and all that resulted was five years of hardships and homunculi named Sloth.”

“Oh my god, you mean Sloth was Ed’s mother…” Hermione exclaimed.

“Didn’t you mention he killed one, using the bone method?” Harry asked, paling slightly. Roy nodded.

“He killed Sloth.” Roy stated. “It was by that time, he had already killed Greed, and we had discovered that there were more Homunculi within the military. To make matters worse they were in high places. After many, many battles, it came down to the last one. I went to face off Pride; while Ed went to face off Dante to rescue Alphonse. Alphonse had been turned into a philosopher stone by Scar.” Roy stated. “In trying to rescue Alphonse two things happened that had never happened before. Two perfect Human transmutations.” Roy pause in his story, trying to control his emotions about what Ed had told him what happened next. “Ed was killed in the battle against Envy. From what he told me, Envy had stabbed him through the chest, not unlike what Envy had done to him during the battle here.”

“How is he here then, you said he was dead,” Ron asked.

“Alphonse used himself, sacrificed himself to bring Ed back to life.” Roy replied. “Then Ed sacrificed himself to bring back Alphonse, trapping him on the other side.”

“What’s the other side?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know.” Roy replied. “Ed never told me. But then Ed figured out a way to come back, and he did…this all happened about a year before the two of us came here. We weren’t lying when we said we were all lucky to have survived. Ed, in a sense did die, and so did Al and I would have died if Riza hadn’t found me when she did.”

“How…why was Ed the one who fought, he was only a child.” Hermione asked.

“Edward Elric stopped being a child when he was ten. He gave up that right when he tried to bring his mother back to life.” Roy stated. “and unlike some people he took responsibility of his actions and destroyed the Homunculi, he played an essential part in the killing of six of the seven Homunculi, even after he had accomplished his original mission. If it wasn’t for his knowledge then none of us would have survived this time around.”

“Who was the seventh?” Ron asked. “You said six were killed, who was the seventh?”

“Wrath…but as long as Izumi is around, he’s fine. He hasn’t tried to kill anyone in over two years.” Roy shrugged. “As long as he isn’t trying to get revenge on Edward, we’re fine.”

“You’re kidding right?” Harry asked. “He told us that he tried to kill Edward, multiple times. Stole his limbs and stuff.”

“Their relationship is a complicated one.” Roy stated. “I’m not to interfere with the situation as it is. Neither of them is trying to kill the other one, so everything is good in my book. Besides, Wrath was formed because of Izumi, if she wants Wrath to die, which she doesn’t, and then she is the one who would have to do it.”

“How can you be so calm about all this?” Harry asked.

“Well, after talking it over with Dumbledore, it’s been decided that once Ed is fit, which will be about the end of the year; that you three will be going to Amestris in order to hide. According to Dumbledore, because of Harry’s and Edward’s joint efforts in destroying Greed…I think you called him Voldemort, this world is too dangerous for you to stay in, since both of Greed’s henchmen and the paparazzi will be after you. Also with Edward’s status in our country, we can’t let that get out to the world public; since a lot of questions will be raised. I for one don’t want to have to deal with the added paper work.”

“So we’re going to visit Amestris?” Ron asked.

Roy nodded. “Yeah, Izumi and Wrath will be leaving at the end of the week, they were waiting to see if Ed awoke before they left since if he didn’t they would have to send Alphonse and Winry. Since he’s awake, he gets to live a little longer.”

“You seem different than usual Professor Mustang.” Harry stated. The usually cold man was now talking to them warmly.

“I acted cold so that none of you would get close. We only came here to see what Wizards are like, and I have to say we are sorely disappointed with what kind you people are. Although you all would have been lynched if you had done any of your magic in Amestris.” Roy answered. “Getting used to your lifestyle was a little hard to do at first. Plus I had to keep a professional attitude with you.”

“Where will we be staying?” Hermione asked.

“I talked it over with Dumbledore, and as much as I hate to say it, the only logical place to put you would be with a Brigadier General…don’t worry, I consider letting you all stay with Mr. Hughes.” Roy watched their horrified faces. “But I didn’t have the heart to place so many people in Gracias’s home.  She is such a sweet woman after all.”

“Who...”

“His wife.” Roy answered.

“Now who is this person we will be staying with? He must be some old man if he’s a brigadier General.”

“In Amestris, you’ll learn that things aren’t always what they seem. I’ll have you know, that the Brigadier General is only 21, while the Fuher, our king, is only 27…yeah 27.” Roy stated. He looked away when he mentioned his age. He couldn’t believe that he was lying about his age; he was only 28 after all.

“Well I guess that means you’re not the Fuhur.” Ron stated. “I mean with how you were going on, I thought it might have been you, but the Fuhur is too young to be you.” Roy frowned.

“How old do I look?” Roy asked, he couldn’t believe that the Gryffindors looked sheepishly at one another before saying, in unison.

“32.” Roy’s mouth opened.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so insulted before.” Roy muttered in shock. “I’m going to go…32? How do I look 32?” Roy kept muttering to himself as he left the Hospital Wing. At the door, he crouched down and picked up Full-Flame. “Full-Flame, do I look 32?” All the Gryffindors heard was a meow before the two had disappeared.

“Here I thought Lockhart was off his rocker, that guy takes the cake.” Ron stated.

“Oh well, we’ll get to Ed’s home country this summer, that’ll be exciting.” Hermione stated. “We’ll also get to see Alphonse and Winry again.”

“I guess, but come on guys, Can you really believe that Ed went through all that?” Harry asked. “It’s too depressing to be true.”

“Harry, look at your own life. It’s not that much different. The only difference is that Ed didn’t have anyone to buffer the blows to him, he had to take them on himself.” Hermione replied. “You had Dumbledore and the Order to blunt many of the blows, but even then a few slid through. Imagine Ed who didn’t have any of that. He had to live in constant fear, in constant regret over the whole incident. He still kept part of his humanity, and look at him. Tell me you never saw the grown up Ed talking when we should have seen the teenage Ed.”

“It is true, he was so much more different when he was fighting, I almost didn’t recognize him…Come on, and I want to visit Draco. Maybe if we tell him Ed woke up, he’ll wake up to.”

“Harry, you can’t still keep blaming yourself for what happened to Draco.” Hermione stated.

“But it was my fault. He tried to get me out of the battle field, and when Voldemort arrived, he faced him off by himself, hoping that I would come to my sense and get up…but when I did it was too late.” Tears formed in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry, there was nothing you could have done.” Ron replied. Even though they said those words, Ron and Hermione knew that nothing would alleviate Harry’s guilt.

“Let’s just go see him you guys.”  Harry stated as he stood up and walked to another part of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had closed off both Edward and Draco’s bed from the rest of the wing in order to preserve their privacy. Opening the curtain surrounding Draco’s bed, Harry walked inside, just as Hermione said, there sat Snape holding Draco’s hand. Looking at them, Severus discreetly let go.  “How is he doing?” Harry asked his Professor. Severus just glared at him before replying.

“The same as before, Pomfrey believes that while Voldemort was strangling him, he put some sort of hex on Draco so that he wouldn’t awake up…because of this, Draco’s still in a coma.” Severus explained. “We just have to wait for him to wake up on his own…then we will have an idea of what damage the suffocation did to him.”

“What type of damage is possible?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to him. Severus glared at her, but answered.

“Anywhere from brain damage to memory loss; if he’s lucky then there will be nothing at all. But to go without oxygen for a period of time, it hard to tell how severe the effects will be.”

“We wanted to tell Draco the good news.” Ron stated as he sat down next to Harry, who was on the other side of Draco. When he didn’t continue, Severus growled. There was only so much of Gryffindors that he could take before he killed one, and these three were on his ever elongating hit list.

“What the bloody hell is it?” Severus growled. “Draco is not a mind reader when he’s unconscious.”

“You mean he’s a…” Harry asked surprised.

“Of course he is, he’s a Malfoy.” Severus replied.

  “Edward woke up.” Hermione replied. “And Dumbledore wants Harry, Ron and I to go with him back to Amestris once he fully recovers.”

“I fail to see the good news in the three of you annoying one of my students for three months.” Severus replied. “But it is good to hear that Mr. Elric has awoken.” Hermione nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for several moments before Hermione jumped up.

“Ron…I just figured out something…Professor what is the password to the Slytherin dorms?” Hermione asked.

“What, pray tell, Ms. Granger would you like to know that information?” Severus asked.

“I think I know where Ed’s spare arm is…I mean he had a spare Leg, we all saw it when Professor Mustang got it and attached it to Ed during Halloween. If we can get it and reattach it, then Ed’s recovery will hasten.” Hermione smiled.

              “Spetumsemprus.” Severus muttered, Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the room. Once out of ear shot, she shoved him into finding Mustang while she went to the dungeons. Her theory was proven correct when at the bottom of Ed’s trunk she found a wooden box with a metal arm in it.

 

 

* * *

 

              Harry turned towards Severus; this would be the first time the two had been alone together since the battle.

“Thank you.” Harry stated. He hated having to thank Snape, but he knew he should. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I didn’t do it to save you.” Severus stated. “I did it to save Draco. If Dumbledore hadn’t stopped me for those few seconds I would have been able to save him. When I couldn’t, I had to take my anger out on someone, and that someone just happened to be Voldemort.”

“But if you hadn’t stepped it.”

“It doesn’t matter Potter. All that matters is that Draco is lying in a bed when he should have been the one to escort Granger to the Slytherin Dungeons.” Severus stated looking down at his godson. He was astounded at how pale Draco looked. “It isn’t right for him to be here.”

“I know, it should have been me.” Harry stated, he didn’t know why, but he felt a kinship with Severus. “He shouldn’t have tried to fight Voldemort on his own.”

Severus sighed. “He’s been spending too much time with you Gryffindors; some of your traits have been rubbing off on him. I knew it was going to get him into trouble.” Severus sighed. “But the boy is as stubborn as they come, and nothing I said would stop him…now look at him.” Severus grabbed Draco’s hand, not caring if Harry was in the room. If the two men in the room weren’t so busy with their own guilt they might have noticed Draco’s eye twitch.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ed awoke up to a heavy feeling, he had thought Hermione had said his arm was missing, but he noticed it was still on his shoulder, there was a dull ache, but it was nothing. Then Ed realized that it was his spare arm, and he prayed that Winry wouldn’t notice it. But he knew his days were numbered. Looking around the room, he noticed he was by himself. Slowly pushing himself up, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered fighting Envy, and he was about to open the gate, when he was suddenly attacked by Envy, stabbed, and thrown out of the circle. He remembered seeing Green eyes and then nothing. From this he concluded that Harry had summoned him out of the circle before the gate had fully opened. That would explained why Roy said that Greed and Envy had only been decomposed, rather than sent to the gate. He vaguely remembered talking to Roy and Izumi before he fell back asleep.   

“Aw, Mr. Elric, I’m glad to see that you are up,” Ed turned to see who was talking.

“Dumbledore.” Ed greeted. “I guess it’s time to come clean huh?”

“So I was right in assuming you were the same Edward Elric, wasn’t I?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yeah…by the way you own me some money.” Dumbledore chuckled.

“I am surprise that you remember that.”

              “It was only a little over two years for me.”

              “While it was more than seventy for me.”

“You’ve aged horribly.”

“And you haven’t at all.”

“You are still the ass hole you were back then.”

“You’re still stubborn as usual.”

“You should have helped.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You could have. Others helped.”

“It’s not in my nature to.”

“That’s a pity.”

“I guess it is.” Dumbledore replied. “That reminds me, I’m sending Harry, Ron and Hermione with you back to Amestris, and I am hoping that you will take care of them for me. I want the limelight of the whole defeat of Voldemort to die down before they come back.”

“What about Draco?”

“Mr. Malfoy is still in a coma. If he should awaken, then I’ll send him your way.”

“Who else was injured?”

“I believe the one you called Lust was killed.”

“I remember that.”

“Scar, had his arm broken. We set it right. He wanted nothing to do with our magic, as he called it. The same went with Mrs. Curtis. Mr. Mustang lost the ability to see out of his left eye, and other than that everyone was left with a few scratches.”

“I see.”

“Now, Madame Pomfrey will probably want to give you a thorough check up before releasing you. So I’d say you have a week before you can leave.”

“Wonderful…by the way, where did you find my arm?”

“Ms. Granger figured it out. You should thank her.”

“Not really, Mustang knew where it was. I’m thinking he wanted me to be conscious when they re-inserted it in case there was a mess up. The operation can get pretty deadly.”

“Forgive us, we didn’t know.”

“But nothing happened, so we’re alright.”

“So we are.” Dumbledore started to leave.

“But Dumbledore,” Ed stated.

“Yes Edward?” Dumbledore said as he kept his back towards Edward.

“If you _ever_ decide to not help your friends out when they are battling to save your life again, I will purposefully allow them to kill you. You are the type of person who doesn’t deserve to be saved.” Ed told him.

“I understand Mr. Elric.” Dumbledore frowned as he left the room. The friendship that once was there between two intelligent beings was now destroyed because of Dumbledore’s lack of action.

 

 

* * *

 

Draco opened his eyes and stared at the pressure on his hand.   
“Sev…” Draco said. His voice hoarse and creaking from non use. Using the little strength he had he moved his hand out of Severus’s grip. His godfather suddenly sat up as if he was ready to attack.

“Draco!” Severus exclaimed, Draco smiled at him. Calming his movements, Severus leaned over towards Draco, “How are you feeling?”

“O…”Draco’s voice croaked and Severus rushed to get him a glass of water. Letting the blond sip some of the water, Draco continued. “Okay…what happened?” Draco asked.

“What was the last thing you remember?” Severus asked

“Studying, I should have my exams next week. Potion and Defense against the Dark Arts are the first ones…don’t tell me I passed out studying again.” Draco stated.

“No…you didn’t. You’ve been exempted from all of them.” Severus stated. Draco frowned when he opened his mouth to respond, Severus intercepted by telling him everything that had happened.

“Am I an idiot?” Draco asked.

“That’s what I’m thinking. What were you thinking going up against Voldemort by yourself, you could have been killed.” Severus stated as he looked at the blond.

“I don’t know, but Sev…am I alright?” Draco asked, Severus looked into Draco’s silver eyes and was reminded of why he could never say no to his godson.

“I don’t know, I’ll tell Madame Pomfrey that you’ve woken up.” Severus stood to leave, when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Don’t go…I don’t really want to be alone right now.” Draco stated, his eyes looking to the side, a blush on his cheeks to show that he was embarrassed at having to ask for this.

“I guess Madame Pomfrey can wait a little longer. It’s not like you’re going to sneak out.” Severus replied, a smile, which only a handful of people had seen before, on his face.

“Thank you Sev.” Draco replied as he let his grip relax a bit; with that the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

“Severus I am very disappointed in you!” That was the line Harry, Hermione and Ron came to when they entered the Hospital Wing. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. I have half a mind to ban you from the hospital wing…but I know you and you will just find some way back in here…and you Mr. Elric better not start laughing. I never thought I’d get to know a student as well as I know Mr. Potter.” The three students blinked in shock as they saw Madame Pomfrey scold Severus Snape and Edward Elric.

“Now Poppy, Can I call you Poppy?” Ed didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Poppy, you mustn’t blame Dear Severus, he was only thinking on his dear Godson’s well being. How was he supposed to tell you? Yell it across the Infirmary? Isn’t that much worse? Besides for me, I am a trouble magnet. Honestly, I go to Winry once a month to fix my Automail. If I’m lucky I go two months. The fact that I’m in the Infirmary every other month is just my luck getting to me.” Madame Pomfrey didn’t look amused. “I mean really Poppy, you shouldn’t worry so much. It’s a wonder your hair isn’t total white with all the worrying you do. I have half a mind to ask Dumbledore to give you a nice vacation. All the work you do, and does anyone ever says to you; ‘Poppy, thank you for possibly saving my life, and for letting me miss class. I thank you.’ No? I didn’t think so. So forgive me for not saying it sooner. Poppy thank you for possibly saving my life and for let me miss class. I thank you.” Madame Pomfrey stared at him, her upper lips twitched upwards as she tried not to smile.

“Mr. Elric, that has to be the funniest thing a patient of mine has ever said…but that is not going to get me to have you not drink your milk.” Madame Pomfrey smirked at the horrified look on Edward’s face.

“You should have just…oh Full-Flame, just the person I wanted to see. Yes, come and visit papa.” Ed cooed as the cat walked in front of Harry and the others. “Oh, Harry, Hermione, Ron! It’s good to see you again. Sorry if I was a little out of it the other day.” Full-Flame jumped on his bed. “Draco woke up about an hour ago. Madame Pomfrey just knocked him out again. He’s fine…just doesn’t remember a few days before the attack though. But we were only studying for those days, so it doesn’t really matter.” Ed then picked up Full-Flame and moved him to his lap. Clapping his hands softly he pressed them into the cup, changing it into a bowl. He saw their shock faces and Madame Pomfrey’s glare. “You all know I can do Alchemy, and I know that you know I can do Alchemy, so why should I hide it. And Poppy. If Izumi couldn’t make me drink milk you don’t stand a chance.” Ed then moved Full-Flame towards the bowl and let him drink the milk. Madame Pomfrey growled, and shot a glare at him before she left the room; she slammed the door to her office behind her. Ed sighed. “I’m going to get the big needle next time aren’t I?” Harry and Ron nodded. “I was afraid of that. So tell me what brings you three here? I heard that you three are coming to Amestris with me.”

“We’re excited. We’ll get to meet the mysterious Russell.” Hermione smiled.

“Who…oh yeah, I told you that was his name didn’t I?” Ed muttered to himself. “Yeah, you’ll get to meet him. I just hope none of you guys are too badly shocked. When people see us together…we’ll we’re kind of famous back home.”

“We’re excited.” Hermione stated. “Professor Mustang seems like he can’t wait to return to Amestris either.”

“Yeah, that bastard would want to return home soon.” Ed muttered again, before coughing and stating allowed. “Who are you all staying with?”

“Some General.” Ron stated. “Mustang said he was 21…I think that is pretty young to be in the military general, don’cha think?”

“A 21 year old General huh?” Edward asked. Harry nodded. He could see the annoyance on Ed’s face.

“You know him?” Harry asked.

“I’d rather not answer that. But did he perhaps mention who else you might be living with?” Ed asked.

              “He mentioned Mr. Hughes, but he said he didn’t want to put Mr. Hughes’s wife all the pain of taking care of us when there was someone closer to our age we could stay with.” Harry stated. Ed nodded.  

              “One good thing is that because Draco’s awake, he’ll be coming with us.” Ed stated. “Professor Snape, you are welcome to join us if you like. I would greatly appreciate it if you helped on the journey. I’m sure that Dumbledore wouldn’t mind losing you for a summer. I know you have had several questions on how some aspects of Alchemy does not differ from Potions. I know an Alchemist who works with plants. He’s a little on the young side but he is brilliant when it comes to the ground and chemicals.”

              “I accept Mr. Elric. Thank you.” Severus nodded; he ignored the horrified looks on the Gryffindors faces. Severus would be the last one to let Draco go anywhere with the Golden Trio; the only one with any sense in their head was Hermione, and sometimes that know-it-all, was too nosy for her own good.

              “Wonderful.” Ed smiled. “Now…that brings our total to…” Ed quickly counted on his fingers. “To six.”

              “Seven,” Hermione corrected.

“Six, Professor Bastard is going a few days ahead of us.” Ed stated as he looked at them. “He needs to get things ready for your arrival.”

              “Ed…I…never mind Ed.” Harry started but he quickly changed his mind. He didn’t think it would be right to ask Ed why he was so willing to kill himself when he seemed to have so much more to live for. “I’m glad you're awake.”

“Thank you Harry. I’m glad to see that you guys are alright yourselves. I would have hated to see you guys injured as well. It’s bad enough that Draco got involved.”Ed stated. With that Harry, Ron and Hermione started to leave. “Harry, Thank you...for pulling me out of the circle…I…really didn’t want to go back to the gate…even if I did survive it, I don’t think I would have wanted to live. So thank you. You saved my life.” Ed smiled at him. Harry was shock to see how genuine the smile was, and how dark and pained the golden eyes looked as Ed remember his previous journeys through the gate.

              “Thank you for saving me Edward. If it wasn’t for you I probably would have been killed by Voldemort.” Harry replied. “So you can say we are even.”

“Alright then Harry.” Harry then continued to make his way out of the Hospital Wing. He would come by later and hope to find Draco awake then.

 

 

* * *

 

It was around midnight when the hospital wing got another visitor. Looking around, he noticed Severus sleeping in a chair next to Draco. Making his way towards the other occupied bed, he barely heard someone putting up silence charm before he caught the sight of a pair of golden eyes looking straight at him.

“Roy…”

“Edward, I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Your eye…Dumbledore told me…I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright; it’s a small price to pay in order to have you here to hold.” Roy stated as he engulfed Edward into a hug.

“I was so scared.” Ed muttered. “I don’t think I could have done it again. I don’t think I could have survived the other side of the gate without you again.”

“I’m glad you’re still here.”

“Why did you invite them?”

“I thought it would be best to have them recover in Amestris.” Roy stated, “What they’ve been through shouldn’t be a topic of immense discussion, they have to come to terms with exactly what has happened.”

“You’re too good.” Ed stated as he gazed up.

“No I’m not.”

“You are. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you. When I saw you on the ground, it took me everything I had not to run to you, not to make sure you were still alive.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Roy whispered to him as he kissed him softly on the head. Ed sighed and relaxed in his arms. “You would have been killed by Envy…but Ed, please, I’m getting old. My heart can’t take any more of these shocks. So please be kind to me, don’t do these suicidal stunts. I don’t think our people would like to see the Brigadier General and the Fuhur dying one after another, one of which from heart attack.” Ed laughed.

“I promise I’ll try to keep it on the down play; only semi-suicidal stunts from now on.”

“That not much better, but I’ll take it.”

              “I love you Roy…you know I wanted to tell you that right?”

“I know, I wanted to tell you that too, but…”

“We can’t let them know yet.”

“Not till Amestris.”

“I invited Snape…I know the two of you have gotten along over the year. I think he’s done being Dumbledore’s plaything. I think he might like the military. A chemist perhaps. If he focused.”

“You like giving people jobs don’t you?”

“Kind of.” Ed smirked.

“Ed,”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” With that the two of them fell into a comfortable silence with lasted the rest of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

Hope you like.   

     
  


End file.
